Hoping for a New Life
by Kiteria Faye
Summary: Annabelle and Kiteria O'Conner are twin sisters who have been working for the Strike Organization to defend the human race from evil and wicked beings who would try to do them harm. Now that they've quit the Organization they're running for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, well you guys have read my stuff before and seemed to really like it. I appreciate all of you. This story is...different. It's a story me and my friend Krista came up with. Please give it a chance and I'll write more if I see that people like it. Please read and review and if you have any questions just P.M me and I'll try my best to answer them. Please R&R.

-Belle-

Kit and I entered the halls of the Strike Organization, and I heard her groan beside me.

"Why do we have to come in today? It's Saturday for cryin out loud!"

She complained, her thick Irish accent making each word stand out. Yet it seemed right coming from her.

"Cause they said it was urgent..."

"What can be so fuckin urgent on a Saturday?"

She asked obviously getting annoyed with our bosses' random requests.

"I don't quite know. But they sounded concerned about something. And don't cuss at me dammit!"

"They're always concerned about somethin and yet it never winds up bein anythin to worry about."

"True, but Duncan sounded odd over the phone."

I said as we turned down the hall and headed down another in the maze-like building of the Strike Organization.

"He always sounds odd to me, plus he stares at you too much for my likin'."

"I know. I can feel his icy gaze on me all the time."

I said shuddering as I remembered the last time I felt his cold, lust filled eyes staring at me.

"Then why de hell don't ya do somethin about it?"

She asked almost as if she believed I enjoyed him looking at me.

"I'm too embarrassed to say anything."

I said a little ashamed.

"You virgins are all the same. Let some decent looking guy look at you and you turn into a bumbling idiot."

Kit said teasingly and I growled warningly at her.

"Watch it Kiteria."

I said in a semi-serious tone. She just smiled at me.

"Yeah yeah."

We came to a halt at a closed door with a mahogony border and brass handles.

"So...do we knock or-"

Kit started to ask but stopped when the door creaked open.

"That works too."

Kit said as she opened the door the rest of the way.

"No matter how many times I've seen that happen around here it _still_ freaks me out."

I said as we walked inside.

"Really? I think it's kinda cool."

She said in that matter-of-fact tone of hers.

"That's cause you're weird."

I said with a smile.

"Only as weird as you Belle."

She said smiling back at me.

"Girls, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Duncan said as he entered the room.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I couldn't help but glare at the tall, pale, raven haired vampire standing behind us. Belle and I turned around to face him. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. His raven black hair hung over his left shoulder, covering part of his angular face. He smiled as his cold, ice blue eyes shifted over to my sister. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep the growl in my throat from being heard.

'Just let that motherfucker try and even _touch_ my sister. I'll be sure he'll regret it.'

"What was so urgent you needed us to come in on a Saturday Duncan?"

Belle asked, her Country-Irish accent strongly coating each of her words. I watched as Duncan stepped closer towards us, trying to get closer to Belle without making it too obvious. I growled warningly and he stopped before clearing his throat. Belle nudged my arm.

"Shh..."

She whispered in a hushed tone so only I could hear.

"Sorry."

I mouthed to her.

Duncan cleared his throat once again to get our attentiion.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that but it would seem Sanora sensed something in Gastonian and I discussed it with the Elders. We think you two would be the best ones to send in to check it out."

Duncan said as he moved around us to sit behind his desk.

"So we'll have to move again?"

Belle asked quietly. I looked back and forth between Belle and Duncan before finally saying something.

"What! Move again! We just got fuckin settled in! Why de hell can't you send some other agents! I'm sure dere's plenty of people who would love to do somethin to please you. Just ask dem!"

I yeleld, my Irish accent really kicking in like it always does when I get angry.

"Kiteria!"

Belle hissed at me before turning and bowing to Duncan.

"I'm sorry for my sister's outburst. She just doesn't want to move again."

My sister said as she stood back up.

"Don't fuckin apologize to dis bastard. He wants to uproot us again! Are you honestly telling me you're okay wit dis?"

I asked furious. Did Belle really not care if we moved again? Was she that eager to please Duncan?

"Of course I'm not!"

Belle snapped at me as she turned to look me in the eyes. I saw her iridescent green eyes glisten with unshed tears and realized she cared as much as I did about our current home. She wanted to leave about as much as I did.

"But if the Elders say we are the best agents for this then we have to go! Even Sanora thinks we would be the best choice. Do you not trust in her abilities as a seer!"

Belle asked.

"Belle...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Save it Kit."

Belle said turning back around to Duncan who had remained silent this whole time.

"When and where?"

Belle asked getting right to the point.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the pale blue walls of Duncan's office as I listened to the conversation between Duncan and my sister.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

As I listened to Duncan's voice I tried not to let the burning sensation in my eyes get the best of me. Kit and I haven't had a fight like that in years.

"There's been a disturbance in the Gaelic Acadamey just twenty hours west of here."

Duncan said then began to brief us on our case, but mainly spoke to me as my sister nonchalantly leaned against the pale blue walls.

"You'll be moving to a small town called Gastonian."

"Where exactly _is_ Gastonian?"

Kit asked.

"It's in Ireland."

Duncan said leaning his elbows on his desk.

'Ireland? We'll finally get to go back home.'

I turned to look back at Kit and by the look on her face I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was.

"Okay. When do we leave?"

I asked turning back to Duncan.

"Tomorrow."

"What! Why so soon, that's barely any time to pack."

"Not to mention mom and dad."

Kit said in a whisper and my eyes widened.

"Wait! What are we going to tell them?"

I asked worriedly. I hadn't even thought about how this would effect them.

"Don't worry about it girls. We've gotten it all taken care of."

Duncan said standing up from his desk.

"Taken care of how?"

Kit asked as she pushed off from the wall and came to stand beside me.

"We had someone from the Organization who works with your parents tell them they're being transferred."

Duncan said in a matter-of-fact tone. I felt Kit tense beside me.

"So we're just supposed to let them think we moved because of them again?"

Kit asked.

"Unless you want to tell them the truth Kiteria, yes."

Duncan said ushering us towards the door.

"But that's not fair!"

Kit cried as Duncan pushed us out the door.

"Life isn't often fair Ms. O'Conner. We expect you to be ready to leave by the end of the night."

Duncan said before shutting the door in our faces.

I turned to look at Kit, she looked like she really wanted to hit something.

"Why de hell is he so fuckin difficult to reason wit?"

Kit asked as she punched a hole in the scarlet wall of the Organization hallway. I couldn't help but smile at my little sister's antics.

"Come on, let's get home before mom and dad realize we're gone."

I said as she pulled her hand out of the wall. We left the Strike Organization building and blended into the crowd as we headed home.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

"I still don't get that asshole. Who the hell does he think he is springing soemthing like that on us?"

Belle said still complaining, as if she hadn't complained enough already.

"Annabelle, if you don't shut de fuck up I'll give you somethin to complain about."

"But..."

I cut her off with a glare.

"Fine, I'll shut up."

"Smart choice."

I said jokingly, but she knew I was still being serious.

When we entered the house it seemed somewhat empty. Looking around I noticed boxes of glassware and others things lined up against the wall. The living room furniture was in the corner of the almost empty room.

"Seems like mom and dad are ready to leave."

Belle said as she stepped out of her shoes. I did the same and followed her to our shared bedroom.

"We should pack. Duncan said we had to be ready by morning."

I said as I walked over to our joined closet. I heard Belle moving around the room behind me.

"Yeah, you're right."

We spent the rest of the night silently packing our clothes, close belongings, and our weapons. We finshed just as the sun started to peak over the horizon.

"So we're really moving."

I said more to myself than to Belle, but she still answered anyways. Like she always does.

"Yeah, I guess we are..."

Her voice sounded empty of all emotion except sorrow. She would miss this house like I will. Belle and I loved this house more than any other; with it's open windows, simple structure and the woods in the back that allowed her to be connected with nature.

"Kit I'm happy to be going home and all...but I just don't know if I'll fit in with my Country accent."

Of course that was on her mind, how could I have missed that? She's always been self-concious about her Country-Irish accent when our mother and I have pure Irish accents.

"Oh Belle, don't worry you'll be just fine. I promise."

I said as sweetly as I could through my own stupidity.

'I feel so stupid. How could I forget about her accent?'

"That's what you think...I wonder if dad feels the same way..."

She sounded so alone, but why she has me?

"Annabelle, it'll be just fine. I'll make sure no one messed wit you about your accent."

She sighed as she spoke.

"I'm so happy to have you as a sister Kit. And no worries, if somebody messes with you they'll be messin with me too."

"Belle..."

I began just as our door opened and our mother's beautiful face popped in. I've always adored our mom. Her short, pale blonde hair that framed her face that tickled my cheek as a child when she bent down to kiss me before running off to work. Those deep sea-blue eyes. I could get lost in them and never find my way again if I had a choice.

"Girls I hope you're ready, we need to leave in an hour. We'll be flying to Ireland."

She said, her voice going up an octave when she said 'Ireland'. Her thick Irish accent coating each word beautifully. Her face glowed with joy. She looked really happy to be going back home.

"Okay mom, we're ready when you are."

I said as she turned to leave.

I sighed and grabbed my suitcase. Belle did the same.

"We better get going."

Belle said sadly.

"Yeah."

We both went out into the hallway with our belongings. We loaded them into the truck, even Shadow my familiar put his favorite chew toy-my first staff-in the back of the truck. We all climbed in and drove to the airport. Once there our stuff was loaded onto the plane and we were about to board when I heard Shadow growling behind me. I turned and saw a man in an airport uniform behind me.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

I asked as sweetly as I could while I rubbed the spot between Shadow's ears to calm him down.

"E-Excuse me miss, b-but animals a-aren't allowed on the planes."

The man said coming to stand beside me. I noticed he was around fifteen. He was skinny, almost as tall as me, had long brown hair that kept falling infront of his boyish face, and deep blue eyes. All in all he was kinda cute.

"I'm so sorry. I'll put 'em in a cage."

I said coldly. I pulled Shadow towards the cargo bay and opened one of the pet carriers. Shadow whined and I sighed.

"I know you don't like behing caged, but they won't let you on the plane."

'Den let me find my own way dere.'

Shadow said speaking to me directly through our link. I sighed again and leaned against the wall.

'Shadow you know I'm not gonna let ya do that.'

'You of all people should know why I don't like cages.'

Shadow said, his deep earthy, cajun voice said in my head. He's been my familiar for years now. Ever since I released him from my father's dungon. I'd lived with my dad up till the age of five, then my mom took me away to live with my sister and stepfather. At the time she'd come looking for me I had gone into the dungons to talk to my friend.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>"Very good Kiteria, now put him down."<p>

My father said in his monotone voice. He had been teaching me how to use my powers to levitate things. Seth, the servant boy, was my victim at the moment and I didn't want to let him go. He'd called me a bastard, which wasn't a very intelligent insult since he worked in my father's castle, but it still upset me.

"I said put him down. Now!"

My father yelled and my concentration broke. Seth fell from the ceiling to the ground. I heard the sickening sound of his arms snap out of place, but he got up and walked away.

"Go get cleaned up, then come down to dinner."

My dad said turning away.

"Yes father."

I said, then went to my room and cleaned up.

After dinner I went down to the dungon with my leftovers. I went down the to the last cell and pushed my tray of food inside.

"Hey, dinnertime."  
>I said and heard a deep rumbling from the darkness int he cell, then a body was suddenly slammed against the bars of the cage growling at me.<p>

"Yeah yeah, you're so scary."

I said sarcastically. The one inside the cells topped growling and walked over to the tray of food. The moonlight filtering in from the small, barred window illuminated the pitch black fur and forest green eyes of the wolf inside the cage before me.

When he finished he sat and glared at me.

"What'd you do to be put in here?"

I asked, but got no answer.

"What's your name?"

Again no answer. He talked the first time I met him, that's why I keep coming down here.

"Wanna see a trick?"

I asked and the wolf raised it's head to look at me before laying it back down. I took that as a yes.

"Watch dis."

I said as I focused on the tray inside the cage. It floated up into the air and I brought it over to me. The wolf was watching me intently.

'H-How did she do that?'

"See! I knew you could talk!"

I yelled standing up with a smile on my face. I'd made him talk again.

'How is it she can hear me? Only another animal or my destined master should be able to hear me. Dis child is neither, and I refuse to be a familiar to a child.'

"Hey, I'm right here ya know. I _can_ hear you."

'Go away.'

The wolf said as he turned around in his cell.

"No!"

Silence followed until finally my curiosity got the best of me.

"What's a familiar?"

I asked after a while.

'A what?'

"A familiar. You said it earlier."

I said as I leaned against the cool, stone walls of the dungon. I stared into the wolf's green eyes until it finally looked away.

'A familiar is when an animal and a being of great magical power make an agreement to be lifelong companions.'

"Why'd you say you refused to be de familiar of a child?"

'Because children are weak and are easy target.'

"I'm not weak!"

I yelled at the wolf.

'Look kid you shoul-'

"Kiteria."

'What?'

"My name, it's Kiteria. Not kid."

'Whatever, Kiteria you should leave.'

"Why?"

'Because Sironath doesn't like people being near me.'

"Father? Why?"

'Daddy? Are you tellin me Sironath is your father?'

"Yes."

I said simply and silence followed again.

'Because he wants me as his familiar.'

The wolf said after a while. I looked at him and cocked my head to the side.

"So? Dat doesn't mean people can't come talk to you."

'You don't get it do you! No one's been able to hear me except you! Your father tried, but he couldn't. So he put me in here until I agree to be his familiar.'

"What would be so bad about being my father's familiar?"

'You know for a four year old you're pretty smart.'

He said and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm five thank you very much!"

I heard him laugh before he answered my earlier question.

'He is an evil man. A powerful, but evil man. And besides, I can only be the familiar to the person who can hear me.'

"So then you could be my-"

'I refuse to be a familar to a weak little kid.'

"I already told you, I'm not weak!"

'Prove it.'

"How?"

I asked confused.

'Use your magic to open dis cage.'

"Why when I can-"

'So you can't do it?'

The wolf asked with a smirk.

"I never said I couldn't."

'Den do it!'

"Fine!"

I yelled and my untrained magical powers flared. I focused on the bars of the cell, then the door fell off it's hinges. I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ha."

'So you do have some power. Albeit it's untrained, but it's definately dere.'

"So, what's your name?"

I asked.

'Can you get dis chain off my neck?'

I did as he asked and the chain fellt ot he ground.

'Now my forepaw.'

"Not until you tell me your name."

'Get me out and I'll tell you.'

I stared at the wolf before me for a while before nodding. I gathered my powers in my hands, but before I could get the chain off the wolf's paw I was pulled back.

I screamed until someone put a hand over my mouth.

"Kiteria, baby it's me. We need to leave."

I calmed down at the sound of my mother's voice. She started to pull me along with her but I broke away from her and went back to the wolf.

"Kiteria come one!"

"Not until I get him out."

I said as I used my power to break the chain on his paw.

"Dere, now let's go."

My mom said picking both me and the wolf up and running outside.

"There I got you out. Now what's your name?"

I asked the wolf as my mother ran from my father's castle.

'Shadow.'

"Well Shadow, still not wanting to be my familiar?"

I asked as my mother ran through the forest, putting as much distance between us and my father's castle. And to be honest I couldn't be happier.

'Why do you want me to be your familiar?'

He asked and I could hear the curiosity in his voice. I smiled at him before answering.

"Because, we both hate my father."

Shadow was silent for a whiile before answering.

'Kiteria, I will be your familiar and stay loyal to you and those you hold dear from now until you tell me to leave.'

I smiled and nodded at him.

"And I you."

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>"I know Shadow, but we can't go hoem unless you get in the cage. Please Shadow."<p>

I begged and he sighed before finally relenting.

'You'll owe me.'

"We'll go hunting as soon as we land."

'Fine.'

Shadow said as he crawled into the carrier. I shut the door and smiled at my familiar.

"Thanks Shadow."

A/N: Please read and review and tell us what you think. Love you all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I'm cutting the actual chapters short because I'm not too sure about how you guys would react to extra long chapters. But I'm writing the next chapter cuz my friend wants to know what you guys think. Love you all. Please, read and review.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

Poor Shadow, I know he doesn't enjoy being in a cage, but I guess it's the only way he can go with us.

"Is he gonna be alright?"

I asked Kit as we walked up the plane's stairs. She looked lost in thought. She blinked a few times before answering.

"Yeah, he'll be just fine."

Kit sounded off, but I took her word for it and took a seat next to the window.

"Hey now. Why do you get de window seat Belle?"

"Read your ticket Kit, it has your seat number."

I said while rechecking mine.

'A17, yep this is my seat.'

"Oh...I feel stupid now..."

Kit said as she sat down next to me.

"It's okay sis, you didn't see it."

She just nodded before pulling out her spellbook. To any other person it would look like a normal book, but because Kit's magic didn't work on me I could see it for what it really was. I smiled at it's worn leather covering and dog-eared pages. She really did enjoy doing her spells.

Just as soon as it was out it was gone.

"Dad!"

Kit yelled, shocked that he actually took it.

"Kiteria, you can't just pull this out in the middle of all these people."

He said, his deep southern accent went well with his honey brown eyes, deep brown hair, and tall well-built frame. Dad may not be able to see Kit's spellbook for how it is, but he still knows what it is.

"I know that, that's why it has a cloaking spell on it."

Kit said trying to snatch it back.

"I don't care. You are not going to read this while on the plane."

He said keeping it out of her reach.

"But what else can I do for the next twenty hours?"

"Read a _normal_ book."

He said, adding emphasis to the word 'normal'.

"Dere's no such thing as 'normal' and we all know it."

Kit said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't argue with me Kiteria."

Kit looked like she was about to say something, but before she could I put my hand on her shoulder and looked my dad in the eyes.

"Conner, let me have Kiteria's spellbook."

I said and my dad handed it over.

"Good, now I do believe it's time for you to take your seat."

I said and he sat down. I leaned back in my seat and looked out the window.

"Belle, did you just do that mind control thing on dad?"

I hated doing that and with Kit saying it out loud it only made it worse.

"Annabelle answer me."

Kit said in a serious and somewhat demanding tone.

'No, not that tone. Please, I feel bad enough already.'

"Anna-"

"YES! Okay, I did. I used it, just drop it!"

I yelled and continued to look out the window as a few tears fell down my face.

"Belle...I'm sorry."

"No Kit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you...but you know I did it for you."

"I know..."

Kit said getting lost in her thoughts. We let it drop and went about our daydreams and thoughts about Ireland.

* * *

><p>DREAM SEQUENCE<p>

* * *

><p>The swirling of colors engulfed me as Kit and I walked up the steps of the Gaelic Academy. Eyes followed our every move, tracing our figures for imperfections. They'd find none and wonder why. Out of nowhere this amazing blonde haired beauty cut off my sight of Kit. A spine chilling scream cut through the silence...<p>

* * *

><p>END DREAM SEQUENCE<p>

* * *

><p>I woke with a jolt, startled out of sleep by the scream.<p>

"Belle are you okay? You look scared."

Kit said.

"Just a dream. Just a dream-"

I said more to myself than to Kit, just trying to reassure myself.

"Oh, sweetie. Was it one of the normal ones?"

I could only nod to answer my mother.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I had been watching Belle sleep like I usually do, trying to make sure she was okay. She hadn't used her mind control power since middle school. I'd once asked her what it was like, using such a power and she said it was frightening. Knowing you had the power to make a person do whatever you wanted them to just by speaking it aloud. It was a dark power, powerful and useful, but dark. She never liked using her power, and normally never would unless it's necessary.

"Thank you Belle."

I whispered to her.

"You're...welcome Kit."

She mumbled in her sleep making me smile.

I heard her heartbeat pick up, then her eyes flew open. She looked scared.

"Belle are you okay? You look scared."

"Just a dream. Just a dream-"

She said in a small whisper, more to herself than to me.

"Oh, sweetie. Was it one of the normal ones?"

Our mother asked in a soft voice. Her Irish accent coming through strong with each word. Belle just nodded. I watched as the color slowly returned to her face and her body relaxed, but her eyes still held traces of fear in their iridescent depths. I reached out and gently squeezed her hand. She jumped slightly before calming down. She flipped her hand up and laced her fingers with mine. We spent the rest of the plane ride like that. Acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but Belle kept a constant deathgrip on my hand.

When we landed Belle released my hand only long enough to grab her bag, then she laced her fingers with mine once more. Even though she's the older of the two of us she still looks to me when she's scared or needs advice, and vice versa. Our mom and dad led the way through the airport and to the rental car. Belle climbed in first, pulling me ina fter her. Then Shadow jumped in, pulling the door shut with his tail. Our dad started the car then drove out of the airport parking lot and went down the road to our new house.

It was silent for the first few hours in the car, then Belle finally completely calmed down. The landscape of our ancestrial hom driving out any remainders of her dream. Trees lined the mile long drive, beautiful and plump with tender green leaves.

"Kit look!"

Belle said, excited about something. I glanced around and saw what she saw. A gorgeous victorian house with a wrap around porch with tall white columns.

"It's so pretty!"

Belle's country accent hit home with the word 'pretty'.

"Sure is Belle, I get the biggest room!"

I said jumping out of the car.

"What! No!"

She yelled running after me. We raced towards the house and blasted throught the mahogony door, but stopped short when we almost stepped in some trash.

"Oh my..."

Belle said.

"This is nasty! Who de hell lived here!"

I said. Mom came up behind us.

"It's okay...girls get to cleaning; I'm gonna call and raise hell wit dis moving company."

'Kit, you said we'd hunt...'

Shadow reminded me.

'I know, and we will. Just let me do dis first so I won't get in trouble.'

I said rubbing his head between his ears.

'Fine...'

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

As we walked around the house I noticed the trash and dust all around us.

"Kiteria no magic!"

Dad yelled up the stairs to us.

"Dammit!"

Kit whispered.

"It's good, we'll get done with this in no time."

"Sure..."

She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll get the living room, dining room and kitchen if you'll get the halls, and bathrooms..."

I said.

"What about the bedrooms?"

Kit asked.

"We'll get those last, to see who wants what...okay?"

"Got it."

She said rolling up her sleeve and tying her hair back.

We set to work and after about ten minutes I heard mom yelling and looked out the window. She was on the phone looking madder than hell. I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Oh, it's just you."

I said noticing Kit.

"She's pissed..."

She said looking out the window over my shoulder.

"That would be an understatement."

I said with a smile.

"You knew dis house was nastier than a dump and you still let us move in!"

"We better work while we can Belle..."

Kit said turning away from the window and our mother's complaints.

"Kay."

I finished the living and dining rooms then walked into the kitchen. I screamed when i saw a giant rat crawl across the floor.

"Son of a -"

I was cut off as one of Kit's daggers flew by my face and empaled the rat in the stomach.

"Eww!"

I screamed as the rat's blood seeped out and covered the floor.

"What is it!"

Dad yelled as he sprinted into the kitchen just as Kit pulled her dagger out.

"Oh my damn! That's a big Rat!"

She said wiping the blood from the blade of her dagger and sheathing it before dad could see it.

"Kit I'll trade you for the bathrooms now..."

I spoke weakly, I hated-no dispised rats.

"Alright..."

She said in a solemn voice. I hugged her tightly trying to make her feel less guilty. She hated killing any kind of animal, even ugly ass rats.

"Love you..."

"I know. Let's hurry up and finish."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I pulled away from Belle's hug and headed into the kitchen. I walked past the dead rat on the floor. I gathered up all the trash and put it in a big plastic bag. Then I gathered all the dishes and washed them. As I was putting them away I felt Shadow nudge my leg. I turned to look at him.

"What is it Shadow?"

'I'm sorry you had to kill it.'

He said though our connection as he rubbed his head against my leg. I smiled and pet him on his head.

'Thanks Shadow. It's weird. I have no problem killing humans when needbe, but I can't stand killing animals. Even when I hunt I still geel guilty afterwards.'

'It's just who you are. You ahve a kind heart, dat's one of the reasons I agreed to be your familiar.'

"That and I got you out of that cell."

I said with a smirk as I went around the kitchen straightening things in the cabinets and on the counters that I had already unpacked.

'Dat too. I'm gonna take dis thing out and bury it.'

Shaodow said. I didn't have to turn to see what he was talking about. I felt his aura disappear and sighed when he left. I grabbed the mop and dunket it in the bucket full of mopwater. I mopped the floor, ridding it of the dirt and grime, as well as the crimson liquid coating part of the black and white checkered linolium. I wrung out the mop, dumped the water, and put both back in their places before heading upstairs to the bedrooms. I could still hear our mother blessing out someone from the moving company on her cell phone.

I sighed and walked into the bedroom across from the stairs. I stopped when I saw Belle.

"Hey."

She looked up fromt he pile of leaves she was raking into a pile on the wood floor.

"Hey."

She said going back to work. I looked around the room and smiled. It had a queen sized four poster bed to one side and a desk with drawers on the other side. There wer two windows on the wall facing the east and a bathroom in the room joining the bedroom. There was a darkwood door on one of the dark blue walls that I guessed was the closet. A dresser was next to an entertainment center sitting adjacent to the bed.

"Seems like you've picked out your room."

I said making a rake pop into my hand, then started helping Belle.

"Hey! Dad said no magice!"

She said with a smile. I knew she didn't really care what dad said about the magic.

"What he don't know won't hurt him."

I said with a smile of my own.

"Yeah."

Belle said both answering my earlier question and responding to what I'd just said.

"Who de hell let's leave get into their room?"

I asked as we finished raking up the leaves and putting them in a trash bag. We both sat down on her bed and sighed.

"I don't know, but what I do know is I like this room."

Belle said with a smile.

"Well that's good. Now you get to help me pick and clean my room."

Belle groaned and I smiled as I stood up.

"Come one. The sooner we get situated the sooner we get to relax."

"Fine."

She said as I pulled her off the bed.

We walked down the left side of the upstairs hall first, checking every room but I didn't like any of them. So we checked the right side. We looked at small room, big room, red rooms, and blue rooms but I didn't like any of them.

"Damn it Kit, pick a room already!"

Belle yelled at me.

"it's not my fault dis house has so many rooms."

"No, but with all these rooms you should have no problems picking a fuckin' room."

She said her Irish accent slightly overpowering her country one.

"Look, I just want a room that _feels_ right to me, you know?"

I asked, adding emphasis to the word 'feels' hoping to get her to understand.

"No. You're weird Kit, you know _that_?"

She said, emphasizing 'that'. I laughed as we walked to the last room. It was the last door at the end of the hall. We went inside and I gasped. Inside it had a dark cherrywood floor that went down into a small sitting area you could step down into. There was a queen sized four poster bed against one of the walls like Belle's room just on the oppostie side. Ther was a step up sectional where there were three full sized windows with a blackwood bench below them. I saw a door leading to a bathroom connected to the bedroom. There was a dark crimson door on the left of the bed that I guessed was the closet. There was a darkwood desk sitting across formt he bed, and a dresser sitting across from the windows.

I walked in and stepped down into the sitting area. It was bigger when you were actually standing in it. It would be perfect for my meditation area. Belle walked into the closet and screamed. I ran in after her, worried something was wrong.

"Belle? What's wrong?"

"Your closet is huge!"

I sighed and slumped against the black wall of my closet. Of course she'd scream over the size of the closet. I looked around the inside of the closet and saw that there were shelves, and drawers, and tables lining the walls. There was also a rail going along the walls on both sides where you could hang clothes. The closet had more room than I had clothes.

"I don't need all dis space."

I said straightening up.

"Well the space you don't use for clothes you can use for your magical things."

Belle said walking out of the closet. I followed and walked back into the dark purple walled bedroom.

"So I take it you want this room?"

Belle asked.

"Definately."

I said and saw Belle smile before heading out the door.

"Where you going?"

I asked her from the doorway.

"Back to my room, you don't need my help. Your'e room is spotless, you just have to move your stuff in."

She said as she walked down the hall. She stopped at her door and turned to look back at me.

"And you can use magic to do that. Just don't let dad catch you."

She said with a smile before disappering into her room. I smiled and walked back into mine.

I made sure to close the door and lock it before closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I raised my arms and thought about where I'd like my things to be in my room, then used a small amount of my powers to locate my stuff and teleport it to my room. I opened my eyes and dropped my arms. I smiled and crawled over to my bed. The old one was now in the backyard.

I laid down and sighed. I heard Shadow scratching against my door. I flicked the lock on the door and Shadow pushed it open. He jumped up onto my bed next to me and laid down. I pet his head and he growled happily. It almost sounded like a purr.

'When are we going to hunt?'

'Let me rest a bit den we'll go.'

'Okay.'

He said and I heard his heartbeat slow and his breathing even out. In no time he was asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when I heard my dad's voice.

"KITERIA!"

'Fuck.'

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE ANY MAGIC!"

'How de hell does he automatically know when I use a big portion of my magic?'

I heard him come up the stiars and walk up and down the hall. Finally he got to my room. I opened my eyes and saw my dad standing in the doorway.

"Look dad, I cleaned the whole house wit Belle without usin any magic. I only teleported my stuff up to my room. It's not dat big a deal."

"It is a big deal. We're in a new house, can't you at least start off normally."

"Dad dere's no such thing as-"

"You know what I meant Kiteria! I know you're not used to living without using your powers or acting like a human, but for once just try it."

"Fine, I'll try dad."

"That's all I ask."

With that my dad turned and left. Once I heard him go donw the stairs I sighed.

"How the hell does he _do_ dat?"

'He's your dad, how does he do anythin?'

'Yeah, but a human shouldn't be able to tell when I use my powers. No one else can.'

'Well I guess all those times you used your powers on him as a child has made him sensitive to dem.'

'Maybe.'

I said closing my eyes again. I really needed a nap.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

I heard dad yell at Kit and froze. I stopped packing my dresser and listened. When I was sure everything was alright I went back to unpacking boxes. Mome was done yelling at the moving guy and was in the living room when I quietly walked down the stairs and sneaked up behind her. I tapped her shoulder, she turned and her blue eyes widened and her fangs were drawn. Taking a few quick steps back I stared at her. Those needle-sharp, white fangs didn't extend unless she was majorly pissed off.

"What did you want Annabelle?"

There was a stern 'don't play with me' tone to her normally soft as velvet voice.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you still needed help..."

"No, we got everything. Nice job on the house. You girls did good. By de way, where's your sister?"

"Oh, she promised Shadow a hunt when we got done because he had to be put inside a cage."

"Good, you go on and hunt. I'm tired and we have a big day tomorrow, okay?"

She spoke briefly like she could pass out right there.

"Okay mom, go on and lay down. You look like you could use it."

I said as I walked out the back door.

I sniffed the air to find something to 'eat'. To the west a small doe just over a year old, the east a young buck-too young-, north was Kit and Shadow stalking a herd of deer. Which left me south, with a nice buck, about two years of age. I ran letting my pent up energy take me far. The wind whipped my hair around wildly. Stepping lightly I stopped about twenty feet from a beautiful tan, four pointer buck. I pounced, leaping into the air. Just as he made eye contact with me I bit into the tender flesh on his neck and drank deeply.

As I felt his sould leave his body I let him down easy not wanting to disrupt his newly found peace. I walked slowly back towards the house, taking in the nature around me. One thing you must know about me; I love nature. With it's fresh air and cool, clear streams. I'd marry it if I could.

Hearing a crack I froze and sniffed at the air looking around. Silence followed and seemed to envelope everything around me. The animals were gone and even the stream behind me seemed to be trying to run quietly. I noticed a familiar scent in the air and it wasn't one I particularly liked.

"Duncan, what are _you_ doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Love you all. My friend is driving me crazy and telling me to type as much as I can before we have to go back to school so I will. She also love you all for reviewing, and you all know I do too. And to make things easier on me since I cut the chapter short last time I'm starting off from where I left off. You guys know the drill. R&R please.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

"Duncan, what are _you_ doing here?"

I asked as Duncan stepped out from behind a tree. The fading sunlight cast shadows across his face.

"I came to see you my dear Annabelle."

He said walking closer to me. I wanted to take a step back to get away from him, but that would have been showing weakness. And Duncan was the _last_ person I wanted to show weakness to.

"Well go back. I don't want to see you."

I said sternly as I brushed past him and started walking back to the house.

"I never asked what you wanted Annabelle."

He said and I stopped to look back at him. A bad decision on my part. His lips crashed harshly against mine and I felt him nip my bottom lip. I pulled away and slapped him. His head tilted to the side from the force of my hand.

"Don't touch me!"

I yelled at him before walking away.

"You've kept me waiting long enough my dear. I will not wait any longer."

I heard him say, but ignored him and kept walking. Suddenly I was pushed up against a tree with Duncan behind me.

"Now my dear, if you cooperate no one will get hurt."

He said as he pressed me further against the bark of the tree. I heard a movement behind me, then a sound of a zipper being undone.

'Oh God no! No, no, no! This can't be happening!'

I started to fight against him as he yanked my pants down my legs, tearing the denim of my jeans. He pressed himself up aginst me and I felt his erection poke against my back. I tired turning around and hitting him, but he grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the tree. I felt the bark dig into my back.

"Ahh, thank you for making it easier on me my dear."

He said as he kissed me again. He forced his tongue into my mouth, and I almost gagged when his tongue went down my throat. One of his hand slide across my thighs and passed my pantieline. He slipped a finger beneath the white lacy fabric and I bit down hard on his tongue. He pulled away from me and spat out a mouthful of his own blood. He smacked me hard causing me to hit my head on the bark of the tree I was pinned against.

"Now, we'll have none of that. I can be gentle with you and make this a wonderful experience for you, or I can be rough. Your choice my dear."

He said as he ripped my panties off.

"You can go to hell Duncan!"

I yelled at him. He smirked at me before taking a handful of my hair and throwing me down on the forest floor.

"Seems like you want to make this hard on yourself."

Duncan said as he ripped my shirt and bra off with his claws. I started to cry. Duncan was going to rape me and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't cry my dear, I'll make you scream for me."

He said as he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Go fuck yourself Duncan!"

I yelled at him. Not the smartest thing to say considering the situation I was in but it made me feel better saying it.

Duncan flipped me over and pinned my hands above my head.

"I'd much rather fuck you my dear."

He said and I shivered as I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck as he went to enter me.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I suddenly had a feeling that something was wrong. I dropped the buck I had been feeding on and sniffed the air.

'What is it Kit?'

Shadow asked me as I turned my head towards the south. I felt fear trickle into my senses as the wind blew in from the direction I was facing. I noticed scents on the air I was familiar with. Belle, deer, and Duncan.

'Wait, what de hell is dat bastard doing here?'

I ran towards the south where I just _knew_ Belle was in trouble. I ran faster as I felt a new wave of unduliated fear and tasted blood in my mouth from where my fangs lengthened and cut into my lower lip.

I moved through the brush and came to a scene that had me seeing red. My sister, pinned underneath Duncan with his filthy ass about to rape her. I heard her crying and she screamed.

"Get off me! KIT!"

"Your sister can't do shit my dear."

Duncan said in her ear. I stepped up to him, grabbed a handful of his raven locks and yanked him off Belle and thre him into the nearest tree. Smiling when I heard it break from the impact.

"Wanna bet you filthy ass mother fucker?"

I said before jumping on him. I went for his face. I punched the son of a bitch, drawing blood with the first hit.

"Get the fuck off me Kiteria!"

He yelled trying to grab my hands. I dug my nails into his ribs and twisted. I smiled when I heard a sickening pop.

"You tired to rape Belle, I'm goin to kill you!"

At that Belle came up behing me and tried pulling me off of Duncan.

"Leave me be Annabelle!"

I said as I punched Duncan once, twice, four times; smiling when I heard his jaw break. All bloody and broken I got off him and spoke.

"Now, listen closely you mother fucker. The next time you so much as _touch_ her I will not _only_ beat de livin' shit out of you, but I will cut your dick off, shove it down your throat and let you choke on it. Do I make myself clear?"

I said so calmly that I scared myself as well as Duncan who nodded. I shrugged out of my black leather jacket and wrapped it around Belle and started walking back to the house. Shadow was waiting for us on the porch.

'What ha-'

'Not now.'

I said as I led Belle inside the house and up to my room. I sat her on my bed and I ran a hot bath for her. When the tub was full I led her into my bathroom and shut the door after me. I pulled my jacket off her shoulder and laid it on the counter. I pulled the rest of her torn clothes off, noticing how she flinched at my touch. I helped her into the tub and relaxed when her aura calmed down a little.

'Damn you Duncan. I swear to God de next time I see you I'm gonna kill you.'

I turned to leave and felt her aura spike with fear. I stopped as I reached the door and it leveled out. I sighed and shrugged out of my clothes. I walked back over to the tub and lowered myself into the water. Belle's aura went back down and her scent no longer held the lemony tang of her fear. We both sat in silence for a while until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Belle."

I said softly. She jumped at the sound of my voice, but seemed to snap out of whatever trance she'd been in. I moved over towards her and grabbed the rag. I poured some of my favorite body wash onto the rag. Belle had tole me she always loved the smell fo it. She said it made her feel safe when she smelled it.

I started to wash her back like we had donw when we were kids. I handed her the rag and she washed the rest of her body. I grabbed the cup from the side of the tub, filled it with water, then rinsed the soap off Belle's body. I grabbed my lavender shampoo and poured some into my hands. I scrubbed it into Belle's hair being mindful of my claws. When I was finished I washed the shampoo out of her hair and grabbed the conditioner. As I was running a comb through her shoulder length light brown hair to make sure I got it all she finally spoke.

"Thank you Kit."

She said in a whisper, but I still heard her.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I"ll always be dere for you when you need me."

I said as I rinsed her hair. She sat facing the full length mirror on the wall not saying anything. I quickly washed my body and hair then stepped out of the tub. I dried off and wrapped a towel around my waits, then grabbed another towel and turned towards the tub.

"Come on, it's time to get out."

Belle didn't say anything, she just climbed out of the tub. I wrapped the towel around her and led her back to my room. I sat her on my bed and walked into my closet. I quickly dressed in my pj's and grabbed a pair of light blue silk pajamas for Belle.

I walked back into my room and handed them to Belle. She stood and dressed, dropping the towel to the floor. She sat back down onmy bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. I grabbed the brush off my bedside table and started to brush her hair. She relaxed again and I started humming the lullaby our mother used to sing to us as kids. I finished brushing her hair and started brushing my own while still humming. I heard her breathing and heartbeat slow and I knew she was asleep.

I got up, put the brush back on the table, picked up both her towel and mine and went into the bathroom. I hung up both towels, let the bathwater out, and put our dirty clothes-after fixing Belle's- in the hamper. I walked back into my room and saw Belle was tossing and turning on my bed and her scent was full of fear. I raced to her side and took her heand. I forced the nightmare out of her mind and replaced it with a better, nicer dream.

I relaxed when her heartrate returned to normal and her scent went back to it's original Honey adn Vanilla. As I watched Belle sleep I thought of what happened and how it was effecting Belle. Maybe it'd be best if she didn't remember this. I sighed and closed my eyes.

'This is one of those moments when I wished my magic worked on Belle.'

I laid my hand on her forehead trying to will the bad dreams to stay away since that seemed like the only thing I could do.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

I kept my mind cut off from the things around me. Fear tainted my blood, my spirit.

'How could I be so weak!'

I mentally beat myself. Kit helped me into the tub, steamy water encircled me. She always made me feel better no matter what. She stayed iwht me, helping me bathe with her body wash, and gently washing my hair. Teh familiar scent of lavender washed over me and helped calm me.

"Belle."

Kit's soft voice made me jump.

'It's so stupid, why am I being so weak?'

I climbed out when she said it was time to get out. Slowly we made our wat to Kit's room. With a pair of silky blue pj's on, a brush softly running through my brown hair, and the hum of a familiar lullaby I began to get sleepy. Soon the darkness dragged me down with it's claws into a horrid dream. Duncan, he was everywhere. Pinning me down and I did nothing. I just let him rape me over and over again. I calmed when I felt a cool hand on my forehead.

"Shh, it's okay Belle. Get some rest, we still have school tomorrow..."

Darkness took me by the hand and led me down a peaceful hallway.

I woke to the sound of the three words I never wanted to hear again.

"Kiteria. Annabelle my dear, school time."

The tears started before I could fully open my yees. Running trails down my face.

"Shh...OKAY MOM! Shh Belle, it's okay."

Kit whispered in my ear. I nodded numbly.

Rising to my feet I stumbled down the hall towards my room. Pulling on my 'first day of school' outfit I almost fell, twice. I looked in the mirror and smiled at how good I looked in my black gothic mini skirt and my tight form fitting with low cut tee.

'Just because I almost got raped doesn't mean I can't act okay or look cute right?'

"Belle?"

Kit poked her head in my room.

"Does this look good together?"

She was wearing a form fitting amythest gown with a split going up the side showing off her amazing legs. While giving plenty of room for movement if needbe. Her straight black hair had purple streaks in it going down to the middle of her back.

"Kit, you look amazing."

I said trying to force myself to smile and seem normal.

"Belle, you don't need to act like dat around me...I was dere, I know what happened."

She said with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"I know Kit, I just...I just want these damn visions to go away!"

I yelled the last part not meaning to.

"Kit I'm sorry. I didn't meant to yell."

"Belle, I understand...you don't need to say you're sorry."

We talked a bit while we walked down teh stairs with our messenger bags.

"Nom, poptarts."

Kit and I said in unisons. We had our favorites set out on the counter. We grabbed a glass of mile and walked out the door.

Right down the street was our new school; Gaelic Academy. We walked up to the steps, it had a beautiful gothic outlook.

"Wow, it's cute."

I said as my eyes followed up to the peak of the building, lingering for a moment right before i felt a presence behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw a tall, well-built man about thirty-six years old, starting to lose hair in the middle of his oddly shaped head.

"Ladies, your attire is not appropriate for our school dress code."

As he spoke me and Kit looked at each other.

"So?"

We asked in unison. I looked around and saw pink and white uniforms.

"Ewww, pink!"

I said momentarily forgetting the man infront of us.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I smiled to myself at Belle's response to the pink and white uniforms. The girls were wearing pink and white plaid skirts going down to their knees and white short sleeved shirts with pink ribbons tied in their hair. The boys were wearing what looked like suits. The pants were pink and white plaid like the girl's skirts and the coat was a mix of pink and white that didn't look all that bad. They had pink bowties. The uniforms weren't all that bad looking, the only thing wrong with them was that they were _pink_and white.

"You two will have to change immediately."

The man infront of us said.

"Really? And who are you?"

I asked in a bored tone.

"I happen to be the principal of this fine establishment, and if you don't change into the uniforms of this academy then I will be forced to call your parents."

"You don't want to do that."

Belle said finally joining the conversation.

"And why is that young lady?"

The principal asked.

"Believe me, you just don't."

Belle said.

"Follow me, we're going to call your parents about your state of dress."

He said as he turned and walked into the academy. Belle looked at me and I shrugged.

We followed after our new principal. We walked into the office and he was standing next to the phone.

"Call your parents."

He ordered.

"I'm tellin you you don't want to be doin' dat."

Belle said, her Country-Irish accent kicking in.

"Call them."

He ordered again.

"Fine, just don't say I didn't warn ya."

Belle said as she walked up to the phone. She picked it up and punched in our number. I walked over to the window of the office. i knew what was coming and I personally didn't want to hear our mother bitch this early in the morning if I could help it. I looked at the reflection of the office cast on the window. There were chairs and tables right next to the window. There was a desk where the principal was taking the phone from Belle. It looked like a normal high school office. A little disappointing. I saw Belle's reflection show up on the window behind me.

"He talkin to mom?"

I asked not turning around.

"Yep."

"She bitchin him out?"

"Not yet, but it won't take long before she do-"

"What de fuck are you doin callin my house dis damn early in de fuckin mornin!"

I cringed at the sound of our mother's voice through the reciever of the phone. I noticed the principal holding the phone away from his ear until the stream of cussing from the other end stopped.

"I'm sorry Mrs. O'Conner, but your daughters are in violation of our school's dress code and-"

"You woke me up dis early in de damn mornin for dis?"

"You will have to come get them so they can change into appropriate attire."

"Dey are old enough to make their own decisions.-"

"Ma'am I must insist that you-"

I tuned out the next stream of cussing that came from our mother's end of the phone because the principal had cut her off and pulled the ribbon from my pocket and tied it around my neck. I frowned when the color clashed horribly with what I was wearing. I pointed my hand towards my ribbon and it slowly bled a deep purple. I saw Belle looking at me in the window.

"So you're actually going to wear the ribbon?"

"Why not? It looks cute."

I said and smiled when she pulled out hers and wrapped it around her wrist several times before finally tying it.

"Would you mind?"

She asked holding out her arm. I smiled again as I changed the pink ribbon on her arm to an iridescent green to match her eyes.

"Dey can wear what dey wish. Now leave me de fuck alone before I hunt you down and put _you_in the school's uniform. The _girl's _uniform."

And with that I heard our mom hang up.

"Told you so."

Me and Belle said in unison as the principal turned towards us.

"Go to class."

He said before walking away. I sighed and threw my arms over my head, messenger bag still in hand.

"Come on, let's go."

I said to Belle as I started walking to our first class.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Love you guys all for the reviews. Thanks. As long as people are reading this we'll keep writing. You all should know that you guys are the only, I repeat the **ONLY** people being allowed to read this. Please tell us honestly what you think so we know what we need to work on. Please read and review and tell others about it. Love you all. Also know that I reuse one of my characters from A.P.L.K.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

We walked silently to English. The halls were a beautiful sky blue with a high arched ceiling. Wooden beams held the ceiling above our heads. Ms. Reid was waiting at the door. She was a slender woman with long, honey-blonde hair and steel gray eyes.

"Hello girls, welcome to our beautiful academy."

Her voice was smooth and had an Irish accent that sounded almost like a song.

"Please take your seats."

Kit and I walked towards the back, we've always sat in the back no matter what class. As we walked down the aisle of desks I felt a strong slap on my ass. My face reddened and my temper rose.

"Look here asshole!"

I yelled at the boy who slapped my ass at top of my lungs and Ms. Reid's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Just cause I'm new 'round here does NOT mean you can smack my ass! If you ever touch me again I'll slit your motherfuckin throat!"

His eyes were huge and he had paled with each of my words.

"Miss O'Conner! Dat king of language is not appropriate for a young lady!"

She wasn't really yelling at me, but I could tell she was upset.

"Sorry Ms. Reid."

I said as I took my seat next to Kit, she just shook her head at me.

"We'll just over look dat small outburst and you can introduce yourselves."

Ms. Reid said. Kit looked at me and I nodded. Even though I'm older I still do what she asks me to and vice versa.

"Well my name is Annabelle and my sister's name is Kiteria."

I sat down once I finished and saw people staring at me.

'Damn my Country-Irish accent.'

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Kit adn I said in unison. At that class started. I kept my senses open for any evil auras.

'Nothing...'

I started to taste a bitter-sweet flavor and looked around me. The jerk who slapped my ass was looking at me. His blonde hair looked odd with his brown eyes.

'Probably dyed it.'

I thought as I kept looking at him. He had a football player's build. I shot him a look and my eyes flashed pure black as I went full vampire. He quickly turned around, all color drained from his face.

"Annabell! Quit it!"

Kit snapped at me. Her voice sounded shocked.

"Hisss!"

'Oh shit! I just hissed at my sister!'

"Annabelle Nicole O'Conner, don't you hiss at me!"

She said and her eyes sparked with fire as she yelled at me.

"K-Kit I'm s-sorry."

I stumbled over my words when I saw Kit's eyes had changed from their normal violet to a mix of black and amythest.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I could feel my powers writhing beneath the surface of my skin, itching to be released.

"K-Kit I'm s-sorry."

Belle said stumbling over her words. I reigned in my powers as her eyes went back to their iridescent green. I looked away from belle and pretened to be listening to the teacher when really I was searching for any evil auras. Coming up with nothing I sighed and shifted my gaze to look out the big pane glass windows of the classroom.

'I have to admit, this place is pretty nice.'

"Kit?"

Belle whispered and I ignored her. It's a miracle how the teacher didn't hear our earlier...conversation.

"Kit are you mad at me?"

Belle asked and I sighed before turning to look at her.

"I'm not mad at you Belle, I just don't want to be here. You should know better dan anyone dat school absolutely bores me."

I said as I looked back out the window.

"That's just because you're a nerd."

Belle said playfully and I flashed her a fanged smile. I heard her laugh and my smile widened. The bell rang and I said bye to Belle. She had Science next and I had Math. The one class I'm not that great in.

I walked in and sat in the desk in the far corner of the room. The whole class looked at me and gasped. I glanced around through the corner of my eye wondering why they were all staring at me. I finally turned to one girl and asked why everyone was acting so weird.

"Because, you're sitting in _his_ desk."

The girl said adding emphasis to 'his'.

"Who?"

"Hikaku Chikari."

The girl said and I could tell she thought whoever this Hitaku Chidari guy was to be dreamy.

"So?"

I asked bored.

"So you need to get your annoying little ugly ass up out of Kari's desk."

Another girl said stepping forward from the crowd. The way the crowd reacted to her voice I could tell she was the 'Queen Bee' of the school. I turned and glared at her. She had golden blonde straight hair going down to the middle of ehr back, a small cheerleader build, cerulean eyes, and a bad attitude to boot. She just screamed preppy bitch.

"And why should I?"

I asked crossing my arms and leaning the chair back to balance on two legs.

"Because I said so pig."

The girl said.

"Donna, maybe you shouldn't-"

The girl I'd asked what was going on earlier said.

"Quiet Becky. Dis pig needs to know her place."

The preppy bitch, Donna, said. She was really pissing me off.

"I said get up bitch."

Donna said as she stepped forward and grabbed my arm. I grabbed Donna's wrist and pried her hand off me.

"Look slut, I am _not_ in the mood to deal with you. Leave me alone before you make me do something you won't like."

I said as I let her go.

"Slut? Bitch! I'm not a slut, you ugly ass pig! At least I belong here. You don't even have an accent!"

Donna said then did something she really shouldn't have. She raised her hand and smacked me. The class gasped and I stood up from the desk and turned to glare at the dumb girl before me. Her eyes widened and I was pretty sure it was because my eyes ahd changed from their normal violet to a mix of black from my vampire side and amythest from my witch side.

"I warned you no ta mess wit me."

I said to the scared human standing infront of me before punching her square in the face. She fell to the ground hyolding her nose. I just sat back down and stared out the window.

"I tole ya not ta mess wit me, not my fault ya didn't listen."

I said as I kept looking out the window trying to reign in my emotions. That bitch had pissed me off and my vampire side wanted tear her apart. And my with side wanting to torture her wasn't helping.

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

I heard a lot of commotion from my second period. I walked through the door in time to see a girl with jet black hair with violet streaks going down to her waist punch Donna. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face when I smelled Donna's blood. She was one of the more annoying one of my fans. My smile faded slightly when the black haired girl sat back down. She was sitting in my seat. Then an idea came to me and I smiled again.

'If this girl is like de others then this is goin to be boring, but I have a feeling dat she's different.'

I pushed my way through a few people until they saw me and made room for me. There are times when it pays to have crazy fans. I walked up to my desk and stopped right beside the black haired girl who was looking out the window.

"Go away."

She said in a soft whisper, but I still heard her.

"I don't think so. You're sittin' in my desk."

I said with a smile. I felt her aura spike and could tell she wasn't in a mood to play, but I was going to mess with her anyways.

"Look! All I want ta do is get through de day without too many...problems."

She trialed off a little as she looked up at me.

"Den you might want to get out of Kari's desk."

Becky said and I sighed. I heard a growl coming from the black haired girl in my desk. So I _was _right, she's like me.

"And you should be smart enough to know not ta fuck wit me right now."

The girl said and I smiled to myself. Becy back up and I felt the girl's aura relax just a bit.

"So what's your name?"

I asked as I sat in the desk beside mine. She looked at me briefly before turning and looking out the window again.

"Kari don't waste your time on her."

Dalia said as she wrapped herself around my arm. I supressed a growl. Sometimes it's really hard to hide what I am when these mortals are so irritating.

I ignored Dalia and went back to the girl next to me.

"You see somethin interestin out dere?"

I asked, my accent coming out with each word. I smelled the arousal of all the females in the room spike. All that is except for the new girl.

"More interestin dan what's in here."

She said as she closed her eyes. Whens he finally opened them I noticed her aura had relaxed and her eyes had changed in color. Before they had been a dark amythest, almost black. Now they were a light violet. They were beautiful.

Suddenly her head snapped towards the door and she grabbed her stuff.

"Hey, where ya goin in such a-"

The door to the classroom suddenly burst open and a girl with light brown shoulder length hair that looked a lot like the girl next to me stood in the doorway.

"Kit!"

The girl yelled form the doorway.

"I know Belle. Let's go!"

Teh girl with black hair said as she ran to the door. Both disappeared and I stared after them until my phone buzzed. I flipped it open and held it ot my ear.

"Hikaku."

The voice on the other end said.

"I know Chase."

I said, then he told me where to meet him. I hung up my phone and went out of the classroom heading for the southern tower of teh Academy. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about the black haired girl from earlier, Kit.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

As I made it to second I kept tasting a bitter tast in my mouth.

'Okay so there is evil somewhere around here, but where?'

Science was one of my best subjects, and Chemistry was the best to take. I sat down at a lab table in the back. Beakers had clear and smokey colored liquids in them. I felt someone sit beside me and looked over to see black hair and deep-blue eyes looking at me. I cringed back, images flashing through my head of Duncan.

"Hey, shh...don't cry."

I hadn't even realized the tears running down my face. I swiftly wiped them away.

"I'm not cryin..."

I tired to lie, but failed miserably. He grinned at me before a pretty blonde wrapped her perfectly tanned arms around his neck. I couldn't help but look up at her. Her almond brown eyes sparkled at me.

"Lexi! What the hell is wrong with you?"

He shook her off before turning around and glaring at her. She looked like a scolded child.

"Chase...you know I always hug you."

"No you don't. You're just makin a scene to make people think somethin is goin on between us. When you know damn well i don't date preppy bitches."

'Oh my God! Did he-Chase-really just say that?'

Lexi looked hurt, she turned and stomped off. I stared wide eyed at Chase before he caught my eyess.

"I'm sorry about that..."

"No need, I understand...I think..."

"Well I am, I guess you don't really want to speak with me after that, huh?"

He asked standing up, as he spoke I noticed a country accent. I tilted my head to the side.

"You don't have an Irish accent, why?"

He stared at me before answering.

"Well, you don't either-wait, what's your name?"

"Annabelle O'Conner."

I tasted a strong lemon-lime flavor. I jumped out of my seat moving fast-I was pretty sure Chase noticed-I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the classroom.

"Belle!"

I whipped around to see Chase running after me.

"Only my sister calls me Belle!"

I yelled as I ran towards Kit's English class.

Throwing opent he door I yelled.

"Kit!"

"I know Belle. Let's go!"

Kit yelled as she followed me out the door.

"Southern tower. It's really strong Kit..."

"No worries, we got dis Belle."

As we ran-at inhuman speed-I mentally prepared myself.

"Kit, do you hear that?"

I asked as I noticed running feet behind us.

"Yes."

I whipped around baring my fangs, eyes fully black.

"Kit keep going. I got this!"

At first I saw black hair and cringed when I thought it was Duncan once again. But there was another guy with him. Chase stopped short when he saw me, eyes wide.

"Annabelle, what the fuck?"

His partner came up, drawing out a dagger.

"I don't have time for your questions."

I said as I felt an invisable hand strike me across my face.

"Kit! I'm coming, hold on!"

Giving Chase and his comrade a warning look I sped off after Kit.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

'Oh, how I hate Science! Why can't they just ban it?'

Walking in the door I spotted a girl with light brown hair sitting at my table.

'God, like I really need this.'

She looked up at me, her iridescent eyes widened as she took in my black hair and blue eyes. Tears ran down her face.

'Why was she crying? girls normally didn't cry around me unless I told them 'no'.'

"Hey, shh...don't cry."

"I'm not cryin..."

She wiped her tears away. She tried lying but it didn't work. A smile worked it's way onto my lips right before Lexi put her arms around me.

"Lexi! What the hell?"

I relaly fucking hated her. And her hugging me infront of the cute newbie pissed me off. Lexi acted all innocent, her almost eyes sparkled with hurt. I waited till her lips stopped before responding.

"No, you don't. You're just makin a scene to make people think somethin is goin on between us. When you know damn well i don't date preppy bitches."

'Aww damn, what was the new girl gonna think after that?'

Lexi stomped off so I turned back around and apologized to ehr for my outburst. She didn't seem upset. I noticed she had an amazingly thick Country accent and a hint of something else. She noticed mine too. I asked her what her name was.

"Annabelle O'Conner."

Suddenly she jumped up, moving with hint of vampiric speed. She sprinted out the door and I yelled after her.

"Belle!"

She turned around and glared at me.

"Only my sister can call me Belle!"

And with that she took off again. Well at least I know where she took off to. I dialed Hikaku's number and told him to meet me at the southern tower as I headed there myself. Two figures were infront of us.

"Hey, do you know who the new girl is?"

I asked.

"No, she didn't tell me her name but I think it's Kit, and the other is-"

"Annabelle..."

As her name came out of my mouth one of the girls whipped around with deep, solid black eyes and fangs extended.

"Annabelle, what the fuck?"

To my left Hikaku drew a dagger. Annabelle's head tilted to the side as if she'd been smacked.

"I don't have time for your questions!"

She game me and Hikaku a warning glance as she ran off yelling.

"Kit! I'm coming, hold on!"

* * *

><p>AN: Love you all. What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Favorite person/people? Lease favorite person/people? Any comments about the show or ideas for future shows...oh wait that's the How It's Made thing, my bad. Anyways, review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. I'm going to experiment with just how long I can make these chapters before you guys get fed up with me. Love you all, read and review. Also note that translations will be at the end of the chapter. Love you all.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I didn't think twice about Belle telling me to go on ahead. Whoever the two behind us were I knew Belle could handle herself. I ran until I reached the stairs leading up into the southern tower. I looked back, but couldn't see Belle. The bitter taste in my mouth told me we were right about something evil going on, and the scent was strongest from the top of the stairs. I took a deep before speeding up the stairs. I stopped at a big wooden door. The scent coming from the room behind it almost made me gag. The scent of the evil aura was so strong. So concentrated into one place it was almost overwhelming, almost.

I slowly walked up to the door and eased it open. It creaked once I had it halfway open and I froze. When nothing attacked me I slipped inside. I kept to the shadows like my training within the Organization had taught me. I knelt behind a pile of old boxes and other items and looked around the attic-like room. Even though it was day outside no light penetrated the darkness inside the tower. But that wasn't a problem for me, I could see just fine-if not better-in the dark.

I suddenly noticed it was quiet, too quiet. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end and turned around. Only to come face to face with an Onyx demon.

"Ah!"

I yelled surprised as I tried to get away, but the demon grabbed my ankle and pulled me back to him. He pinned my arms down by my side as he towered over me. I looked up at him and couldn't help but be grossed out.

He had beady red eyes, crooked teeth-a few of them chipped, and his head was covered in boils. I noticed one of his horns was broken. I could see his purple-black wings on his back.

"What are you doin here?"

I asked without a hint of hesitation. The demon brought it's boil covered face down to my neck and I felt his slimy tonge run across my collar bone.

"You taste good, better than human. What are you?"

He asked as he raised his head. It was too close to me for my liking. I tried wiggling my way out from underneath him, but stopped when he dug his claws into my arms.

"You cute, maybe I play with you before eat you."

The demon said again.

'He doesn't seem too bright.'

"Like hell you will."

I said, then kicked him off me. He went flying across the room. He pushed off from the ground and tried attacking me. I smiled and crouched low.

Just as he got close I summoned my staff. The demon stepped back and I twirled my staff. He lunged at me and I ducked. As he flew over me I transformed my staff into a spear and rammed it in his gut. He landed across from me. I turned in time to have my staff knocked out of my hands. It clattered to the ground and reverted back to it's original state.

"Me teach you to behave. Then have fun playing with you, then eat."

He said as he advanced on me.

"Try it."

I said as I pulled the dagger from the sheath on my thigh. He lunged for me and I spun around, dragging the dagger along with me. When I stopped I saw the demon's arm shredded and couldn't help but smile. He looked at his arm before turning hate filled eyes on me.

"Me going to kill you now."

He said then disappeared. I couldn't see or sense him anywhere. I was suddenly knocked back and my head hit the stone wall of the tower, hard. I looked up and saw the demon right infront of me. He grabbed my arm, his claws digging harshly into my skin, and thre me on the ground.

He pinned me down again and raised his claws ready to strike. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to end it, but it never came. I felt the weight of the demon on my chest disappear. I opened my eyes to see Belle fighting with the demon.

"Belle!"

I screamed as I got up.

"Let me handle this Kit! We've both been trained for this!"

She yelled back and I stopped. She was right.

I watched as Belle wrestled with the demon before slicing its' throat. It fell to the ground and she turned to face me. I felt two prescences behind me and turned to see Hikaku and another boy.

'What are they doin here?'

"Ah!"

I turned aroun and saw the Onyx demon with his hand through Belle's midsection. She turned around and twisted the demon's head off, then let it fall to the ground. She followed after.

"Belle!"

I ran towards her and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Belle."

I said again as I held her close to me.

"Sorry Kit, I should have made sure it was dead."

She said and I shook my head.

"No Belle, you did fine."

I said with a smile.

"Kit we shou-"

The other boy said and I glared at him.

"Look, we should get her to a healer."

Hikaku said, but I only shook my head.

"If we don't she could die!"

The other boy yelled.

"Look, just shut up and get rid of dat thing."

I ordered and they hesitated.

"NOW!"

I yelled at them and they jumped to do as I said.

Once the demon's body was gone I laid Belle on the ground. Her breathing was labored and I could tell her vampire side was trying to heal her, but something was wrong. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Then I hovered my hands over he wound and started to chant one of my spells for healing.

"DTiarnaí agus Déithe an leighis a thabhairt dom an chumhacht chun cneasaigh d'iníon Belle!"

I sighed in relief when a faint purple light surrounded Belle's wound and the skin started to stitch itself back together.

"h-How did you do that?"

The black haired boy asked.

"What are you?"

Hikaku asked at the same time the other one asked his question. I carefully picked up my sister and turned to look at the boys.

"I'm Kiteria, the witch."

I said with a smile before teleporting Belle and I back to our house. I could tell instantly that we were by ourselves.

I laid Belle down on her bed, then when I was sure she was fine, went to my room. I closed the door and walked over to my windows. The shades fell down and my room was covered in darkness. I focused my energy and called Duncan.

"What!"

He yelled as a holigraphic image of him appeared in my room.

"Be happy we're talkin through astral projections."

I bit back and even through this kind of connection I could feel his aura spike in fear.

"Fine, what do you want?"

He asked, his tone slightly less bitter. I could see his nose was bruised and his face was still pretty beat up from the other day in the forest.

"We killed an Onyx demon at the Academy today; is dat the evil you sent us here to get rid of?"

I asked slightly hopeful.

"No it's not! Now good day."

He said before cutting off his end of the connection.

"Well damn."

I said as I sat down on my bed.

'How long will we have ta stay here?'

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

The last thing I remember before the blackness surrounded me was the Onyx skinned demon's hand in my stomach. Tossing and turning I woke to a soft tap on my window. Slowly raising to my feet I made my way to my window, drawing back the midnight blue curtains. What I saw made my heart skp a beat. Chase, his jet black hair ruffled from the breeze, the look of relief on his face sitting on a branch in the tree next to my window. He smiled when he saw I was still in one piece.

"Chase, what in the world are you doing?"

I asked as I opened my window so he could come in. He smiled sheepishly.

'God his smile is so beautiful. Wait, what am I thinking I barely know the guy!'

"I needed to see you Annabelle. To make sure you were okay."

He said sweetly making me smile.

"I'm fine, see..."

I said as I lifted my shirt up to my chest, right below my breasts. His eyes widened and I smiled sheepishly when I noticed he wasn't looking at my stomach anymore.

I put my shirt back over my scarred stomach.

"Well, I guess you _are_ okay. So I'm goin' now."

He said as he turned back towards the window ready to jump back out.

"W-wait!"

I said as I grabbed his wrist before he could jump out my window. He turned his head back to look at me. I leaned in and quickly kissed him on his lips. He was too shocked to do anything in response. I smiled as I pulled away.

"Bye Chase."

I said and pushed him out my window. I heard him land on his feet on the ground outside and shut my curtains so he couldn't see the blush on my face.

'Oh my God! What did I just do?'

I asked myself as I walked over to my bed and sat down.

'But I do like him.'

I reached up and touched my lip, but froze when I saw Duncan's holigraphic image in my room.

Screaming I scrambled back on my bed.

"Now now my dear, aren't your being a bad little girl."

Duncan said as he took a step towards me.

"My dear? MY DEAR!"

I yelled my voice rising several octaves.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU! GET YOUR HOLIGRAPHIC ASS OUT OF MY ROOM!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs as I felt tears start to fall down my face.

"Belle!"

I looked past Duncan's holigraphic image to see Chase in my window again. He saw Duncan and sped to my side.

"Belle, who de hell is that?"

He asked and I just clung to him shaking my head.

"Belle what is it? Why de hell are-"

Kit busted in my room and cut off midsentence when she saw Duncan.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

When I saw Duncan in Belle's room I was beyond pissed.

"**Duncan!"**

I said my powers lacing themselves into my voice. I saw him physically shrink back.

'If he was scared of me now, just wait till I get my hands on him.'

"Now now Kiteria, there's no need to get upset."

He said trying to calm me down; it wasn't helping.

"Belle, I'll be right back."

I said before teleporting to Duncan's office within the Strike Organization. I walked up to Duncan,who was stepping back from me leaving his connection still on so Belle could still see what was going on, and punched him square in the face.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

I'm not exactly sure what was going on. One moment I was heading home, then I heard her scream. I came back to check on her and see some guy named Duncan in her room and she's flippin out. Then Kiteria bursts into the room and disappears, only to show up right next to Duncan and decks him.

"Umm Belle, what's going on?"

I asked as we watched Kiteria beat the hell out of Duncan.

"My sister is taking care of some trash."

Belle said as if that explained everything.

"Oh oka-wait a second, sister?"

I asked surprised. Did she mean the girl beating the hell out of Duncan was her sister?

"Yeah."

Suddenly Kiteria was right infront of Belle. She was covered in blood and I could tell from the smell of it that it wasn't hers.

"Belle are you okay? He didn't touch you did he? I'll kill him if he did, I swear to-who are you?"

She asked turning to me. Had she not noticed me until just now?

"I'm Cha-"

"His name is Chase, and he's a friend."

Belle said with a smile.

"Riiight."

Kiteria said and I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Kit you didn't kill him did you?"

Belle asked, she sounded worried. Why?

"No, I didn't kill him. But I did kick his ass."

"Kit! Now we'r going to get in trouble with the Organization and they'll-"

"Don't worry about it Belle."

Kiteria said as she walked into the bathroom and washed the blood from her hands.

"Yes I'm going to worry! We've been working for them for the past ten years! They are _not_ going to be happy that you-"

"Quit."

"Huh?"

"I told Duncan we quit."

Kiteria said as she came back into the room.

"You did?"

Belle asked and Kiteria nodded. I had no idea what they were talking about, but it sounded pretty serious.

"Belle?"

Kiteria asked and Belle sat down on her bed.

"We're free? We don't have ta do as they say anymore?"

She asked in a soft voice, almost as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, but we'll have to watch our backs from now on. They'll be tryin to come after us now."

Kiteria said.

'Wait a minute. Who will be coming after them? What's going on here?'

"Umm, can someone tell me what's going on?"

I asked and they both turned to look at me.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

Chase's voice was soft and held a lot of confusion.

"Chase, I know this all must be confusing..."

I said slowly.

"So I'm going to try to explain everything to you. Now you have to pay attention, okay?"

"Okay..."

He said and I took a deep breath before launghing into our story of how we came to work for the Strike Organization and what we do, well did.

"As you know I"m a vampire, but I'm half human. My sister Kiteria is-"

"A witch, also half vampire."

Kit said and I shot her a look before continuing.

"...We're twins. It's hard to explain that part, but since we were seven we've been training and working for the Strike Organization. It's an-"

"Organization that hunts down the evil and wicked beings of the world that wish to do humans and others like us harm."

Kit said interupting me again. I glared at her and she just shrugged looking innocent.

"Wait."

Chase said, his eyes trained on me as I paced the length of my room.

"You're tellin me that you hunt stuff."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Chase I told you to pay attention...just save your comment and questions for later. Now where were we...Oh! Yes, we hunt creatures and the like. We've moved a thousand times just to keep our secret. And up to about a week ago, we...we didn't mind working there..."

I said trailing off as I remembered all the things that happened the other day in the forest.

"Belle!"

Kit's sharp voice cut through my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry...So now we don't work for them anymore, but now they will stop at nothing until they have us either back under their control or dead."

I said and that last word hung in the air until Chase spoke up.

"So, you hunt things. You're a vampire-human hybrid, and your sister, Kit-  
>"Kiteria."<p>

"Kiteria, is a vampire-witch hybrid? And that Duncan guy, was your boss?"

He asked a little confused.

'At least he paid some attention.'

"He was _one_ of our bosses."

I said.

"And that somewhat explains why you freaked when you first saw me..."

He said pointing to his jet black hair and blue eyes.

"Belle, does he know-"

Kit started to ask but I cut her off.

"NO!"

I screamed and shot a very hateful look to where Duncan's image was still laying from where Kit had kicked his ass before she cut the connection and it disappeared.

"Don't you think he should?"

She asked as I turned back to look at her.

"I can't believe you want me to tell a guy-who I may like-what happened to me!"

I said, my temper rising.

"What _almost _happened to you Belle, and yes, yes I do. I think Chase shoul-"

"NO! I will _not_ tell him! Just drop it Kiteria!"

I yelled, my voice rising several octaves. Climbing higher with each word until I was almost screeching.

"Annabelle calm down, you don't need ta tell me anything you're uncomfortable with. I understand."

Chase said and I looked at him embarrassed about my outburst infront of him.

"Belle, you'll have to tell him sooner or later."

Kit said. Taking a calming breath I spoke just above a whisper.

"Yeah, I know Kit...And I'm..I'm sorry for yelling at you."

* * *

><p>AN: Slightly lied about the length of this chapter. Sorry, but that seemed like the perfect place to end it. Well here's the translation to Kit's healing spell.

'DTiarnaí agus Déithe an leighis a thabhairt dom an chumhacht chun cneasaigh d'iníon Belle'

'**Lords and Gods of healing give me the power to heal your daughter Belle**'

A/N: Love you all, review or I'll get Kit and Belle to kick your ass.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Love you all and hope you enjoy. I'm getting close to catching up to where me and Krista left off writing. Hope you guys have liked it so far because these might be the last few chapters for a while.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

"It's okay Belle. Chase, you should leave. We need to get as much rest as we can. Who knows how long it might take before the Organization comes after us."

I said and he nodded. He pecked Belle on the cheek before leaving through her window. I crossed my arms and looked at my sister.

"Oh don't give me that look. I like him."

She said and I couldn't help but smile at the look on her face. She really did like him.

"Alright, I won't judge. Just take things slow. Actually get to _know_ him before jumping his bones."

I said and Belle blushed.

"Kit!"

She yelled and I laughed as I walked towards the door.

"I'm just speaking form experience Belle. You want to wait before sharing something _that_ special with him. Make sure you know his true feelings."

I said as I opened the door.

"Once you know that, then don't hold anything back."

I said with a smile over my shoulder before leaving and going to my room. I sighed as I laid down on my bed.

'Just be careful Belle.'

I thought as I closed my eyes.

'Just be careful.'

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

"You sssshouldn't be here boy."

The snake demon hissed and I smiled as I drew my swords.

"If anythin, you are the ones who shouldn't be here."

I said and one of the demons surrounding me lunged at me. I crouched and he flew overhead. I sliced up with my sword and impaled the demon as he passed. He fell to the ground dead and his blue blood dripped from my sword. I lifted it and pointed it at the leader of this small group of lesser demons that had been terrorizing a nearby town.

"Now, let's have some fun."

I said and they all charged at me. Yelling something about getting revenge for their comrade. I jumped out of their reach and landed right behind them. I used my inhanced speed and cut through all of them. When they turned around to look at me they all fell to the ground in pieces.

"Too easy."

I said to myself as I wiped the blood from my swords.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I stuck my swords in the ground and fished around in my pocket till I found my phone.

"Hello Chase."

I said into the reciever as I looked around at the barren land outside the town I'd just saved.

'At least they paid me in advance.'

I thought with a smile.

"Hey man. Are you done with your job, there's somethin we gotta talk about."

Chase said sounding serious, which was unusual for him.

"Yeah I'm finished. Meet me back at my place. I'll shower then we can talk."

I said as I grabbed the leather bound hilt of one of my swords.

"Okay, bye."

Chase said and hung up. I put the phone back in my pocket. I picked up my swords, twirled them around my hands, then resheathed them before heading back to my place for a shower.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

I waited as Hikaku dried his hair then tossed the towel to the floor and laid down on his bed.

"Done?"

I asked with a smirk and I saw his mouth lift up into one of his own.

"Yeah. So what was so important you had ta call me for?"

He asked and I sighed. I had to tell him, he was my partner, my best friend. Hell, he was practically my brother.

"You remember the two girls from earlier today?"

I asked and he nodded.

"The O'Conner sisters right?"

He asked sitting up and I nodded.

"Yeah, them."

I said with a sigh.

"Why?"

He asked looking at me and I sighed again.

"Chase?"

He asked and I looked at him.

"Hikaku, promise not to repeat any of this to anyone."

I said and he nodded.

"Alright. Keep in mind this is only what I know. The rest of it you'll have to get from Belle and Kiteria."

I said and Hikaku nodded again.

"Alright. Apparently for the past ten years these girls have been doin what we've been doing since our parents died and passed it on to us."

"Ten years! But dey don't look any older than seventeen!"

Hikaku said and I nodded.

"That's what they told me."

I said before continuing.

"Well, that's why they moved here. The Organization they worked for sent them here. That's why they were heading towards the tower today just like us."

I said and he nodded in understanding.

"Wait a second, _worked?"_

He asked adding emphasis on the past tense of the word.

"Yeah. They don't work for them anymore, but that's not all."

I said and he waited for me to continue.

"Belle's sister, you know the one who said she was a witch?"

I asked and Hikaku nodded.

"Yeah, Kiteria."

"Yeah. Well she said that the Organization would now be goin after them."

"Think they'll be okay?"

He asked and I smiled to myself.

"I didn't know you cared."

I said and he huffed.

"I don't, but it seems like you do."

He said and my smile grew when I smelled the lemony scent of his lie mixed in with his natural scent.

"I do. I'm worried about Belle and her sister."

I said truthfully.

"So, what do you want ta do?"

Hikaku asked getting right down to it.

"I was thinking we could offer them our help."

I said and saw Hikaku's eyes widen a bit.

"You sayin what I think you're sayin Chase?"

He asked and I sighed as I laid back on my bed. I lived in a warehouse in the woods, but sometimes I'd stay at Hikaku's.

"Yeah Hikaku, I am."

"You really want them to join us?"

Hikaku asked and I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"What can I say man? there's just somethin about her and her sister that makes me want to help them you know?"

I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean."

Hikaku said and I smiled.

"We'll offer, but if dey say no-"

He started but I cut him off.

"We'll just try again later."

I said and heard Hikaku laugh. Now that Hikaku's in on this I just have to tell Belle and Kiteria.

'I'll go see her tomorrow.'

I thought before rolling over and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

"Come on Belle. If you don't hurry up we're goin to be late for school. Move it!"

I yelled up the stairs at my sister. Our parents had already gone to work with Shadow following in the shadows to keep an eye on them in case anyone from the Organization tried anything. We'd explained the situation to them last night and told them everything. Needless to say our dad wasn't too pleased, but our mom said she had a feeling we were hiding something. Thanks to that our dad finally lifted his 'No magic' rule.

I focused on Belle's room and teleported there to check on my sister.

"Jesus Christ Kit! Don't do that!"

Belle yelled as she walked around me and grabbed her messenger bag from her bed. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Let's go."

She said walking out the door. I sighed before following her with my bag in hand. I noticed she was wearing a pair of light blue jeans that hugged her hips nicely. She had on a black tee with the words 'Love's not just in your heart, it's in your soul' written in white letter across the front. She'd also straightened her shoulder lenght light brown hair.

"Tryin to impress someone?"

I asked as we walked down the street and she blushed.

"Well look at you. Who are _you_ trying to impress?"

She asked and I looked at my reflection as we passed by the window of an antique shop. My long black hair was straightened as usual, but parted to frame my face. I was wearing a pair of purple and silver leggings, an amythest colored skirt that went down to just barely touching the tops of my knees. A black long sleeve shirt trimmed in electric blue. The outfit showed I had something to brag about, but didn't draw unwated attention to me.

I smiled and crossed my arms behind my head as we kept walking.

"I don't know what you're talkin about Belle. This is one of my normal outfits."

I said and heard Belle laugh at me. She kenw I was lying. Maybe I _did_ want to show off a little bit.

We reached the campus and headed towards teh courtyard when I realized we were being followed. I walked closer to Belle and spoke so only she could hear me.

"Someone's followin us."

I said and Belle turned to look but I stopped her.

"Behind the girls next to the trees."

I said pointing over to the trees. Belle looked and I heard her growl in annoyance. I looked too and saw a group of kids coming our way. They surrounded us and we stopped walking. I looked through the group of kids and recognized Donna and her girls among them. I smiled sweetly up at them.

"Good mornin. How are you all today?"

I asked sweetly and saw Belle look at me confused. My smile widened just enough to expose one of my fangs and she nodded in understanding. She understood like I did that we'd have to fight our way out of this. We just couldn't kill them.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>I love you all, please review.

**Kit:** If you loved them den why did you stop before we got to kick some ass?

**Me: **Umm...

**Belle:** Kit leave her alone.

**Kit: **No. I want ta know why.

**Me: **Review! *yells over shoulder while trying to run away*

**Kit: **Get back here! *yells as she runs after me*

**Belle: ***shakes head at sister and author* Please review. *says before going to stop Kit from doing something that would prevent author from writing anymore*


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: ***Looks around warily before sighing in relief* Hey guys, this chapter is going to be extra long. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Belle: **Oh so you're going to make this one longer than the others? *asks coming up behind me and scaring me*

**Me:** Aaah! Belle, where did you come from? *asks looking around for Kit*

**Belle: **From your brother's room.

**Me: **What were you doing in there?

**Belle: T**ying Kit up so she couldn't mess with you and how you write your stories.

**Me: **O.o She can't get out, right? *asks slightly worried*

**Belle: **Not unless she suddenly learns to turn her hand into a saw.

**Me: ***Breathes a sigh of relief until hearing a sound coming from inside brother's room. Turns to look at Belle.* Umm, Belle. Tell me that wasn't...

**Belle: **Sorry *says with a sheepish smile before running away*

**Me: **Oh shit. Read and review! *yells as runs away from the demon in brother's room*

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

'A fight on our second day of school, great. Like I really need a group of preppy bitches starting shit.'

Donna and her follower's smiles faultered when they saw one of Kit's fangs.

"We're doin just fine...better than you'll be feelin' in a few minutes."

Donna said. I smirked at her comment and how confident she sounded.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, freak."

A pretty little red head spoke up from the left of Donna.

"You know I really don't wanna mess up that pretty lil face of yours but..."

I said and felt my fangs slice my bottom lip open. I quickly ran my tongue over the wounds so they'd heal. I froze when two strong arms grabbed my shoudlers.

'That's a bitch-ass move gettin some guy to hold me in place while you attempt to hurt me."

I said then looked over to Kit and saw her in a similar situation. And boy oh boy did she look pissed.

'Look here bitch..."

Kit said sounding beyond pissed.

"If you want ta fight, fine we'll fight, but not like dis."

Donna went over to my sister, looked her in the face, then slapped her.

My emotions and reflexes kicked in. A low, menacing growl ripped from my throat. I snapped my head back and heard a sickening crunch as the guy holding me nose broke.

"What the fu-"

Donna started but I cut her off when I grabbed her by the throat. I tossed her to the side not even thinking about it before going after the guy who held Kit when a hand connected with my midsection where the Onyx demon had stabbed me. I felt the skin rip as my wound reopened. I ignored it and went after the redhead.

Kit was kicking some blonde chick's ass. I heard a crunch as she broke her nose. I grinned at the redhead, exposing my fangs, and hissed at her. My vampire side slightly getting the best of me.

"You sshould know I don't like prepssss."

I said drawing out the last word. I saw her eyes widen as I grabbed her arm, jerking her forward. I punched her in the face and she tried to fight back by slapping my forearms.

"Hahaha! You think that hurts me?"

"Belle, enough..."

Kit's calm voice entered one ear and went out the other, but I still heard her.

"You know I hate it when people hit you Kit."

I said as I reached for the redhead, but she got away. Instead I grabbed Donna and lifted her off the ground by her throat.

"Belle! Stop, just hurt her. Don't kill her!"

I hadn't realized the color had drained from Donna's face. I quickly released her and she fell to the ground

"Shit. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to choke her."

"I know, but she'll be fine-"

Kit sniffed the air and her eyes widened before flashing down to my stomach.

"Damn, his poison was stronger than I thought."

She said worriedly and I understood why. Most Onyx demons have a low dose of poison, but the one's from yesterday was stronger making it harder for me to heal.

"Don't worry...I'll be fine..."

I said as I slowly lifted my shirt to see my wound. It was bleeding heavily. A nervouse giggle left my mouth.

"It's not funny Belle!"

Kit yelled and I sighed.

"I know..."

I said, thankful I had wore an undershirt, too bad it was white.

I took my black tee off and pressed it to my wound. I hissed in pain and noticed a group of people surrounding us. Annoyed, I yelled at them. Eager to have another reason to hurt someone, even if life happened to be pouring out of me.

"What de fuck ya'll lookin at!"

I yelled, my Country-Irish accent really kicking in. They all quickly backed away.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

Walking onto school grounds I noticed a group of people standing around. That's when a familiar scent hit me like a slap in the face.

"What de fuck ya'll lookin at!"

People quickly backed away.

'Oh no, Belle!'

I rushed up to the group of students and pushed my way to the center.

Seeing Belle in just a tanktop, holding a black tee to her stomach had me worried.

"Chase..."

Belle said looking at me. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm okay. I'll heal..."

She soudned so weak, and I didn't knwo what to do.

"Here."

I said as I gently picked her up bridal style. She hissed in pain.

"Shh."

I said soothingly and she relaxed.

"Chase, put her down...NOW!"

Kiteria's voice rang in my ears. I looked down at Belle and she just shook her head at her sister.

"J-Just get me to a place where K-Kit can heal me. You _can_ heal me again, right?"

She asked, her voice sounded worried. Kiteria just looked at me then back to Belle.

"Always Belle, you know dat."

She said softly. She sounded like she was talking to a small child.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

"Follow me. We shouldn't do this here."

Chase said and I nodded. He led the way off school grounds and through the forest untilw e reached a warehouse hidden by the trees. He pushed open the door and walked in. I followed him to an area set up like a bedroom.

He laid Belle down and stepped back to give me room. I hovered my hands over Belle's stomach and started my healing spell.

"DTiarnaí agus Déithe an leighis a thabhairt dom an chumhacht chun cneasaigh d'iníon Belle!"

Her wound closed and I cleaned the blood from around her stomach. She'd fallen asleep and I sighed before turning towards Chase.

"Give me your shirt."

"What?"

He asked confused and I sighed again.

"her shirt is ruined and I'm not lettin her stay in a blood stained shirt. Now hand me yours."

I said and he glared at me before complying. He took his dark blue shirt off and handed it to me. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye as I dressed Belle in his shirt.

'Not bad Belle, not bad at all.'

I covered her up with the blankets on the bed and sat down on the couch in a living room area inside the warehouse. After a while Chase joined me.

"This place yours?"

I asked and he nodded.

"You live here or..."

"How come her wound reopened? I thought you healed her."

He said and I sighed.

"I underestimated the power of dat Onyx demon's poison. Though I healed her outside wound de poison was still in her system, and so when she was hit in de stomach de poison worked ta reopen her wound."

I said and he just nodded.

"But she's okay now right? I mean the poison's not in her system anymore is it?"

He asked concerned and I smiled.

'Seems like Belle really did find herself a good guy.'

"She needs ta sleep it off, but yes de poison is gone."

I said and saw him sigh in relief.

"That's good."

"Hn."

I said looking over to where my sister lay asleep in Chase's bed.

"Hey Kiteria."

"Hmm?"

"What was the reason that made you decide to quit working for the Organization you'd been working with for so long?"

Chase asked and I sighed. I knew he'd want to know, but I'm not sure if Belle wants him to know just yet.

"Belle will have ta tell you de rest, but let's just say one of our bosses took a likin' to Belle and it went a lil too far."

I said hoping he'd understand, but not read too far into it.

"What do you mean went a little too far?"

He asked and I could tell by his aura that he knew what I was talking about.

"He tried, he failed, and I kicked his ass. Dat's all I'm tellin you. If ya want to know de rest den you will have ta ask Belle. Just don't get upset if she doesn't tell ya."

I said and he nodded as his aura relaxed.

"Anythin else you want to know?"

I asked and he was quiet for a while.

"What is your family like?"

He asked and I smiled.

"Belle is a vampire-human hybrid. Our mom is a pure blood vampire, and our dad is a human."

I said hoping he wouldn't ask the question I knew he was going to ask.

"Wait, a pureblood? I thougth all purebloods though of humans as food, nothing else."

He asked and I smiled at him.

"She had grown up with a human as her personal maid. She learned to love humans for the people they were, not as food."

"But that doesn't explain how she and your dad-"

"I'm gettin dere."

I said and he nodded for me to continue.

"Well, when she was around twenty she was engaged to marry another pureblood, but she didn't want to because she didn't love him. Her maid told her dat if she didn't lvoe himd en she didn't have to marry him."

I said and Chase was going to say something, but I cut him off.

"Because of dat our mother cancelled the marriage. Her parents foudn out the mad had talked her out of it and made an example out of her. It pissed our mom off so badly she left. She left behind her family, her riches and property, and her royalty because of what dey did. She moved from Ireland to Alabama for a new life. She met our dad and de rest you can guess."

I said and Chase nodded in understanding. Silence followed before he finally asked something else.

"Then how are you part witch?"

He said and I sighed.

"I'm a vampire-witch hybrid."

I said though I already knew he knew this.

"That's not what I asked."

I didn't say anything.

"How? You said your mother is a pureblood and your father is a human."

Still I didn't say anything.

"How are you part witch?"

Chase asked and i stood up.

"Can I use the bathrrom?"

"No, how are you part witch?"

He asked and I tried to ignore him.

"Kiteria, how are you part wit-"

"Chase!"

We both turned to see Hikaku walking towards us. He stopped next to Chase when he sw me.

"What are you-"

He started, but I cut him off.

"Sorry, but can you tell me where de bathroom is?"

I asked him and he pointed to a room down the wall. I ran into it and shut the door after me. I could hear Hikaku and Chase talking.

"Dude I was talking to her."

"She had to use de bathroom."

"No she didn't, she just didn't want to answer my question."

"What were you asking her?"

And I decided I didn't want to listen anymore so I walked further into the bathroom. When Is aw Chase had both a shower and a tub I smiled.

I quickly stripped and stepped beneath the stream of hot water. I washed Belle's blood off my body and ran my fingers through my hair. Wehn I finished I teleported myself to my room, dressed, then teleported back to the bathroom in Chase's warehouse. I took a deep breath before walking back out and both Chase and Hikaku turned to look at me.

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

Chase had told me that Kiteria was a vampire-witch hybrid, but he couldn't get her to say how. When she walked otu of the bathroom she was wearing a tight form fitting amythest purple dress with a split up her thigh on the left side. The sleeves went down past her wrists and her hair was slightly curled from being wet. She looked absolutely goregeous. Wehn I first met her I thought her to be cute, but now, now she's gorgeous.

"Hey, do you think I could stay here til Belle wakes up?"

She asked and I could hear her Irish accent coating each word.

"Not unless you tell me how you can be part witch with a pureblood mother and a human father."

Chase said and Kiteria crossed her arms over her chest. Just that simple movement made me feel something I hadn't felt in a while.

"Why do ya want ta know so bad?"

She asked and I looked at my best friend.

"I just want to understand how you're half witch when Belle's half human."

"Stop clalin her dat! Unless she says you can call her by dat name call her Annabelle!"

My eyes widened at the amount of anger in her voice.

"Why? She hasn't told me not to so-"

"Chase, be nice."

I said and he looked at me before sighing. I turned to look at Kiteria who still had her arms crossed.

"Kiteria, would it really be so bad ta tell him?"

I asked and she glared at me before finally sighing and putting her arms down. I couldn't help but follow the small movement with my eyes.

"Fine."

She said walking up to Chase.

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"I get ta stay here until my sister wakes up."

"Fine."

Chase said and Kiteria smiled before walking over to the couch.

"Long ass story short my mother had an affair with a sorcerer and got pregnant. At de time she didn't know she was already pregnant with our-Belle's father's-child. We're twins, just with different fathers."

She said before turning to look at us both. My heart clenched when I saw her violet eyes glistening with tears.

"Happy now?"

She asked with hatred clear in her voice.

"Kit?"

A voice asked from Chase's bed and we all turned to see Belle sitting up looking at her sister. Her eyes narrowed to slits when she saw her sister was crying.

"Why are you cryin?"

I looked from Belle to Kiteria and back.

"Tis nothing Belle, get some sleep."

Kiteria said wiping at her eyes. In the blink of an eye Belle was out of the bed and standing right infront of Kiteria.

"No Kit! I will _not _rest! Tell me why you're cryin, now!"

Silence followed Belle's command then Ktieria whispered one short word that made Belle go rigid.

"S-Sironath."

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

My body froze.

'Sironath? Why de hell was she thinking about him? Wait a minute!'

Glaring at the boys I spoke calmly.

"Why had she been thinkin about HIM! What did you do to make her think back to that horrid time in her life!"

"I-I just wanted to know how she was part witch..."

Chase's voice cracked as if he was scared of me. I looked at Kit as tears fell down her face. Leaving clear, sorrowful trails down her cheeks. I stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Kit. Take us to that spot. You know what I'm tlakin 'bout."

It was the only place I knew would help calm her down, one of the few places she truely called home.

Without warning she teleported us far from civilization. We were on a little island with mountains in the distance. They looked like they were covered in mist. The lake surrounding us was as clear and pristine as I remembered it. I grabbed Kit's hand and led her to the garden. Walking around the light gray stone of the ancient castle we walked down a dirt path, lined on each side with gorgeous Sakura trees with cherry-pink blossoms filling their long flowing branches.

"Kit, you know he can't hurt you. He'll never-"

Kit's sharp voice cut me off.

"Yeah Belle, I know. But it will never cover up de past."

"Kit-"

Once again she cut me off.

"Belle I'm goin to send you back. I need to be alone for a while."

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

Okay that's strange. One moment Annabelle was yelling at me and Hikaku about bringing up Kiteria's 'horrid' past and then they're gone.

"Chase, what de hell? Why'd you even _bring_ them here?"

Hiakaku's voice carried irritation with each word.

"Look man, Annabelle was hurt. Kit couldn't heal her in public, so I brought them here."

"So why did Kiteria freak out when she remembered that Si-"

"Kit! Dammit no!"

I turned around at the sound of Belle's voice.

"Bel-Annabelle what is it?"

Annabelle looked highly upset, like she wanted to hit something, and I was not going to be that something.

"My damn sister just dropped me back here! And I can'd do shit about it!"

"Explain please."

Hikaku asked her softly. Annabelle sighed and sat down on the couch. she looked up at the two of us and a light blush came to her cheeks when her eyes fell on me. She quickly looked away.

"Well her father, Sironath, is an evil sorcerer. Our mom had an affair with him because of something my dad said after they celebrated their anniversary and she became pregnant with Kit."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"That's how kti and I are different kinds of hybrids."

"Annabelle-"

"Why do you call me Annabelle now?"

I was caught off guard by her question.

"Oh, 'cause Ktieria told me I couldn't clal you Belle unless you gave me your permission."

She sighed heavily, which turned into a small yawn. Making her pretty pink lips form an 'o'.

"You can both call me Belle."

She said and we both nodded.

"Come on Belle. Hikaku, I'm going to take Belle home okay?"

I asked turning to look back at him.

"'Kay. Night Belle."

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

I called a quick 'Good night' to Hikaku over my shoulder as Chase led me outside. The sun was about to set soon, the sky was a beautiful mix of pink and orange.

"Belle, I don't mean to pry, but Kiteria told me something about a guy...who tried something."

I jerked back.

'How could she!'

"S-She told you about Duncan?"

"Only that he tried, failed, and she kicked his ass. Belle I know it's none of my business but-"

I put up a hand to stop him.

"Come on."

I said grabbing his hand and leading him over to a log I saw along the road. I told him to sit down as I started to tell him how it happened.

"I had gone out to hunt about two days ago, and Duncan had found me in the woods behind the house. He told me I'd kept thim waiting long enough, calling me his 'dear'."

Pausing I took a deep, shaky breath. Chase reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Well, when I told him 'no' and tried to walk away he kissed me, forcing himself on me...I slapped him trying to stop him, but he was just too strong. He tore my clothes from my body and was going to rape me when Kti showed up. She thre him off me and kicked his ass, then too me home. Ever since I've been lookin over my shoulder..."

I said and Chase reached up and wiped a tear from my face, then pulled me into his arms and rocked me like a child.

"Hey, shhh. It's okay Belle, shh."

Thankful he'd put on a shirt before we left, I leaned into his strong chest and sobbed, feeling safe in his arms.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

Now that I think about it I wish I hadn't sent belle back. I really dont' want to be alone with my thoughts right now.

'Maybe I can bring Belle back and we can-never mind, she's with Chase.'

I sighed to myself, ready to hide away in a dark corner of my mind until I felt Hikaku's aura.

'Well if Belle cna't help then I just hope he can. I just don't want to be alone.'

I focused in on Hikaku's aura then surrounded it with my own.

"Hey! What's goin on here! Kiteria?"

Hikaku asked after I had him in the garden with me. I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I was just glad someone was here with me. He sat down next to me and akwardly pat me on the back. It was helping until my mind went reeling ot a memory of my father.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>"No, no, no! Can't you do anything right you stupid girl?"<p>

My father yelled at me for once again catching the drapes on fire and freezing the servants.

"I'm not stupid!"

I yelled at my father, angry at him. He'd been trying to teach me how to master the elements with my powers. I'd progressed farther than anyone before. I could conjure and effectively use the other ten element of the world, hell I could even give life and take it away. But I seemed to be having trouble mastering fire and ice.

"Don't talk back to me you good for nothing little brat!"

He said before hitting me across the face. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I knew better than to let them fall.

"Now, try again."

He said as he put the fires out and unfroze the servants.

"Try to manefest them into beings."

My father instructed and I focused my energy the best I could, but still got the same result as last time.

"You usels, good-for-nothing little pest! You can't even manage to do something as simple as this. You're just like your pathetic mother. Weak and useless."

"Don't talk back about my mother!"

I yelled and kicked my father. I immediately regretted it when I saw that look on his face.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back so I was looking into his dark, crimson eyes.

"I will speak however I want about that damn bitch. All she's good for is a good rut every now and then and producing a useless little brat like you."

He said before throwing me against the wall. My concentration over my powers broek and the flames went out and the servant were freed. They ran as soon as they could.

I got up and looked at the man I called my father.

"My mother is no bitch!"

I yelled at him and he smirked.

"I'm sorry. You're right my dear, she's more of a whore. Going from me to that human male."

He said and something inside of me snapped. My powers went beserk and my eyse went full on amythest. My arua went dark and everything my father had been trying to teach me was conjured by my raging powers. The stones in the castle shot out from the ground towards my father. Water from the foutnains swept through the halls, while vines and other plants surrounded the castle. Strom clouds floated overhead and lightning struck the ground outside. The air got denser, making it hard to breath for others.

My father took a step back whent wo beings roared simutainiously from my side. I looked down to see a lion of ice and a tiger of fire at my side. I turned to look down at my father and for once I saw fear flicker in his eyes before I collapsed and everything stopped. The two beasts disappeared, the vines and plants withered, the water soaked into the ground which had stopped coming up. The air was back to normal and the sky had calmed.

My father punished me severly for that little preformance. I'd had public whippings until he was sure I had full ocntrol voer my temper and powers. All that was on the day I turned four.

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kiteria! Kiteria! Kit!"<p>

I snapped back to reality at the sound of my name. I looked up at Hikaku's face and couldn't hold it in any longer, I broke down. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to get away from my father.

"Shh, it's okay."

Hikaku said pulling me onto his lap and holding me as I cried into his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles on my back as he held me close and tole me it was okay. Afte a while I finally calmed down enough to stop crying.

"Kiteria?"

Hikaku asked uncertain and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I-I'm fine."

I said, but my voice broke.

"Right."

Hikaku said as eh started to rub circles on my back again.

"Hey Kiteria, how did I-"

"Kit."

I interupted him.

"What?"

"You can call me Kit."

I said pulling away so I could see his face. He smiled and my heart skipped a beat. I never noticed how attractive Hikaku looked until now. His jet black hair gleamed in the setting sun, his electric blue highlights standing out. His dark, forest green eyes stared into mine as he smiled down at me. His strong arms wrapped gently around me, holding me close to him.

I blushed when I realized I was in his lap.

"Okay den, Kit, how did I get here?"

He asked and I looked away from him.

"I sent Belle back thinkin dat bein alone would help. I was wrong, it only made it worse. So I sought out your aura and teleported you here."

I said in a whisper.

"Why not just teleport Belle back instead? She is your sister."

He asked and I sighe dbefore answering.

"She's wit Chase."

I said and Hikaku's lips formed a silent 'o' in understanding.

"What caused you to freak out when Chase was askin you how you were part witch earlier?"

He asked adn I buried my head in his hsoulder again but still answered him.

"I'm part witch because of my father, Sironath. He's a sorceror my mother went ot after having a fight with Belle's father. I lived with him until I was five, but let's just say dey weren't de happiest days of my lif."

I said hoping I wouldn't have to go into detail.

"So earlier, when you zoned out on me..."

He trailed off.

"I was having a flashback to my fourth birthday. When you pat my back it caused my mind to go back to dat day."

I said and felt tears stinging my eyes again.

"Sorry."

Hikaku said and stopped touching me.

"No!"

I yelled as I wrapped my arms around his chest.

"Wha-"

"It's keepin it away. You're keeping him away."

I said as the tears started to stream down my face again.

"Shh, I'm not goin anywhere."

Hikaku said as he wrapped his arms around me again. I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. For the first time in a long time I didn't see _his_ face when I closed my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, let's see how much I can write before twelve. Cause I need to get used to going to bed that early again. Love you all, as does my friend Krista. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

I don't know exactly what this Sironath guy did to Kiteria, but it obviously still haunts her. Her breathing slowed as she drifted into unconciousness. I looked down at her and again was taken back by her beauty. Even with her eyes slightly red from crying. I looked around us at the garden we'd been sitting in and was amazed to see so many flowers. There were red and black roses surrounding what looked to be a small angel statue. Pink, and white petaled buttercups and blue, yellow, as well as light purple tulips surrounded a small pond. Across the garden on the other side there was a small river seperating two different flower beds, but both held a variety of flowers. One held morning glories of dark purple, light purple, dark blue, light blue, and white. Irish daffodils, and Irish orchids were on the other side.

I saw a weeping willow on the other side as well. Teh grass all around was lush and full of life. Lily pads with white and pink flowers sitting ontop floated on the surface of the pond. They moved along the ripples as a koi fish jumped out of the water before diving back down into the crystal clear water.

The garden here was beautiful. I looked back down at the beauty in my arms and stood up. I walked into the building and my jaw dropped when I realized we were inside a traditional Irish castle. I carefully carried Kit upstairs till I came to a room I was pretty sure was a bedroom. I laid her down on the plush fur covered bed. I covered her up before slipping back outside to explore the rest of the castle.

'Just who does this place belong to anyways?'

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

"So dis Duncan guy is the reason you freaked when you first saw my black hair?"

Chase asked, his voice was soft.

"Y-Yeah...I thought he had followed me to school."

He hugged me close and stroked my hair softly.

"Come on, let's go back to the house. You still look like you could use a lil sleep."

He said and I just shook my head at him. For the first time I noticed he was wearing a light gray shirt.

"Hey, is this yours?"

I asked pointing at the dark blue shirt I was currently wearing.

"Yeah it's mine. And just for the record it looks good on you."

Chase said with a smile. He took my hand as we walked back towards the warehouse.

'So much for taking me home.'

I thought with a smile as we walked into the living room area. He turned on the t.v to a vampire show. The first thing I saw on the screen was blood. A male vampire was biting a beautiful maiden's neck and my stomach responded with a loud rumble. Chase looked up at me and cocked his head to the side.

"Hungry?"

He asked and I blushed unsure of how to answer that. I just nodded and Chase grinned at me.

"Come with me."

He said and I followed him into the kitchen. Then he did the weirdest thing I'd ever seen. He took out two bottles of blood.

"You have bottles of blood?"

I was so shocked my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Yeah why? Did you think I hunted humans?"

He asked as he handed me a bottle and uncapped the one still in his hand.

"No! I mean, why would I think that?"

I could feel my face heat up and I attempted to hide my embarrassment by covering my face with my hair. Chase laughed at me.

"Oh shut up!"

I yelled and threw my empty bottle at him. He dodged it with ease and returned my attack by tackling me.

"Oh shit!"

We screamed in unison as we hit the har cement floor.

We landed with him ontop, smiling like a dork. I reached up to push back his hair which had fallen to cover part of his face.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

I was thinking about how much fun I was having with Belle when a massive wolf came tearing in the warehouse. It growled when it saw me pinning Belle to the ground. The black beast charged at me, knocking me off Belle. Her screams rang in my ears.

"No! Bad!"

She shouted as it lunged for my throat. I shut my eyes waiting for the feel of it's teeth tearing into my flesh.

'God this is it, I'm going to die...'

I opened my eyes to see Belle grabbing the wolf by it's neck.

"SHADOW I SAID NO!"

It-Shadow-whined softly as Belle let him go.

"I know, I shouldn't yell at you...but you were going to kill Chase..."

"What the hell is that wolf's problem?"

I asked confused and a little bit pissed that my moment with Belle was interupted.

"Chase I'm sorry..."

Belle said as she pet the wolf's massive head.

"This is Kit's familiar, Shadow. He's been looking after our mom and dad for us since we quit the Organization to make sure they didn't try to hurt them."

She said as she walked over to me and looked me over from head to toe.

"Good, you're not hurt. Shadow, come say you're sorry. Now."

She said. Her words were spoken softly, but held power and left no room for arguement.

He came over, and sat infront of me looking like he wanted to take a bite out of me. Instead he raised his right paw to me and let it hang in the air. I looked at Belle confused.

"Shake his paw. It's how he says sorry."

She said and I took his paw, then he bowed his head to me as if nodding to me. I nodded in return.

"Okay Shadow, what is it boy? Is everything okay at home?"

Belle asked like she was talking to a human being instead of a wolf. My eyes widened in surprise when Shadow nodded.

"Wow, does he really understand you?"

I asked in awe.

"Yeah, he does. Is mom and dad lookin' for me and Kit yet?"

She asked and Shadow shook his head back and forth.

"Good."

She said then sighed in relief, then tossed a grin my way. Shadow looked at her and rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't roll your eyes at me boy!"

She yelled then laughed. We gave Shadow a bowl of water before walking into the living room. I pulled her onto my lap as I sat down on the couch.

"Hey!"

"What?"

I asked innocently. She just smiled and shook her head as we relaxed on the sofa. I nuzzled my face into her hair.

'Man, I can get use to this...'

* * *

><p>AN: Love you all. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys, I love you all and I'd like to thank you all for your reviews. Sadly this is going to be the last chapter for a while. I promise to update as soon as Krista and I write more. Thanks for everything, please enjoy.

**Belle:** "And don't forget to review."

**Kit:**" They will. Or I'll make them."

**Belle:** "Kit be nice."

**Kit:**sighs "Fine. Please review."

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I woke up to a different scene then when I fell asleep. I sat up and looked around. I quickly realized I was in my mom's old bedroom. The furs were nice and warm, keeping out the slight chill of the cold air outside. Then I remembered why I was here.

'Hikaku was with me when I fell asleep, but where is he now?'

I noticed he was gone and started freaking out. I couldn't help but htink about my father. I drew my knees up to my chest, put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes trying to make the image of him go away. I felt tears stinging my eyes as his face kept popping up.

'Why can't he just leave me alone?'

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

'This place is huge! I never expected it to be so big. And the library is full of books. Shelves going from floor to ceiling full of them.'

I reached up to get a leather bound book when I felt something was wrong with Kit. I turned towards the door and my senses were assaulted by the scent of tears. Without even thinking twice about it I ran out the door and headed straight for the room I'd left Kit in. I stopped when I reached the door. I didn't remember closing it.

I pushed it open and stepped inside to find Kit on the bed; knees up to her chest, hands over her ears, eyes closed and tears streaming down her face. I ducked as a trunk came flying at my head. I stood back up and saw various objects floating around the room.

'Is Kit doing all this?

"Kiteria."

I said trying to calm her down, but it only made it worse. I jumped out of the way as a dresser was thrown at me.

I silently crept up to the bed and knelt infront of Kit.

'What the hell has her freaking out so much?"

"Leave me alone...leave me alone..."

Kit whispered to herself.

'Wait a second, it's not that Sironath guy again is it?'

"Kiteria calm down, he can't hurt you."

I said looking up at her but she just shook her head and thre things about the room.

'What can I do to help her?'

I thought of anythign that would help then sighed when I could only think of _one _solution. I leaned up and tilted her face so she was looking at me. I leaned in and stopped right before our lips touched.

'I was hoping to take things slow...oh well.'

I took a deep breath to steel my nerves and closed the gap.

Kit's eyes shot open and she gasped when she realized I was kissing her. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and she moaned as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I leaned up and pushed her back onto the bed. I hovered over her never breaking our kiss. I pressed my body down onto hers and she moaned when I rubbed against the inside of her thigh. I could feel myself becoming hard as she moaned again.

'Damn this woman, I've never felt this way about anyone. Not even Rebecca made me feel this way.'

I pulled away when I needed air and looked down at Kit's face. She had a cute little blush covering her face. I reached up and wiped away the trail of tears on her face and smiled down at her.

"Good, you're not cryin anymore. You're much cuter when you smile."

I said and she blushed even more.

"Although, you look pretty cute when you blush too."

I said with a smile. She just blushed even more and covered her face with her hands.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

'I can't believe I just kissed Hkaku. Though I've got to say, dat boy can kiss. I haven't felt like dat in I don't know _how_ long.'

"Kit, you like me right?"

Hikaku asked and I lowered my hands to look up at him. He was still hovering over me. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded.

"Good, at least I know it's not one sided."

He said and I smiled up at him.

"Kit look, I know we barely know eachother, but I really like you. When I'm wit you I feel things I haven't felt in a long time. You're extremely beautiful and I'd really like ta go out wit you. What do you say?"

Hikaku asked and I saw a small blush covering his face. I smiled up at him before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his face down to mine. When we pulled away he smiled down at me.

"So I take it dat was a yes."

He said and I just kissed him again.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

Yawning I checked the time.

"Damn, I didn't realize it was so late."

I said shaking my head at myself and sighed.

"Hey, you just wanna stay here tonight?"

Chase asked me, grinning at me with a sly smile.

"Yeah sure. I get the inside-wait, I do get to sleep in your bed, right?"

I asked and felt my cheeks heat up as I asked my question.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna sleep on the sofa."

My happy feeling disappeared and I felt disappointed.

"But I thought...nevermind."

I got up from the sofa to walk into his room. I felt his mascular arms wrap around my waist and pull me back towards him as I reached the doorway.

"Belle...tell me, please."

I sighed and leaned into him.

"I thought we'd share the bed..."

I said with a slight blush, feeling his chest rise and fall. He picked me up and tossed me on the bed. I laughed as I went through the air, landing on the soft blankets. I squeeled as he pounced on the bed and I shifted out of his way. He grabbed my waist and kissed me tinderly and I returned the kiss.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

Our tender kiss turned rough as Belle shifted her weight and threw her leg over my waist to straddle me. She rocked her hips slowly. Kissing her neck I bit gently, her surprised gast had me pulling back.

"What?"

She didn't say anything, instead she nipped up and down the hollow of my throat. A soft moan escaped my lips as her teeth grazed my skin.

Breaking our kiss I looked into her eyes. I noticed they were a soft, mossy green.

"Hey, your eyes changed."

"Mhm, they do that depending on my mood."

She said with a smile as she softly kissed me then laid down beside me. Wrapping my arms around her I murmered a soft 'Good night' before pulling her close, nuzzling her neck and closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

Sleep claimed me shortly after our kiss ended. I felt Chase's breath on my neck and oddly it was comforting to know he was close. Dreams didn't come, only a face. Chase's deep blue eyes met mine in my dream, everything was amazing. We kissed and didn't say a word. I smiled before slipping deeper into unconciousness.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry guys, but that's it for now. I just turned 97 pages into nine chapters. Yay me. Please review.

**Hikaku:** "Is it just me or does Kit have a complicated life?"

**Me:** "It's not just you."

**Kit: **"I blame my father." *says crossing her arms over her chest which catches Hikaku's attention*

**Me: "**Oh get a room."

**Hikaku: "**No need, we have a castle." *says as he wraps Kit in his arms and kisses her*

**Me, Belle, and Chase: o.O**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Love you all and here's a new chapter from **both** me and my friend Krista. I appreciate you guys giving credit to me, but remember I'm not the only one to come up with this. It's both mine **and** Krista's idea. Please give credit to her too. Much love, read and review. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

I was surprised that Kit agreed to go out with me but I was happy she did. I wrapped my arms around her as she slept. I nuzzled ehr neck as I sttled down and enjoyed this moment. I didn't want to close my eyes because I was afraid that if I did then I'd find out this was just a dream. But it's not, it's for real.

I heard her heartrate pick up and smiled as she turned around in my arms. She blushed and my smile grew.

"Hey."

I said and she smiled up at me.

"Hey."

She said in a small, sleepy whisper.

"You hungry?"

I asked and before she could answer her stomach growled and she blushed.

"Seems like you are. Where's de best place to hunt around here?"

I asked and she smiled before sitting up. She grabbed my hand and pulled me after her.

"Where are we goin?"

I asked as she pulled me along after her back through the garden until we got to an open field. I was amazed with the expanse of flowing grass as the wind blew over it. It seemed to surround the lake next to it. The water was crystal clear.

'Dis place is amazing.'

"To hunt."

Kit said and I turned back to look at her.

"What are we going ta hunt? Dere's nothin here."

I said and she smiled at me before putting a finger to her lips and knelt down. I did the same and listened, but didn't hear anything.

Just as I was about to say something she pointed to something in the distance. I looked where she pointed and saw a family of deer lounging in the grass.

'I didn't even _see_ dem. How did she know they were dere?'

I turned to look back at Kit but she was gone. I looked around and saw her creeping towards the family of deer. I smiled and did the same.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

Hikaku was a pretty decent hunter. He took down a deer in no time and didn't disturb the others. I was still crouched low, ready to pounce but I couldn't get my body to move. Hikaku noticed and came over to me when he finished.

"Kit, what's wrong?"

He asked and I just shook my head.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

I said and blushed when my stomach growled.

"You're lyin. Now tell me what's _really_ wrong."

He said and I sighed.

"I feel what dey feel."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean you feel what dey feel?"

He asked and I sighed again.

"I feel what de feel as I feed. Deir fear, deir pain. All of it."

I said as I looked at the ground.

"Everytime you hunt?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Want me ta hunt for you?"

He asked and I blushed as I nodded. He kissed me lightly on the forehead before stalking back to the group of deer.

I watched as he pounced and caught one of the deer trying to run away. He brought it over to me while the others ran away.

"Here."

He said as he placd the deer on the ground infront of me. The anesthetic from Hikaku's fangs had already paralyzed the deer. I leaned down to sink my fangs into its neck and froze when I smelled it's fear. My own heartbeat quickened to match that of the deer's. I pulled back and closed my eyes.

"I can't."

I said and felt Hikaku's hand on my shoulder.

"Why?"

"I fell it's fear as if it was my own. It's almost painful."

I said and Hikaku smiled at me before telling me to keep my eyes closed. I did as he said and cringed when I heard him snap the dee'r neck.

"Feed."

He said in a soft voice and I did as he said. Ileaned down and sank my fangs into the still warm hide of teh deer and drank deeply. I pulled back when the blood started to turn cold.

"Better?"

Hikaku asked and I looked up at him.

"Much."

I said with a small smile. Hikaku laughed at me and I looked at him confused.

"You make such a mess while feedin."

He said as he reached up and wiped some blood from the corner of my mouth, making me blush.

"Well excuse me."

I said playfully and he smiled.

"Come on, let's head back."

He said standing up. I stood up after him and he started to head for the castle but I stopped him.

"What are you-"

"Just hold onto me."

I said before teleporting us back to the castle.

"How did you do dat?"

Hikaku asked adn I smiled.

"I _am_ a witch."

I said and he just shook his head at me. I moved to go to the bathroom for a shower, but Hikaku tightened his arms around me.

"Where do you think you're goin?"

He asked with a smile and I laughed.

"I was goin to take a shower."

"You can take one later."

He said as he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He smiled against my lips and led us to th bed. He sat down and pulled me along with him never breaking our kiss.

After a while I had to break away to breathe and Hikaku just smiled at me.

"Shut up."

I said as I pushed off from him and headed for the bathroom. He laughed as he watched me walk away.

"I didn't say anythin."

He said and I just smiled as I shut the door after me.

'I wonder how tomorrow's goin to go.'

I thought as I stepped beneath the stream of hot water. When I finihsed I teleported back to my house and changed into my p.j's, wrote a note to our parents sayin we were spendin the night at the manor, then teleported back to the castle.

I walked back into the bedroom I'd left Hikaku in to find him asleep on the bed. I smiled to myself and crawled in the bed next to him. I froze when his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him. I smiled and snuggled up to him as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

I woke up to Belle's soft voice.

"Chase, it's time to get up."

"Wh-what?"

I asked, my voice groggy from sleep.

'What time is it?'

"You know, school."

"Ahh shit!"

Her eyes widened a fraction at my outburst.

"I..."

I started, but stopped when I noticed she was wearing her jeans and my black Godsmack tee. Her face reddeneded as she realized what I was looking at.

"I know I should have asked first...but you were sleeping so good."

I raised off the bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay Belle. We are dating. Don't worry about it."

"Well, if you're sure..."

She said and I sighed. I took Belle's chin and tilted it so she was looking up at me. Looking into her beautiful iridescent green eyes I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"It's more than fine."

I said pulling away a little. She smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her lips found mine and I pulled her closer to me as I deeped our kiss. Gasping, she bit down on my lower lip. I trailed my hands across her back as we kissed, lightly touching her neck I felt the texture of her skin changed. She sighed against my mouth and pulled back. She turned around and lifted her hair so I could see a flaming blue phoenix tattoo.

"It's my mark, my symbol. Cause of my breed..."

She said and I pulled her back to me.

"I know. I have the same thing, only mine's red."

I said and she just nodded into my chest. Glancing at the clock I 'bout freaked.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

I hadn't thought about my mark in a long time. But when Chase's fingers ran across the sensitive skin where it was it sent shock waves of electricity pulsing through my body.

"Damn! Belle we got ta go, now!"

Glancing towards his bedside table I groaned when I saw the time.

"Ugh! Fuck!"

Grabbing our bags we sprinted out the door with Shadow in tow. Chase's hand pulled me along behind him, his footstpes crunching the leaves underneath his feet as we ran.

"Shadow, go back to the house and make sure mom and dad stay safe! Love ya boy!"

Shadow turned towards the house and kicked off from the ground as he took off in a sprint.

We were moving at inhuman speed, and almost forgot to slow down right before breaking through the forest's safe haven. On school grounds girls stared at me with pure hate in their eyes. Some went out of their way to shove into my shoulder as Chase and I walked down the hall. Donna was the one who took it a bit too far. She came up from behind and slapped the back of my head. Chase looked like he was about to do something, but I stopped him.

Rage filled every cell in my body as I turned on her. Raising my fist to punch her someone caught my hand.

"Now, now..."

Kit's voice said sweetly from behind me.

"Sister don't be hitting no one without me around."

I stared at Donna, she met my eyes and took a couple of steps back when she caught a glimpse of my darkened eyes.

"Donna, I swear, touch me ONE MORE MOTHER FUCKING TIME..."

I took a deep breath and made my voice all sweet and Southern Bell like.

"And I will be more than happy to slit you're pretty little throat."

She paled before running away. People stopped and looked at me. I just smile sweetly and took Chase's hand before walking up the stone steps of the acadamy.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I woke up and smiled when I felt hikaku's arms around my waist. I looked over at the clock and groaned.

"What's wrong?"

Hikaku asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"It's almost six, we've got ta get ready for school."

I said with a frown and Hikaku laughed.

"Okay, but we can't go in de same clothes as yesterday."

He said and I smiled as I stood up and dragged him up with me.

"I know dat."

"Den how are we goin ta cha-"

Before he could finish his question I had teleported us to my house. I walked up the stairs to my room. Hikaku followed, but stopped at my bedroom door.

"You want to borrow some clothes or..."

I asked as I walked into my closet and started looking for soemthing to wear.

"Can we drop by my house?"

He asked.

"If I know where a place is I can get dere."

I said as I stripped and pulled on a pair of light blue jeans with holes in both knees with chains hanging down from the left side. I pulled on a black longsleeve tee with a picture of a wolf howling at a full moon. I pulled on my black combat boots and walked back into my room.

"Ready to go?"

I asked and Hikaku turned to look at me and I blushed when his eyes widened when he saw what I was wearing.

"Y-Yeah. How do we do dis?"

He asked as I grabbed my bag.

"Just think of your bedroom, I'll do de rest."

I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay."

He said, then I saw flashes of a room I'd never seen before. I teleported us to that room and he smiled down at me before he went over to his dresser and pulled his shirt over his head. I blushed, but couldn't help but stare as his biceps flexed as he tossed his shirt on his bed and pulled on a long sleeve red shirt and a short sleeve black shirt with a blue tribal design on it. I saw a black and light blue celtic knot cross on his right shoulder. When he started to change his pants I turned around. I heard him laugh and blushed.

"Arlight, I'm done."

He said as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Den let's go."

I said and focused in on the school.

"Wait. I want to ask you somethin."

He said and I turned to look at him.

"What is it?"

I asked and he smiled at me.

"Would you exchange ribbons wit me?"

He asked and I looked up at him confused.

"Exchange ribbons?"

I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's somethin I like ta do wit the girls I go out wit."

He said as he pulled his bow out of his pocket.

"And how many girls have you gone out wit?"

I asked as he tied it around my wrist.

"Other dan you, only one."

He said with a smile. I pulled at the string of my ribbon and it came loose. I put it around his wrist, opposite of the one he put his ribbon around on me, and started to tie it.

"And how did dat end?"

I asked as I finished. Surprisingly it looked good on him.

"She got jealouse of my fangirls and broke up wit me. It's not my fault de girls at our school are crazy."

He said with a smile and I smiled back at him.

"Come on, we don't need ta be late."

I said then grabbed his hand and teleported us to the school. I turned around to face Hikaku.

"bye, I'll see you later."

I said before kissing him and going to find my sister. I found her about to beat the crap out of Donna.

'Dis girl isn't de smartest person in de world is she?'

I grabbed Belle's hand.

"Sister don't be hittin no one without me around."

I said holding back Belle's fist from possibly causing permanent damage to Donna's face. Donna stepped back when she saw Belle's eyes.

"Donna, I swear, touch me ONE MORE MOTHER FUCKING TIME..."

Belle said and took a breath. When she spoke again it was as sweet and as Southern Bell as you could get.

"And I will be more than happy to slit your pretty little throat."

Donna paled before running away. People stared at Belle, but she just smiled sweetly before taking Chase's hand and walking up the stone steps. I sighed and shook my head before going up the steps and heading to my first period.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>"Please review."

**Belle: **"Kit, why'd you stop me? You know you wanted to beat the hell out of Donna just as bad as I did."

**Kit: ***sigh* "As true as dat is Belle, we don't need to cause any trouble right now. De last thing we need is for de people in dis school to learn what we are."

**Belle: **"Fine." *crosses arms and pouts*

**Kit: ***shakes head at sister* "Please review."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Love you all, you know the drill.

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

I sighed as I walked into my first period. The girls instantly noticed Kit's ribbon around my wrist and some burst into tears, others said they'd kill the girl who took me away from them, hell, some even fainted. I sat down and was instantly surrounded by girls wanting to know who the girl I'd chosen to go out with was.

"Hey Kari, who's ribbon are you wearing?"

I smiled before answering.

"My girlfriend's."

I said and a wave of cries sounded throughout the room.

"And who is dat?"

Lisa asked and I sighed.

'Why de hell can't all dese girls just leave me alone? I never asked for dis.'

"Why should I tell you?"

I asked leaning forward on my desk.

"S-So we can congratulate her. Right girls?"

Donna asked and all the girls surrounding me nodded. I smiled up at them as I leaned back in my seat.

'You'd think dey'd know by de color.'

"Go away."

I said and looked out the window. I sighed in relief when I heard the girls leave.

When the bell rang I walked across the courtyard but stopped when I heard Kit's voice.

"Leave me alone."

I stopped to see Kit surrounded by a group of boys.

"Come on sweetie, tell us whose ribbon you're wearin."

A boy with black hair down to his shoulders asked.

"And I'm tellin ya dat it's none of ya business."

Kit said crossing her arms over her chest, my ribbon standing out against her skin. The black haired boy put his hand against the wall next to Kit's head and my fangs lengthened. He tilted her head up and leaned in close. I growled before running over to Kit.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

'Dis school just keeps findin ways ta piss me off. Now dat I'm wearin Hikaku's ribbon boys suddenly want to know whose ribbon it is. Like it isn't obvious.'

"Come on sweetie, tell us whose ribbon you're wearin."

"And I'm tellin ya dat it's none of ya business."

I said crossing my arms. The black haired boy from my class put his hand on the wall next to my head, then he tilted my head up and leaned in. I was about to hit him when he suddenly stumbled back.

"What de hell man?"

The boy asked towards me and I looked at him confused until I heard Hikaku's voice and felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Back de fuck off Collin, she's mine."

Hikaku said and I heard the growl he was trying to keep quiet.

"Den you should keep better tabs on her."

The black haired boy, collin, said and Hikaku growled at him. I saw Hikaku's fangs and frowned. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. I didn't pull away until I felt his fangs retract. I pulled away and smiled up at Hikaku before turning to Colling and the other boys. I could smell their arousal spike and it almost made me gag.

"Now, get lost before I let Hikaku kick your asses."

I said and they all paled before running away. I sighed and turned back to look at Hikaku.

"Are you always goin ta be so protective?"

I asked with a smile as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned up to press my lips to his but growled when I heard some girls in passing calling me a whore and calling Hikaku hot and wondering if they could take him from me. Hikaku laughed and I glared at him.

"Are you always goin ta be so possessive?"

I just looked at him and he smiled before leaning down and kissing me.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

First period went by slow. We didn't do much, but that wasn't what made the time drag on. It was the fact all the girls kept giving me an evil look. All because they saw Chase give me a quick goodbye kiss.

I walked quickly to second, my favorite class, Science. It's my favorite because one it's my best subject, and two because Chase is in it. Sadly, the teacher moved him to another lab table. I sat down and couldn't even concentrate on my labwork. I heard girls behind me planning to take 'the-amazingly-hot-Chase' away from 'That Freak' Finally I'd had enough when I heard something one of them said.

"I wonder if he'd just using her for sex."

I pushed back my stool, hard enouch where it cracked against the tile floor. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Look here-"

Dingggg!

'Motherfucker! Damn bell cut off my yelling.'

I grabbed my bag, glared at Kayla, and headed out the room.

My mind was reeling on ways to torture her. I didn't even realize when Chase wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. When he didn't get a response he asked me what was wrong.

"Belle, what is it?"

Getting my mind back on the real world I smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

We kept walking as we talked, turning to say bye he stopped and said this was his stop too.

"No way! We have the same third!"

"Sweet, that's amazing."

We waltzed in and took our seats towards teh back. Girls stared and guys looked pissed, and everyone was focused on us.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

'Math is usually my most hated class, but now that Belle is in here with me I think it may get better.''

When the lunch bell rang Belle walked ahead of me to catch up with Kiteria. I turned the coner and saw something that pissed me off and made my blood boil. James, my old friend, grabbing Belle's ass.

"Ah, hell no!"

James turned and saw the look on my face.

"You keep your filthy hands off me!"

Belle's voice rang out as she punched him in the face, blood dripped out of his nose.

"James, ya best leave my girl alone. Cause next time, _I'll _kick the livin shit out of you."

I said before taking Belle by the arm and led her to the table where Hikaku and Kiteria sat.

"Damn Annabelle, nice shot."

Hikaku said and gave her a pat on the shoulder grinning like a dork. Her cheeks had a nice blush to them as she nodded her thanks.

"Hikaku?"

"Yeah Annabelle?"

"I thought I told you to call me Belle."

I looked at Belle surprised. Not because of the 'Belle' thing, but because of her Country accent.

"What is it chase? Do I have somethin on my face?"

Her hands went to her face then she looked at her-my-shirt.

"No babe, it's just that I really like your accent."

Her blush deepened at the word 'babe', making her cheeks a bright pink. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her softly.

"Ugh! Belle I don't need ta see dat!"

Kiteria said as Hikaku said.

"Damn Chase! Get a room!"

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

I pulled back from Chase at my sister's and Hikaku's comments.

"S-sorry..."

"Haha! I'm just teasin ya sis."

I grinned boldly at her laugh. She always had a sense of humor. I went to playfully smack her as Chase grabbed my waist.

"Hey-

I was cut off by a howling sound. My blood chilled and my body froze. I shot a look at Kit.

"Home. Now!"

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

Belle and I ran out of the cafeteria and off school grounds before either one of the boys could respond to Shadow's howl. We'd told him to howl if anything was going on at home that only we could take care of. Shadow's howl sounded again, this time more urgent before suddenly being cut off.

"Kit..."

Belle said as we ran.

"I know. Let's hurry, I have a bad feelin 'bout dis."

I said and Belle nodded as we kicked it into high gear and flew through the forest seperating our house from the rest of the world.

We bust through the front door to see Victoria holding our mother up in the air by her throat. She turned to see us and smiled, her fangs showing.

"It's good ta see you girls again. Your mother here was just tellin me how you'd be here any minute. I guess she was right."

She said as she threw our mother against the far living room wall. She fell to the ground and stayed there. I could hear the steady beting of her heart and relaxed some. Then I noticed a mass of black fur lying still in the corner of the room and my heart sped up.

'S-Shadow? A-Are you okay?'

I asked my familiar through our link but got no answer. I couldn't hear his heart beat and I didn't see him breathing. I noticed his blood covered the hardwood floor of the living room and had gashes along his side that looked like someone had dug their claws into him.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

'Dat's why his howl was cut off.'

"That flea-bitten wolf of yours was a pain. He bit my leg!"

Victoria said and I turned away from Shadow's still form to look at the red haired werewolf standing before us.

"So you killed him?"

I asked and she just smiled.

Something within me snapped like it had when I turned four. Nine years of almost perfect control over my powers went flying out the window. My fangs lengthened completely and my powers sparked in my aura.

"Yes I did, what are you goin ta do about it?"

Victoria asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. I glared at Victoria and she flinched.

"I'm goin ta kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> Read and review, love you all.

**Belle:** Next chapter will be up soon.

**Kiteria: **And I'm going to kill that fucking werewolf. *says with a growl and everyone steps back*

**Me and Belle:** Please review


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Love you all and I hope you like this next chapter. Me and my friend Krista worked really hard on this so I hope you guys enjoy. Oh, and Krista said 'hi' to all our readers. You know the drill, R&R please and thankyou.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

I looked from Kit to Shadow then back to Kit. I instantly felt the change in her aura as her powers broke through the restraints she had on them.

"I'm goin ta kill you."

Kit said in response to Victoria's question, and I could hear her powers lacing themselves into her voice and making it sound dark. Victoria flined at Kit's tone, she was scared of the malice in her voice-Hell, even _I_ was scared of it and Kit's my sister.

Kit disappeared from view, even her aura and scent was gone. It was as if Victoria and I were the only ones in the room. I glared at the four hundred thirty-two year old, red hair down to mid back, golden brown eyed werewolf standing in the living room across from me.

Victoria's aura changed form scared to relaxed and she smiled.

"Seems like your sister fled."

She said as she took a step towards me and I growled at her.

"_Believe_ me, she didn't flee. She's not a coward like you!"

I said and Victoria took another step towards me.

"Oh? Den where is she if she didn't run awa-"

Victoria was suddenly cut off when Kit held her up by her throat.

"I'm right here."

Kit said and her aura spiked as she tightened her grip on Victoria's throat. I could practically _feel_ Kit's anger and sadness through her raging powers.

"Kit, don't-"

I started but stopped when she turned to look at me with dark, amythest eyes.

"Don't _even_ try and tell me to show mercy. She killed Shadow, dis bitch is goin ta die."

"That's not what I was going to say. What I was going to say was don't hold back."

I said and even though it didn't show on her face I could tell she was smiling inwardly as she turned back to face Victoria.

I smelled Victoria's fear spike and ignored it as I picked up both our mother and Shadow, then headed for the warehouse Chase had taken me to when Kit needed to heal me again. I laid our mother on the couch and laid Shadow's still form next to her.

"I'll get the blood out if it stains."

I said as Chase came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I can always get a new couch."

He said and I leaned into his strong frame for support.

"Where's Kit?"

Hikaku asked and I tensed. Both boys noticed. Hikaku looked at Chase and he nodded.

"Through the woods towards the East, just follow her scent."

I saw Hikaku nod before he disappeared. I turned around in Chase's arms.

"Where is he-"

"To be there when Kit needs him."

He said and I sighed before burying my head into Chase's chest.

'Be careful Kit, and come back to me.'

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I could smell as well as see Victoria's fear as I looked at her.

"Come back to us. You have so much power."

Victoria said and I growled.

"I have no reason ta go back to your Orgainization. Mine and my sister's life has been nothin but hell since we joined all those years ago."

"And you've grown so much! We trained you two, and you're de best agents we've ever had."

"Exactly! _Had_ we're not wit you guys anymore and we never will be again!"

"We have no one else like you two. You're our best."

Victoria said and I smiled down at her.

"You guys should have thought about dat before Duncan tried to rape my sister. Before you attacked me and my family, and before you killed my familiar!"

I yelled and my powers flared out. A huge black arm came up out of the shadows. The arm of dark energy picked up Victoria and held her in the air. Her eyes widened with fear.

"Y-You're a witch!"

She asked surprised and I just smiled.

"Worse. I'm a pissed off witch."

I said before having the shadow arm holding Victoria up crush her.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. I'll try to make it up to you guys. Hope you enjoy. Please, read and review.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I listened to her screams of agony and pleas of mercy with a dark smirk on my face. She finally fell quiet when her ribs cracked and broke, puncturing her heart. The hand died away into the shadows and I sighed as I walked over to Victoria's still form. I held out my hand, palm facing her and focused. Her body erupted into dark amythest flames and I watched as they licked and danced across her boyd as they slowly got rid of her. The etheral light casting an eery light around the living room, but I made sure it stayed confined and didn't spreak.

I felt Hikaku's presence but couldn't tear my eyes away from the burning body infront of me.

"You okay?"

He asked as he walked up to me and I shook my head.

"No. Shadow's dead because I was careless."

"Come on. Let's get back to Belle and Chase."

He said softly as he wrapped his arms around me and I just numbly nodded. I teleported us to Chase's warehouse once Victoria's body was nothing but charred ash and was instantly attacked by Belle.

"Thank God you're okay!"

She said as she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"What happened man?"

Chase asked Hikaku and he looked at me, clearly wanting to know that himself.

I pulled away from Belle and sat down on the edge of Chase's bed.

"Victoria's dead."

I said and felt all their auras changed with their surprise.

"How?"

Chase asked and I shook my head.

"Her powers have a tendency to take over when her emotions get involved."

Belle said and the silence that followed was welcoming.

"Kit, it's not your fault."

Hikaku said and Belle looked at him confused.

"What does she think is her fault?"

She asked and I looked down at the ground.

"She thinks it's her fault dat wolf died."

Hikaku said pointing towards Shadow's still form.

"Shadow? Kit, you know it's not your fault."

Belle said and I shook my head.

"He'd still be alive if I hadn't been so careless."

I said and Belle grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at her.

"Kit, look. It's not your fault. Shadow died protecting those you held dear. He was fullfilling his promise to you."

Belle said and my eyes started to water.

"He still shouldn't have had ta die."

I said and Belle sighed before smiling at me.

"Why is it you always tend to forget just how much power you have?"

She asked and I looked at her confused.

"Kit. Your a witch, a powerful one. One who can control all ten elements, including the element of..."

She said trailing off and I looked up finally understanding what she was talking about.

"Life."

I finished Belle's sentence and smiled up at her before walking over to Shadow's body.

I knelt down beside him and placed both my hands over his wounds. I closed my eyes and focused on sending my energy through my arms and into Shadow's body. I found what I was look8ing for and smiled as I opened my eyes. I pulled my hands away and watched as Shadow's wounds healed up then his chest rose as he started breathing again. He opened his dark green eyes and looked straight at me.

'Hey Shadow. Good to have ya back.'

I said through our links as I wiped away a tear that was streaming down my face.

'Good ta be back Kiteria.'

He said, and I could tell he was smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, please don't kill me. I promise this chapter will make up for the last two short ones. Please read and review. Me and Krista really appreciate it all.

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

I couldn't believe what I just saw. I knew Kit was powerful, but I didn't know she was _that_ powerful.

"Hikaku, what just happened?"

Chase asked in a hushed whisper and I just shook my head.

"I have no idea man."

I whispered back as I watched Kit hug Shadow close to her. Belle came over to us.

"Hey Belle, what just happened?"

I asked and she smiled before motioning for us to follow her. When we were a few feet from Kit and Shadow Belle sighed.

"You know how Kit is part witch?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you know how every witch or wizard has a familiar?"

"Yeah..."

I said not fully understanding where Belle was going with this.

"Shadow is Kit's familiar. Has been ever since our mother got her out of her father's castle."

Belle said and my eyes widened in understanding.

"Look. Shadow's the only good thing she remembers from her time at her father's castle."

Belle said and I looked past her to look at Kit and Shadow.

"If she's _that_ strong why doesn't she just kill her father?"

Chase asked and Belle and I both turned to look at him.

"Would _you_ be able to kill your own father?"

Belle asked and chase was going to say something until Belle cut him off.

"After being tormented by that very person since you were old enough to open your eyes? She's _terrified_ of him. It doesn't matter how strong she is, or how strong she gets, when it comes to her father her body siezes up and her powers go wild trying to protect her. In this state she'll even hurt the ones she loves. Shadow's the only one I know to have been able to calm her down when she's in that state. That's why it's best not to have her think of her father."

Belle said and I smiled to myself.

'So I can calm her down when she's in dat state as well. Interestin.'

"Come on. I think she's back to normal now."

Belle said and Chase and I nodded before we headed back over to Kit and Shadow.

"So, what now?"

Chase asked as we stopped infront of Kit.

"I guess we just wait til mom wakes-"

"I'm awake."

A voice said from the couch and everyone turned to look at the light brown haired, blue eyed vampire. I looked between the three women infront of me and noticed that Kit and Belle looked exactly like the vampire on the couch.

"Mom!"

Belle and Kit yelled as they hugged the woman on the couch.

"I'm fine girls. What happened ta dat red haired werewolf?"

The woman asked, her thick Irish accent coating each of her words beautifully.

'So Kit gets dat from her mother.'

I thought with a smile.

"She's dead."

Kit said and her mom just nodded. She looked past her daughters to me and Chase.

"Who are dey?"

She asked and the girls blushed. Kit came to stand by my side and Belle went to stand by Chase's.

"My name's Chase Moore."

Chase said with a smile and the woman nodded to him before turning to look at me. I bowed low like my mother had taught me before she passed.

"Hello Mrs. O'Conner, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hikaku Chikari and I'd like your permission to continure to date your daughter."

I said and stayed bowed until Kit and Belle's mom said I could rise.

"It's a pleasure Hikaku. It would seem Kiteria has taken a likin to you so you have my permission, and please, call me Autumn. Both of you."

She said and I nodded and Chase just smiled.

"Now enough of de formalities! Come and give me a hug."

Autumn said and I looked at Kit confused, but smiled when she nodded.

Autumn pulled us into a hug. When we pulled away she had a huge smile on her face.

"Now, where are we?"

She asked and I just looked over at Chase as I wrapped my arms around Kit's waist.

'He can explain, 'cause I'm not gonna.'

I thought with a smile as I buried my nose in Kit's hair.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

I looked at Autumn and drew a deep breath.

"This is my home, it was once my dad's house but I took it over when he passed. It's in the middle of the woods about two or three miles from the school."

"Ya live here by yourself?"

Autumn asked, her voice gentle and carried a hint of concern.

"Yes, ma'am. I've been living here for about...three years now."

She just shook her head and grinned at me and Belle. She took in the way we stood together, hand in hand. Then looked at Hikaku and Kit with his nose in her long black and purple streaked hair. Her smile grew to include her fangs.

"I only have one last question for you boys."

Hikaku and I just looked at her, and waited for her to ask her question.

"You're not human, I can tell dat. So what are ya?"

She asked and both girls turned to look at us. Slowly we both extended our fangs.

"Vampire-human."

"Vampire."

Hikaku and I said at the same time. She chuckled at us, the sound was musical. She then turned to look at the girls.

"And one more thing...girls, just cause I gave ya permission ta date Chase and Hikaku _don't_ mean ya can just run off and stay over for a night...I know ya _wouldn't_ do dat, but I want ta be sure ya know my boundries."

I looked at Hikaku then at Kit, her cheeks held a hue of pink in them.

"Yes mom."

Kit and Belle said in unison. They looked at eachother for a second then looked to their mom.

"Miss Autumn, may I speak with you for just a moment...well me and Hikaku?"

I asked and she looked at me confused for a mintue then nodded. I let Belle's hand go and walked into the kitchen area of the warehouse.

"Chase where-"

Cutting Hikaku off I asked Autumn an important question.

"Autumn, we'd like it if Kit and Belle could join me and Hikaku. See, we don't work for anybody, but we do little side jobs for towns that need help."

I said and paused letting my words soak in.

"Well, I got to thinking that we could use some help and that they could use our help protecting people and them from the Organization. So? Do you give your consent for them to work with us?"

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

Our mom came out of the kitchen looking satisfied and the boys had a dorky grin plastered on their faces.

"What's you do?"

I whispered to Chase as we walked our mom to the door.

"Ya girls be home by eleve. I'll see ya later."

She hugged Kit and I gently, then hugged the boys. Once she was out of earshot, the boys grinned and hugged us.

"Seriously, what de hell is it?"

Kit asked as Hikaku picked her up.

"You and Belle get ta join me and Chase!"

The excitement in his voice rang throughout the warehouse. I looked at Chase confused.

"You mean we get to help y'all on your side jobs...?"

I asked uncertain and Chase smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"Yes. And your mom was happy about it too. I think she likes us."

I just shook my head at him and looked over at Kit.

"So Kit, ya happy 'bout this?"

I asked in a low voice. She grinned at me.

"Let's just hope dey don't get pissed if we out-kill dem, otherwise dey'd be no fun."

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

My smile faultered a little at Kit's response and she just laughed. I tightened my arms around her and looked down at the beauty in my arms.

"We'll see if you can keep up."

I said and smiled. Kit blushed and my smile widened.

"So what now?"

Belle asked form her spot on the couch next to Chase. I set Kit down but didn't let her go. chase smiled at me and I nodded. His smile widened before he turned towards Belle.

"How would you like to go out with me?"

He asked and Belle looked at him confused.

"I thought we already were."

She said and Chase laughed.

"I meant actually going somewhere with me."

He said and Belle blushed.

"Oh. Yeah, I'd love to. Where are we goin?"

"You'll see. Bye Kit, bye Hikaku."

Chase said before pulling Belle up off the couch and out the door.

"What was dat all about?"

Kit asked and I smiled.

"Apparently he wanted to do somethin wit her."

I said and she shook her head. I led her over to the couch and pulled her down next to me.

"What are you doin later on tonight?"

I asked and she turned to look up at me.

"Nothin, why?"

I smiled at her before kissing her.

"No reason."

I said as I pulled away. Chase and I had talked about it with Autumn, it'd be a good idea to get the girls' mind off Victoria and the Organization. Chase was going to take Belle on a picnic, But I had no idea what I can do to keep Kit's mind off what had happened earlier today.

"Oh! Wait a second."

Kit suddenly said sitting up straight.

"What?"

I asked looking at her in concern.

"Oh my God! It's tonight!"

Kit said jumping up.

"What!"

I asked again getting slightly confused by the excited tone in Kit's voice.

"Tonight's de night of de Summer Solstice!"

She said turning to look at me.

"Okay, and?"

I asked confused about what was such a big deal.

"And, dat means tonight is a full moon."

"And?"

I asked again more confused than before.

"Never mind! You wouldn't understand anyways!"

Kit said before walking to the middle of the room. I felt her aura pick up.

"Where are you-"

"Home."

She said before disappearing.

"Fuck. Dat didn't go de way I'd planned."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed. Love you all. Please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm writing a hell of a lot of chapters for you guys because me and Krista love you all. Please return our love by reading and reviewing. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

I was beyond excited, Chase and I were going on a picnic. Just the two of us.

Once he finished telling me the plan I sprinted home to change into a cute outfit and meet Chase in the forest near the waterfall. I had jus tpulled off Chase's Godsmack shirt when Kit's bedroom door slammed. The force made me jump and a startled scream escaped my lips.

I slowly walked down the hall to her room.

"Kit...what happened?"

"Fuckin Hikaku is actin like de Summer Solstice is no _big deal!"_

She yelled through the door. Opening it I looked at her asif I could stop her anger.

"Sis ya know how big dis is for me."

Her voice was calmer and she sighed out a sigh of frustrated air.

"Kit, you know he doesn't have an ounce of wizard blook in him. therefore he has no idea what you're talking about or what your excitment is all about."

She looked up at me from her hands and her eyes widened abit from surprise as she took in my jeans and light blue bra and smirked.

"So, what ya gettin all prettied up for?"

I looked down at myself and smiled.

"I didn't know a light blue bra was 'getting prettied up.'"

I smiled at my sister before I walked back down the hall.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

I made Belle and I two sandwhiches each, grabbed two Cokes along with some water.

"Just in case she doesn't like Coke."

I said aloud to myself. Folding a patchwork quilt into a neat square I packed it, the food along with the drinks and some chips, into a wicker basket.

I had told her to meet me in the forest near the waterfall. A place I went to when I wanted to feel close to nature, or just be alone-my place-but now I wanted to share that place with Belle.

Grabbing our stuff, I walked out of the kitchen to see Hikaku sulking on the sofa.

"Hey man, what's de matter?"

He looked really upset about something...

"Nothin...just Kit got pissed when I didn't get what she meant by de Summer Solstice. What de hell is dat anyways?"

"Hey Chase! Sorry I cou-"

Belle said as she walked throught the door. She stopped midsentence as she saw the look on Hikaku's face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to overhear or anything...but before I came in I heard your question..."

She said and her cheeks got a bit pink with admitting she'd overheard us. I nodded at her to explain the whole Summer Solstice thing cause I sure didn't get it.

"It's just real important to her, with her whole witch side. But I'll let her tell ya the reason for it. I did talk to her and put some sense into her thick skull."

She just smiled at Hikaku as I walked over and took her hand in mine.

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

'I had no idea dat de Summer Solstice was dat important to Kit. God I'm an idiot!'

I sighed to myself as Chase and Belle left. I laid my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes.

"How de hell was I supposed ta know it was dat important ta her?"

I asked myself and after getting no answer stood up and went over to the dresser along the wall specifically for when I stayed over.

I changed into a dark purple, almost black satin button-up dress shirt and a pair of black leather pants. I pulled on my black combat boots then headed for Kit's house.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I sighed and walked around back. I hopped the fence in time to see Kit disappear into the trees behind her house. I followed her through the forest until she stopped in a clearing a couple of miles away from her house. Wild flowers surrounded us as well as tall grass. The moon had come out from behind the clouds and it's light cast a silvery hue to everything in the clearing.

I watched as Kit walked to the middle of the clearing, there was a huge firepit. She raised her hand and a flame lit in the pit before absorbing the oxygen around it and growing in size.

I noticed Kit was wearing a form fitting dark purple dress that hugged her in all the right places. I felt a familiar feeling towards my groin as the light from the fire danced across Kit's features as they were illuminated by the light of the full moon.

I had to bite the inside of my mouth to keep from groaning when she started dancing. The way she moved was both enticing and erotic. Her movements were fluid, yet precise. Like she'd been born with the knowledge of the dance she was preforming now beneath the light of the full moon.

She back flipped and came back up from her landing by turning full circle. She froze when she saw me. A light blush covered her face and I just smiled as I walked out of the covering of the trees.

I stopped right infront of her. She glared at me, but I could tell she didn't really mean it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush against me. I pressed my lips against hers and felt her wrap her arms around my neck and pull my head closer to her. I pulled back and smiled at the dark blush covering her face.

"What are you doin here?"

She asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just didn't understand."

"No, I should be de one apologizing. I should have known you wouldn't get it since you don't have a wizard's blood."

Kit said and I smiled.

"I'm here ta celebrate de Summer Solstice wit you."

I said as I kissed her again. She smiled against my lips as she pulled back and grabbed my hand.

"Den we better get started."

She said as she pulled me along with her into a different dance from before. I couldn't help but smile at her as we danced.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

'I hope Kit explains everything to Hikaku.'

I sighed and Chase looked at me questioningly. I just smiled at him and shook my head.

"So where exactly is this waterfall?"

"Just about a mile down the road, I hope you like i."

A smile played on his lips, lighting up his eyes. Deep blue, the kind of eyes that could see down to a person's soul if they looked long enough.

"What are you lookin at Belle?"

I could feel a slight blush rise to my face.

"N-nothing."

"Yeah, sure."

Chase grinned and grabbed my hand. Like a little kid, I stuck my tongue out at him. Unexpectedly he bent over and licked mine with his.

"Eeep!"

He burst into laughter at my response.

"Butthead."

I muttered under my breath, but couldn't hlep the smile that formed on my lips.

"Sorry belle, it was just so tempting."

His laugh deepened as he spoke. I elbowed him in his side to shut him up.

"Ow. That hurt!"

He playfully punched my arm.

"Wait! Shh, listen..."

Chase placed his finger over his lips as he pointed ahead of us.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

Belle's smile grew as she noticed the sound of water crashing against rocks, and birds singing their evening songs. Walking into the clearing to pick a spot to lay down the quilt wasn't that difficult. I laid the quilt out in a beautiful area right next to the waterfall, just out of the reach of the waterspray off of the moss covered rocks.

"Oh Chase, it's _perfect!"_

She yelled as she jumped into my arms, giving me a quick peck on the lips before sitting down on the quilt. She pulled me down so I was sitting next to her.

"Okay, so we have sandwhiches, chips, Coke and water. I hope you like ham and cheese."

After eating the food we laid there and talked.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

Chase leaned over me and pressed his lips to mine, carressing my face with one hand, and placing the other on my hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I nipped gently on his bottom lip and felt him smile against my lips.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

'I can't believe it. I never would have thought I'd ever celebrate de solstice wit anyone, let alone Hikaku.'

I couldn't help but smile as Hikaku and I danced to the sounds of the forest at night and the fire next to us.

I backflipped and continued our dance to celebrate the bountiful harvest the year had brought to farmers, the Goddess of the Moon, and the Goddess of Power. I stopped when I heard Shadow's howl, signaling that it was midnight. I smiled and looked over at Hikaku.

"What?"

He asked confused and I blushed slightly.

"Do you know anythin about de Summer Solstice?"

I asked and he shook his head.

"Well, those of us wit wizard blood celebrate de Solstice...differently dan others."

"Differently how?"

He asked curious and I smiled at him again. I blushed as I reached up my back for the zipper of my dress and started to undo it. I smelled Hikaku's scent spike suddenly and change to a deep, earthy scent. I smiled shyly when I realized he was aroused.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay, this chapter will be longer than the others I hope. Love you all and I'm sorry for the past few cliffys. Please don't hate us, and read and review. Have fun with the short lemon, please read and review.

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

I couldn't ignore the feeling in my groin as Kit unzipped the back of her dress and slid it off her shoulders.

"We celebrate by dancing til midnight, den we bare ourselves to de Goddess' Diana and Kantaliah."

Kit explained as she let her dress fall to the ground. My eyes followed the fabric to the ground, then they slowly travelled back up her bare body, taking in every detail.

Her skin looked pale beneath the silver hued light of the moon, but it only increased her beauty. Her fine legs curved to form her small hips. Her arms were wrapped around her stomcah making my eyes flash straight to her chest. Her breasts were beautiful, just like every other part of her body.

I mentally shook my head and lifted my eyes to meet hers. The normal light lilac of her eyes was now a dark amythest.

"D-den what?"

I asked, finally breaking the silence between us.

"We show dem how much we've grown in de past year."

She said and I swallowed around the lump in my throat as I tried to think of a response to that. She walked up to me and ran a hand down my chest.

"Aren't you goin ta celebrate de Solstice wit me?"

She asked as she looked up at me. I tried to swallow again, but had difficulty swallowing around the lump in my throat again. She stepped back and walked towards the fire and the light gave life to her pale looking skin and I felt my pants tighten uncomfortably as I grew hard.

'God dis woman is drivin me crazy.'

I unbuttoned my shirt and shivered as the night air blew across my bare skin. I walked over and joined Kit by the fire. She turned and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulle dmy head down to hers. I smiled against her lips as her hands travelled down to my shoulders and pushed my shirt off down my arms, then tossed it to the ground.

Her hands then started travelling over my chest and down to my stomach making the pain in my groin grow to almost unbearable heights.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I trailed my hands across Hikaku's chest, down to his stomach. I felt his muscles ripple beneath my touch and I smiled. I pulled away from our kiss to breathe and was shocked at how strong the scent of Hikaku's arousal effected me. My own started to spike as he trailed quick, feather-light kisses down my jaw, down to my neck. I gasped when he gently bit down on my neck.

He smiled against my skin and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I blushed and grew wet when if elt the bulge in his leather pants. He slowly pressed his lower half against mine and I bit down on his shoulder to keep from moaning. I heard him hiss in pain as my teeth sank into the flesh on his shoulder.

He rocked his hips forward and I let go of his shoulder, threw my head back and moaned. He rocked his hips against mine again and if he hadn't been holding me I would have ended up as a puddle on the ground. He was driving me crazy, and he still hand his pants on!

I laid my head on his hsoulder and waited for my breathing to even out. When it did I lifted my head so I could look him in the eye. I smiled at him before trailing my hands down his sides, to his pants and started unzipping them.

I heard Hikaku laugh before his hands replaced mind, then his pants were gone. I blushed when I saw Hikaku standing before me completely bare. The toned muscles of his arms and chest would look intimidating on anyone else, but on him they just looked hot.

My eyes travelled over his body, steadily going down towards the thing that interested me most to see. My eyes widened when I saw the size of Hikaku and I blushed and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

I couldn't help but smile at Kit's reaction to my erection. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I gently laid her down on the grass and hovered over her, never breaking our kiss.

I pulled away to allow Kit to breathe. I looked down at her and she smile dup at me with her black and purple streaked hair sprawled out on the ground beneath her and lust in her eyes. When I didn't move she raised her hips and rocked them against mine. I bit my lip to keep my moan as quiet as possible.

"Hikaku...please."

Kit begged and I looked down at her.

"You're sure?"

I asked and hse nodded. I still hesitated, but all thought went out the window when Kit kissed me and pulled me to her. I trailed kisses from her mouth down to her jaw. She wiggled and moved beneath me, trying to get some kind of friction between us and I pressed my body to hers and rocked my hips against hers. She moaned and her grip on my shoudlers tightened.

She had her eyes closed and I kissed her. When I pulled back she was looking at me.

"Please..."

She begged and I smiled as I postitioned myself at her entrance. she closed her eyes again as my hand passed over her bundle of nerves and I smiled down at her. I didn't move, I didn't even touch her until she opened her eyes to look at me.

"Hikaku? What's wroahh."

Her question turned into a moan as I pushed inside her. I froze when I didn't meet her barrier. I was buried inside her to the hilt but I didn't remember breaking past her barrier.

I looked down at her confused and she blushed when she realized why.

"Kit you..."

I trailed off unsure of how to continue. She looked me in the ye and I thought I saw a hint of shame in their amythest depths.

"You're not my first Hikaku."

She said in a small whisper and I turned my face away from her.

'How could she not tell me? How many guys has she been wit?'

"Hikaku?"

She said but I refused to look at her. She placed both her hands on either side of my face and turned my head so I was looking her in the eye.

"Hikaku listen, you may not have been my first but I want you to be the only one now."

She said and I could see the sincerity in her eyes and I could hear it in her voice. I looked down at her for a while before leaning in and kissing her. She kissed me back. When I pulled away she looked so innocent.

"Hikaku, please...I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I really do want you ta be de only one from now on. Hikaku, I love you."

She said and that's all I needed to hear. I pulled out of her-almost completely-then thrust back into her. She screamed out and I muffled it with a kiss. I pulled out and before i thrust back in she raised her hips and met mine. This time it was my turn to moan. The feel of her slick walls around my erection as I slid in and out of her was pure bliss.

"Fa...faster."

Kit whispered and I thrust into her father than before. She screamed when I hit a certain spot and I tried to find it again. I thrust into her and she screamed my name.

"HIKAKU!"

I smiled to myself as I thrust into her and hit her sweet spot. Her hands moved itno my hair and tightened as I thrust into her again. I could feel myself close to cuming, but I wanted to hold out until she came.

I thrust into her, hitting her sweet spot, and she came undone in my arms. Her juices coated her walls as they contracted around my erection and I came. I couldn't move as I released my seed into her. My arms got weak and I collapsed beside Kit. I pulled her to me and buried my nose in her hair. Inhaling her natural scent of lavendar mixed with the cinnamony scent of her arousal.

I listened to her breathing even out and closed my eyes as my own slowed down to match hers.

"I love you too Kiteria."

I said into her hair before falling asleep with Kit in my arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't hate us, that's all we have written so far. Be happy I sat here until 2:35 in the morning and typed all this for you guys to read. Reward our hard work with reviews. We love you all, and next up is Belle's(Krista's) turn for a lemon. I will be typing it exactly how she writes it. Hope you guys enjoy. Love muches, Kiteria and Turtle.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: As I said, I am going to write this EXACTLY how my friend wrote this. Anyways, enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

Our kiss deepened as Belle nipped on my lip. She suckled gently on my lower lip as my hands moved down her sides. Breaking our kiss so she could breathe I trialed soft, butterfly kisses down her jaw line. Kissing her skin I noticed a scent of honey and vanilla which I realized was her arousal. Grazing my teeth across her skin, her hands foudn their way to my back. She gripped my shoulders as I bit down on her neck, just enough to make her moan.

She pushed me down on my back, straddling my waist, and bit my chest through my shirt. A moan escaped my lips as I felt myself harden. Taking the hem of her shirt I pulled it off over her head. Leaving her body almost bare to me. Arching up, I kissed her neck, trailing down to her breast. Her body shuddered, and goosebumps rose across her body. Stopping, Belle stood up.

"Belle? What is-"

I got my answer as she undid her jeans and undressed infront of me. The moon highlighted the curves of her body perfectly. She then straddled me again and pulled my shirt off.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

Chase's muscles were defined by the light of the moon. Trailing kisses down his torso, down to his hip bone, biting gently I heard him moan in response.

'I'm actually going to do this! Oh God, oh God...'

The thought ran through my head as I undid his pants, sliding them and his boxers off.

I kissed my way back up his body, softly biting his neck. I could feel his erection at my entrance. I pulled him ontop of me, so that he could control the way he moved his body. Looking up at him I blushed.

"Just be careful, please."

I said in a small whisper. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and smiled when he pulled back.

"Don't worry, I love you Belle."

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

"I lov-"

Her words where cut off when she gasped in pain as I broke through her barrier. Thrusting in her, I felt her walls tighten. Moaning, I buried my erection deeper in her.

Her hips rocked upward towards mine, she moaned in pleasure as I hit her G-spot. My fangs extended and I bit down on her shoulder, just barely breaking the skin. Her back arched as I hit her spot repeatedly. Burrying my face in her hair I thrusted harder. I could feel that I was about to cum inside her as her walls contracted. A moan of pure ecstacy escaped her mouth as she came.

Thrusting one last time, I felt myself cum. Kissing her neck I pulled myself out, reluctently. She curled her body next to mine, draping an arm over my chest. Her breathing evened and her heart slowed as she finally fell asleep. Not too long after, sleep found me.

* * *

><p>AN: Short, but it was good right?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay, the last chapter was kinda-okay really short. Sorry, I'll make it up to you guys. Please read and review. Me and Krista worked really hard on this, though right now I'm stumped and can't think of what to write next. Oh well, you didn't need to know that. Enjoy and you know the drill. Love you all...

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I woke up and smiled when i felt Hikaku's breath on the back of my neck. I turned around in his arms and looked over his body as the morning light steadily rose higher and higher into the sky. I smiled before closing my eyes again.

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

I woke up when I felt Kit turn around in my arms. I kept my eyes closed and breathing even as she looked over my body. I smiled when she closed her eyes. I propped my head up on my hand and looked over her body as well. I noticed she had a symbol just above her right breast. It looked like a tattoo of a celtic knot cross witht wo purple roses intwined around it. I reached out with my hand and traced the design with my finger. Her eyes opened and she looked up at me then smiled.

"It's my mark, my symbol."

She said as she raised her hand and laid it on my right shoulder, right on my mark. I shuddered at the feel. I'd always been sensitive near my mark.

"It's de symbol of a vampire-witch hybrid."

She said and I smiled as I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my lips. I kissed the back of her knuckles.

"And mine is de symbol of a vampire."

I said with a smile and she smiled back.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

After a while of laying with Hikaku I decided I wanted to take a shower. I got up and Hikaku looked at me confused.

"I'm just goin ta take a shower. We _do_ have school."

I said with a smile and laughed at the surprised look on his face.

"You forgot didn't you?"

He just smiled and I shook my head at him.

"Come on Kaku, let's go."

I said as I walked over to the firepit and made sure the embers were out.

"Kaku?"

He asked as he stood up and pulled his pants back on.

"Yeah. Do you not like it? Cause if you don't I can call you somethin else."

"No it's fine, I just didn't expect you ta give me a nickname."

He said and I smiled.

He walked up to me and held out his shirt. I slipped my arms through the sleeves and blushed when he watched me button it closed.

"Let's go."

He said when I finished and I nodded before teleporting us to my house.

My mom was gone and I told Hikaku to wait for me to finish. I walked into my bathroom, took a quick shower, then walked back out into my room.

"You want ta take a shower?"

I asked as I walked up to him in a pair of dark blue jeans, my bra, and with his shirt in my hand.

"I'm good."

He said as he took his shirt back and held it out to me again. I looked at it then him.

"Then you'll have nothin ta wear."

I said and he smiled.

"I don't mind."

He said and I sighed as I slipped my arms through the sleeves again. I blushed as he buttoned it, his fingers lingering on the button over my breasts.

"W-We should get goin."

I said and he smiled. He leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away he was smiling so much his fangs were showing. I shyly smiled back in response. I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers before grabbing my bag and teleporting us to school.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

I woke up with Chase hugging me from behind. Turning in his arms I felt a little bit of soreness in my thighs. I hissed in frustration as my hair got caught under Chase's arm.

"Belle, what is it babe?"

His voice was just above a whisper.

'Damn, I didn't mean to wake him!'

"Nothing...It's just..."

I looked pointedly towards my hair.

"Oh!"

Chase quickly moced his arm, and my hair became free. Smoothing out my hair, I noticed how his muscles rippled under his skin with each movement.

"Belle?"

He asked as he got up to find his clothes.

"Yes Chase?"

I asked as I pulled on my jeans.

'Oww, fuuuck!'

"I love you Belle."

My heart drummed loudly in my ears.

"I-I love you too Chase."

I tossed him his shirt as he walked towards me.

Capturing me in an embrace, he kissed my lips softly. Smiling against his lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. As he kissed down my neck I tried to get out a coherent sentence. Wasn't that easy.

"Chase, come on...we gotta...get to...school..."

I trailed off as he bit down on my shoulder once again breaking the skin. Groaning he pulled away.

"Fine. But let's swing by my place first."

He said and I nodded. We started heading for his place and I smiled as I felt the wound on my shoulder already starting to heal.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

I laced my fingers with Belle's as we walked back to the warehouse. I pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Let me grab my things then we'll get going..."

I said as I walked further inside, not bothering to cut any lights on.

'And I have a feeling that Hikaku needs a shirt.'

I thought to myself with a smile.

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I get a drink?"

Belle asked from the kitchen.

"Go ahead."

I said and walked into the kitchen with my bag in one hand and the shirt in the other. Hearing a small laugh, I peeked around the wall to see Belle looking at a baby picture of me. Nothing but a diaper and black fuzz for hair.

"Ya think that's funny?"

I asked and she put the picture down before walking up to me.

"No, I think it's adoreable."

She said before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down for a kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: See, you guys' patience is rewarded. It's my turn to write and instead of doing so I'm typing this up so you can all read it. Don't you guys feel so loved? Anyways, enough with my random and somewhat annoying babbling and on to what you really want to read. Enjoy, review, and I might think about adding another chapter after this...if you're lucky.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

Hikaku and I walked through the school's courtyard hand in hand. We almost reached the door leading to the inside of the academy when I heard soemthing one of the girls said about Hikaku.

"Just look at those abs! God, I'd fuck dat in a second."

The girl said and my temper shot up and my fangs lengthened as a hiss ripped from my mouth.

"Kit? What's wrong?"

Hikaku asked concerned and I bit back another hiss when I heard the next thing that whore said.

"God, just thinkin about how those muscles would look as he held himself above me as he thrust into me makes me wat ta cum."

I lost it when Donna stepped up beside the girl and commented on Hikaku's body.

"He is a God. A God dat I wouldn't mind fuckin all day long. Just imagine de feel of his rock hard cock thrustin inside-"

I snapped. In the blink of an eye i was standing infront of Donna and my powers flared making the warm summer air turn frigid. I reached back and was about to hit Donna when I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Damn Kit, what has you so riled up?"

Hikaku asked and I growled when I smelled the arousal of Donna and the other girl spike. I fought against Hikaku's arms trying to get at Donna but he just tightened his grip around my waist, keeping me in place.

"H-Hi Kari, w-where's your shirt?"

Donna asked and I growled again.

'Let me kill her. _Please_ let me kill her.'

"I lost it when I went walkin in de woods."

Hikaku said and Donna blushed. No doubt thinking something she shouldn't be about my Kaku.

I'm not sure where she got the guts, but Donna stepped forward and placed her hand on Hikaku's bare arm. She trailed it up and down. Her fingers brushed over Hikaku's symbol and I heard his breath hitch. Donna smiled and I growled. Donna tried to touch his symbol again and I bit down hard on her arm. She pulled her arm back with a scream. Hikaku looked at me confused, but I just glared at Donna.

"What's your problem!"

Donna shouted as she held her arm to her chest. It was bleeding from where my fangs had broke through the skin. It looked like a snake bite.

"My problem, is you. I've put up wit enough of your shit. I'll tell ya dis once and only once. Touch my boyfriend again and **I'll kill you.**"

I said, my powers lacing my voice. Then I walked past her towards the door of the school.

"Kari, why do you stay wit a whore like her? She's mean. You saw what she did ta me. Come wit me and I can show you a good time."

I heard Donna say, trying to sound seductive. I turned around and saw Donna with her hands all over Hikaku's chest, and her left hand trailing the border of his mark.

I growled and sped back over to them. I grabbed Donna by the back of the head and drug her off Hikaku. I threw her a few feet away. She staggered and fell on her ass. I pinned her down and went to hit her. She closed her eyes, waiting for me to hit her but I couldn't. Someone was holding me back. They pinned my arms to my side and dragged me off her.

I felt Hikaku's aura behind me and thrasted against his hold trying to get free.

"Kit, calm down."

He said in my ear and I just shook my head.

"No! Dat whore needs ta be taught a lesson. Let me go damn it! I warned her and she didn't listen. I'm goin ta **kill her!**"

I yelled as I fought against his grip, but it only tightened as he pulled me flush against him. He laid his head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Kiteria stop. Do you really think I liked anythin she was doin ta me?"

He asked and I glared at him.

"You're breath hitched when she touched your arm."

I said and he chuckled before placing a kiss on my neck.

"I'm sensitive when it comes ta my mark. You should know dat better den anyone."

He said huskily in my ear and I couldn't help the spike in my aura. Hikaku made me feel things no one else had ever been able to make me feel.

I looked fro Hikaku to Donna who was scared senseless, then back to Hikaku and pouted.

"I can't kill her?"

I asked and felt hims mile against my skin.

"No, ya can't kill her."

He said and I started to whine until I felt Hikaku rake his fangs along my neck. My body was on fire. I unconciously tilted my head further to the side to give him more access to my neck. It was a sign of submission and normally I'd never submit to _anyone,_ but that was before I met Hikaku.

His fangs grazed my neck again and I had to bite back a moan.

"H-Hikaku..."

I said, trailing off as he kissed at my neck going up towards my jaw.

"Hmm?"

He asked against my neck as he kissted the skin there.

"I-If you keep dis up..."

I trailed off again when he pulled me closer to him.

"If I keep dis up what?"

He asked and i could _hear_ the smile in his voice.

'How is it dat he has so much of an effect on me?'

"Ewww. Kit, Hikaku, get a room!"

A voice said behind us and we turned to see Belle and Chase standing by the gates to the academy. I blushed and Hikaku smiled, then stepped back some but still had his arms wrapped around my waist.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

Smiling at my sister as a blush rose to her cheeks. My gaze switched to Hikaku as Chased tossed him a shirt.

Looking towards the ground I noticed Donna, out cold.

"Kit...what's you do?"

I asked worried my sister had done something she wasn't supposed to.

"She ran her wore of a mouth."

Her answer was short, but I could put the pieces of the puzzle together. Kit could be scary as hell sometimes, and most people just couldn't handle it.

"She fainted, right?"

I asked as our little group walked up to the steps.

"What do _you_ think?"

She said with an evil smile playing upon her lips. I just shook my head and smiled at her.

Hikaku and Chase walked Kit and I to our English class. Chase pressed a quick kiss against my lips before walking off. Turning around to go into class I noticed people gawking at me.

'Wait a minute...'

I thought as I turned around and saw Hikaku and Kit kissing each other.

"I hate to break up this slober fest, but we gotta get to class."

I said and Kit hugged Hikaku tightly before letting him go. She shoved me into the room and I yelled at her.

"Hey now ho!"

Laughing at me, we sat down in our seats. Noticing a few people staring at us we turned and looked them in the eyes.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!"

We said in unison.

* * *

><p>AN: Short-esk, but at least I updated. I's gots a bit o bad news for some of you guys. Those of you who have read my stories before know what to do, so inform those who don't or just ignore me. It's totally up to you. But I'm going to establish a Review Challenge. Right now Krista and I have about 15-16 reviews, well I want to see how long it will take to reach 23-25. Tell as many people as you have to to read and review on our story, but until we get 23-25 reviews I refuse to type anymore. Oh, we'll write more, I just won't update it. Love you all, and have fun.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: You guys absolutely _suck_ at review challenges. We only gained one more after I posted that last chapter and we waited for like three weeks! You guys better thank Turtle because if it wasn't for her telling me to then I wouldn't update anymore chapters. But she loves you so enjoy.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

First period took forever, and second wasn't any different despite Hikaku being with me. As we walked into third I sighed.

"What's wrong Kit?"

Hikaku asked when the teached walked away.

"Nothin."

"You're lyin."

He said and I sighed again.

"I just don't want ta be here."

I said and Hikaku smiled.

"Why?"

He asked and I ignored him as I fileld out the worksheet the teacher had passed out. He reached over, hooked a finger under my chair and pulled me closer to him. I squealed and everyone turned to look at me.

"Ms. O'Conner, what is the matter?"

The teacher asked and I blushed as everyone grew quiet waiting for my answer. Shooting an evil glare towards Hikaku, I looked forward at the teacher.

"Sorry Mr. Griffin, I thought I saw somethin, but I was wrong."

I said and he looked at me skeptically before turning back to the board. I glared at Hikaku who was smiling.

"Don't _do_ dat!"

I hissed at him and his smile widened.

"Do what?"

He asked innocently and I growled playfully at him.

"Hey now, don't be doin dat in school."

He said and I flashed him a smile.

He leaned in towards me and just as his lips touched mine the bell rang. I moved to get up, but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him and his lips crashed against mine.

"Alright you two, break it up."

Mr. Griffin said and we pulled apart. I turned in my worksheet and we both headed to our fourth. Hikaku kissed me goodbye and I headed for dance.

'Hm, today will be de first time Belle and I have actually gone ta all our classes.'

I smiled as I walked in the door.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

Chase walked me to my fourth period.

'Wow, we actually made it to fourth today.'

He kissed me gently.

"See ya later Belle."

"Okay. See ya."

Walking into class I took a spot on the floor next to Kit.

"Hey Belle. How hav-"

"Ladies, we don't socialize in dance class. You have not been here in the past few days."

Kit and I locked eyes and mouthed the word 'bitch' to each other. Grinning I put on my sweet, innocent act.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Daniels, we didn't know-"

"THAT'S RIGHT, YOU _DIDN'T_ KNOW."

She put emphasis on the last part.

"You would have known if you'd been here."

'Damn she is a bitch.'

"Class welcome our new students, Annabelle and Kiteria O'Conner to dance. Now to begin, we will analize their technique and dance styles. Kit, you first."

"Belle is she really goin' ta make me do dis?"

Kit whispered as she went to the front of the class. She didn't really mind it though, this was her time to show off.

"Mrs. Danieals, we ahve a problem."

"And _what_ would dat be?"

The teached snapped back at Kit.

"Me and Belle dance _together._"

Kit motioned for me to get up and stand beside her.

"That's right."

I said standing next to my sister, crossing my arms over my chest, daring her to say 'no'.

"Fine, you can dance together, but _only_ dis time."

"Kit what are we dancing to?"

I asked as she hooked her Ipod up to the stereo.

"Numb. You know how it goes."

"Yeah, I got ya."

Once the music started Kit swayed one way. I counted to six and stepped out of Kit's way, and began copying her. In a way I guess you'd say I had the 'bad person' role. She'd make a move that wasn' how I did it, I'd place my hands on her shoulders, making her start again. She broke free of my hands, doing her own thing.

'All I want to do is be more like me and less like you!'

Rang through the room and Kit pushed me away. It's all part of the dance, her breaking away from me. Also, in a way, breaking away from her dad.

We stopped when the music died, the room was silent.

"Girls dat was amazin!"

Mrs. Daniels said and we smiled as we sat back down.

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

"God, coach Dire is evil."

One of the girls infront of me complained as she ran. I smiled to myself as I ran. Coach Dire wasn't too pleased that Chase and I had missed the last couple of day, but we couldn't really help it. We got caught up with the girls. I looked to my left and saw Chase looking as bored as I felt. For humans, gym was torture, but being vampire-well, half vampire on Chase's part-gym was like walking around. The only reason I'd even signed up for gym was because Chase said we needed to work on our cooridination skills. He shortly found out that high school physical education can't help us with that. The only thing Chase and I find enjoyable about this class is when Coach Dire decides to let us play kickball. It may not help with our cooridination very much, but it does help to keep our senses sharp. That and it's fun taking our frustraction out on a few of the dicks in our class.

Coach Dire blew the whistle and a collective sigh of relief went through the gym. Some people leaned aginst the walls, other sat down trying to catch their breath, and some were sprawled out on the gym floor. I looked at Chase and he shrugged. The gesture clearly said, 'humans'. I chuckled to myself and shook my head.

"Alrigh you maggots! Since two of you think you can just skip class for de past couple of days you'll be playin extreme sports today."

Coach Dire said and all the humans in the room groaned and some glared at me and Chase.

"First, you'll be playin frisbee. En-"

"What's so extreme about frisbee?"

A student asked and everyone looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Tehre are words to describe Coah Dire, and nice, considerate, normal, human, sane, and humane are not among those words.

An evil smile spread across Coach Dire's face and I could have sworn I saw a kid pale. Coach Dire grabbed a couple of frisbees and walked over to the kid who'd asked the question.

"Ta play dis game of frisbee you'll have ta continuously run in a zig zag pattern, jump over three hurdles, and while in mid jump over the second one you throw de frisbee. If ya don't get it inside de correct colored hoola hoop den ya have ta run three laps around de track outside..."

'Well dat's not dat bad.'

"While screamin you're a sissy little girl who likes ta play with his mama's make-up."

Coach Dire said and all the guys gulped while the only three girls in the class snickered. Coach Dire blew his whistle again and by the end of it there were six boys who wound up outside.

"Okay. Now, for seomthin a lil more fun."

Coach Dire said as he dragged out a bag of kickballs. I couldn't help but smile as the scents of the humans in the room changed to scared.

"Chase! Hikaku!"

Coach Dire yelled and we walked up to him and stood on either side.

"Okay, Chase and Hikaku here will be your team captains. We'll be playin a gome o' kickball."

"Is dis a _normal _game of kickball?"

A student asked and the smile on Coach Dire's face made half the class shrink back.

"Yes, it's perfectly normal. All ya have ta do is kick de ball, den run twice around home base, run ta first, jump over it, run backwards ta second, hop like a bunny ta third, den skip ta fourth. If ya don't do dat exactly as I said den you'll have ta walk around campus for an entire month in our school's cheerleadin outfit."

Coach Dire said while holding up the white and pink cheerleading outfit of the academy. All the guys int he room gulped, then Coach Dire told Chase and I to pick our teams. Once we finished Coach Dire blew his whistle and the torture began.

* * *

><p>AN: You guys are loved. Read and review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Please read and review.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

"Hikaku, you'll look so beautiful in that pink!"

I yelled across the playing feild.

"Not as good as you Chase!"

Hikaku yelled back across to me, smirking as the whistle blew.

"Stop your talkin! Or you'll be in de girls uniforms just cause I said so."

'Yeah, as if you could cat me ta put me in that thing.'

I thought as I brought back the kickball to pitch it to the kicker. His foot connected with the ball with a thwack. As the ball flew in the air he ran twice around home, then to first, but was tagged out before touching the base.

"OUT!"

Coach Dire yelled.

It didn't take long to get three outs and switch sides with Hikaku's team.

"Time's up!"

Coach yelled as were about to trade back out.

"God, dat was fuckin brutal."

The guys were complaining as we walked into the showers.

"Shamish, come here lad!"

"Poor, poor boy...too bad he ain't got the legs for dat skirt."

One of the boys said and we all laughed at Shamish as he blushed.

After we showered and dried, Hikaku and I walked out towards the courtyard to meet the girls.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

"Girls tomorrow you will dance solo...I need ta see what ya do alone."

Kit and I looked at eachother.

"Yes ma'am."

We said in unison as we walked out to the courtyard to meet the boys.

"Well she's got a surprise comin' ta her..."

I muttered under my breath.

'I don't do solo, never have. Fighting yes, dancing no. I can't dance solo...'

"Belle it's 'bout time you danced solo, it ain't all dat bad."

Kit said breaking my train of thought.

"Kit...I can fight as many evil, nasty things that come at me solo, but ta dance I need you otherwise I can't do it."

I said as the boys approached us with wet hair. I hugged Chase around his waist as Kit did the same to Hikaku.

"But Belle, you'd be really good at it."

Kit said as I let go of Chase.

"Be good at what?"

The guys asked.

"Nothing."

"Dancing solo."

Kit and I said at the same time.

"She's great at fighting by herself, but if ya ask her ta dance alone she freaks out."

Kit said.

"I don't freak out, I just don't enjoy it."

I corrected my sister as we walked towards the house.

"Why would it be so bad Belle?"

Hikaku asked fromt he other side of kit.

"I don't know actually..."

Chase was walking next to me and he grabbed my hand.

"Well, never knock it til ya try it."

I just shook my head at that.

"But I don't wh-Mason?"

The wizard boss from the Organization was standing on the porch.

"Annabelle, Kiteria, it's nice ta see you both again."

He said as he walked down the steps towards us, Chase and Hikaku took up defensive stances next to Kit and I. Touching Chase's arm, I nodded at him to let me by. Stepping infront of Chase I looked at Mason, taking in his lean form somewhat hidden beneath his low cut jeans and silver form fitting tee. His silver white hair fell about his face and brushed his shoulders.

"Mason, if you've come ta avenge Vic-"

"No, in a way I've come ta thank you."

Mason said turning to Kit.

"You took her out of my life. Making Duncan pissed dat our company is now incomplete is pleasure enough ta cover up de pain."

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I noticed how Belle's aura spiked with a hint of lemon and how she flinched at the mention of Duncan. I growled and my temper rose.

"Kit, calm down."

Hikaku said low enough so only I could hear. I know mson has nothing to do with what almost happened to Belle, but bringing it up while that bastard's still out there pisses me off.

"If you're not here for revenge, den what are ya here for?"

I asked through clenched teeth trying my best to keep my anger in check. It is very bad when I lose my temper because when I do, I lose control over my powers and people can get hurt. All my emotions, not just my temper, are connected to my powers.

"Calm down Kiteria, I swear to you dat I'm not here to cause you or you're family trouble."

Mason said and I glared at him. He just stared at me with his light green eyes as if nothing in the world could hurt him, and despite how much I hate to admit it, I don't think anything could.

"If you're not here for that, then what _are_ you doing here?"

Belle asked and I could tell just by the sound of her voice that she was on edge.

Mason sighed and ran a hand through his shoulder length silver white hair.

"Ta be honest I was curious. I wanted ta see how you two were since leavin de Organization."

Mason said, his accent coating his rich, baritone voice.

"And now dat you know?"

I asked warily.

"Kiteria, I'm not goin ta do anythin. I didn't come here to fight."

I looked at him before finally sighing and walking away. I didn't sense any lies coming form him, and he himself said he wasn't here for revenge. He just wanted to check up on Belle and me, but why?

"I only have one question for you and your sister."

Mason said and I stopped, but didn't turn around.

"And what would dat be?"

I asked still not facing him.

"What are ya goin ta do now? Are you still goin ta hunt down de evil being in de world or..."

He trailed off and I smiled as I turned to face him.

"We're rouges now Mason, we'll do as we please."

I said and he nodded before disappearing. Chase and Hikaku looked around for any traces of him, but Belle and I knew he was gone.

"Kit?"

Belle asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Come on, let's go."

I said turning back around and walking off. I heard Belle and the other following me. After a while I felt someone grab my hand. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Hikaku walking beside me. I smiled and lightly squeezed his hand.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Let's see if I can't make this one extra long shall we? Love you all, please read and review.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

"Hikaku, Kit, you two go on and do what ya need to. I've got somewhere I want to take Belle."

I called up to them.

'I need to find out about this Duncan. Belle told me a bit about what happened, but I know she's not tellin me everything.'

"But...Chase-"

"No buts Belle."

I took her hand and led her towards the park.

"Chase, please, what is this about?"

She asked as I sat her down on a bench and sat down facing her.

"Belle, I know you've told me about Duncan-"

I noticed how she flinched at his name just like she did back at her house.

"And you flinch everytime you hear his name...what all happened?"

She sucked in a deep breath.

"Belle, I need to kn-"

She jumped off the bench and stood facing me.

"I was scared Chase! I was upset! I was WEAK!"

She was yelling at the top of her lungs, her original green eyes turned solid black.

"I didn't fight him, I couldn't. I was frozen with fear Chase. He showed up out of nowhere while Kit and I were out hunting. He stepped out from behind the trees and started spouting nonsense about how I'd made him wait long enough. I told him off and tried to go home, but he blocked my path."

She said, her voice going back down to normal, then lower to just above a whisper. I saw her eyes moving as if she was reliving the experience.

"He hit me and pinned me against a tree. He tore my clothes and forced himself on me. He said I could make it easy on myself and he could make it the most memorable moment in my life or he could be rough with me. I tried fighting him, I really did, but he was too strong. He threw me on the forest floor after ripping the rest of my clothes and positioned himself at my entrance. He was going to rape me and I couldn't do anything to stop him."

Belle said and I felt my fangs lengthen as my anger rose as Belle told me each detail of what happened. I wanted nothing more thant to hunt down this Duncan guy and kill him.

"If it weren't for Kit...there's no telling what he would have done to me..."

Her voice trailed off to barely a whisper.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

"And Chase..."

I continued in a small voice, feeling the rage I had built up in me defuse.

"...I'm scared it'll happen again, and that I'll just lay there and take it..."

Chase stood up and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"That will never happen to you again. You were in shcok, but you're better now. And you know that bastard won't touch you like that ever again...not as long as you're with me."

He pulled me closer to him and I felt hot tears leak down my cheeks as I buried my face into his chest.

"Thank you Chase."

We stood there hugging for a minute or so until my sister's ringtone blared.

"Hey Ki-"

"Belle, get home now. Mom and dad are a bit upset at us..."

"Fuckk! Fine, be there soon."

Hanging up my cellphone I turned back to Chase.

"Sorry. I have to go home. I'll see ya at school tomorrow."

I kissed his lips before turning and walking home.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

"There is just no excuse for you two ta be runnin round without telling us!"

Conner yelled at me, his country accent showing through on some of his words.

"Look Co-dad, we weren't doin anythin bad. We were just goin ta school, doin our job, and hangin wit our friends."

I said hoping my mom didn't catch my slip up. The look on her face squashed that hope.

'Great, now I'm goin ta hear it from her for not wantin ta call Conner my father. And where the hell is Belle!'

"Dat still doesn't give you de right ta go off without tellin your father and I."

Mom said, stressing the word father and I sighed.

'Yeah, I'm definitely goin ta hear it.'

Mom turned and started pacing again and Conner turned to try and calm her down.

I felt Belle's presence and turned in time to see her climb through the window and sit down beside me.

"Hey."

She mouthed to me and I shook my head at her.

"It's about time you showed up young lady."

Our mom said turning around and pointing at Belle. I heard Belle's soft growl at being called 'young lady' and the look on her face said she was going to say somethiong. I grabbed her arm and she looked at me.

"Don't you _dare_. We're in enough trouble as is."

I hissed at her and she sighed before crossing her arms with a whispered 'fine'.

"If de two of you are done."

Our mother said and our heads shot up to look at her.

"Sorry mama."

Belle and I said together. When it came to our mother, no matter how old we are, she always makes us fell like kids. Well compared to her, I guess we really are.

"Now, because of your irresponsibility you both will be grounded."

Our mother started, and Belle and I both groaned.

"Don't groan at me, you two should have thought about what your actions were goin ta cost you."

We both looked at the ground.

"First off, Kit, we're confiscating your spellbooks and potions."

"What? You can't do dat!"

I yelled standing up, but sat back down when our mother glared at me.

"And Belle, we've locked your greenhouse and you're not allowed in dere until we-no, until _I_ say you can."

She said. Our mom was also immune to Belle's special power, Conner, not so much.

"Wha-"

Belle started.

"Don't even."

Our mom cut her off and Belle whimpered beside me.

"There will also be a midnight curfew. You're not allowed to stay out after twelve."

Conner said and my jaw dropped.

"What? A curfew? Really? What about our job! How do you expect us ta do our job if we can't stay out past midnight?"

I asked not wanting to believe that our parents would do this.

"You will just have to deal with it."

Conner said and I glared at him, briefly thinking about levitating him to the ceiling, but one look from my mother knocked that thought back.

"Fine."

I said with a huff.

'Dese punishments aren't really dat bad. We can live wit dese, even de curfew.'

"Oh, and one last thing."

Our mom said, then called Shadow into the room. He wouldn't meet my eyes, he just stared at the floor.

'Shadow? What's goin on?'

I asked my familiar through our link.

'I'm sorry ma'am, truely I am, but I had no choice in de matter.'

Shadow said and lifted his head to look at me. The look in his eyes was full of sorrow, and what looked like pity.

'Shadow...what's goin on?'

I asked getting slightly worried.

I didn't get my answer from Shadow, instead my mother answered my unspoken question.

"From tonight until I say, you two are only allowed to see de boys for one hour out of school. On school days you will come straight home unless you're wit de boys, but if you stay wit dem for more dan an hour Shadow will track you down and bring you ta me. And on de weekend you are ta stay in dis house unless escorted by me or your father."

I couldn't believe it, our mother had officially turned bitch. Confiscate my spellbooks and potions fine, not allowed to stay out past twelve I could live with. I could even deal with not being able to leave the house on the weekends, but only able to spend an houre with Hikaku...I think I might die. It felt like my world was crashing down around me and one look at Belle told me she was feeli9ng it too.

"Now, go to bed."

Conner said, but we didn't move.

"Now!"

Our mom yelled and we slowly got up and went to our rooms. I sat down on my bed with a heavy heart.

'I barely know him, but I already feel so strongly for Hikaku. How long is our mom goin ta punish us? God, Hikaku I'm sorry.'

I laid back and closed my eyes.

'Dis is goin ta suck.'

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, not as long as I liked, but I thought that would have been the perfect place to end it. Anyways. Read and review. Me and Turtle love you all.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay, this time I promise I'll try to make this chapter longer. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

For reasons unknown to me I suddenly had a felling like tomorrow as going to be the start of something bad.

"Hikaku, what's up?"

Chase asked as we jumped through the trees towards a job we'd decided to take together.

"I don't know, I just feel like somethin bad is about ta happen."

I said as we jumped down and landed on the outskirts of a small town.

"You're just gettin prefight jitters. It's just been too long since we fought together. Just calm down man, it'll be fine."

Chase said as we walked downt he road towards the town.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

I said and he smiled.

'But somethin still don't feel right.'

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

Hikaku and I walked into the small town, it wasn't much, but quite a few people lived here. there'd been talk coming form here about a rouge werewolf causing some trouble around town, and it was our job to fix it.

"Where do you want to start first?"

I asked as I glanced around, there were a few shops and some old houses scattered about in a mile or so radius. We went into a local diner, hoping to overhear any 'stories' about killings or sighting of a huge 'dog'. We sat on two wooden stools at the counter and ordered two Colas. I had just lifted the glass to my mouth as an older man ran in.

"Dere's a wolf in my barn! De thing is monsterous!"

The whole place went silent for a brief moment, then an outburst of laughter erupted form the crowd of patrens.

"Ya old fool! Dere's no giant wolves round here!"

Hikaku and I looked at each other.

"We'd be more dan happy ta check it out, if ya want us to."

Hikaku said and just about everybody in there turned and looked at us.

"And what do ya think ya can do about a wolf around here?"

Someone in the crowd asked and we just stepped off our stoolds and smirked at them.

"We can take care of the thin for ya."

"Haha, sure ya can! Ya ain't nothin but young boys!"

"We're not as young as ya think."

I said in a deep meaningful voice. We may only be seventeen, but we have more experience than most.

"We'll see bout dat."

Said the older man that had come in yelling. He motioned for us to follow him.

About ten minutes later we were at an old farmhouse, faded red paint chipping off the side.

"Go on inside mister, me and my friend will take a look around."

I said and he just nodded as he went inside. We didn't have to look, we could smell it. Pure evil. The stench was so strong it burned my nose, but I knew it bothered Hikaku more what with him being a full vampire.

We walked slowly to the back, leading to a run down two story barn.

"Chase, look..."

Hikaku said pointing to a trail of blood. Next to them were massive paw prints.

"It's time to bring this puppy out ta play."

I said, then I started whislting.

"Come here puppy!"

Hikaku said, clicking his tounge trying to call him out.

A loud thudding sound cracked through the air, the wooden doors of the barn snapped open as a massive werewolf lunged through. Stopping a few feet from us, looking us up and down as if he were studying us. It's fur was a deep shaggy brown, his eyes were a golden yellow, and it stood about seven feet tall. It's shoulders were about four feet wide. It's muzzle was pulled over yellowed teeth, as a deep growl rumbled through it's chest and throat.

"Hey boy. Aren't you a big boy, or are you a girl?"

Hikaku said, taunting the thing to get it angry. Makes it more of a party trying to kill the thing.

"Brother, quit messin with her!"

I said smirking as _he_ growled.

"Aww, poor thing..."

Hikaku teased him.

"...sorry we couldn't tell if you were a boy..."

Hikaku and I chuckled and he lunged for us.

Dodging his attack we pulled our weapons. Hikaku held up his twin blades. One's hilt was emerald green bound, the other's was electric blue. The wolf lunged again and Hikaku brought down one of his blades and cut a shallow gash in it's hind leg. It yowled in pain, swiping it's massive forepaw and catching Hikaku across the face with it.

"Son of a bitch!"

He yelled as the wolf stalked towards me.

"Come on. I fucking dare you you good for noth-"

He struck out with his right paw, giving me a face full of his sharp claws. I countered with my sword. My doubled edged blade, longer than my forearm, with dep sea blue leather braided into the hilt. Striking his paw away as Hikaku came up from behind, blood coating the left side of his face. I nodded at him and we both took our swords and cut down the flank of the werewolf's sides, using our vampiric speeds to slice through layers of muscle and fat.

It yelped as we dug our weapons deeper.

"Hikaku, why don't you finish him, I'm starting to get bored."

I said, staging a yawn and covered my mouth.

"Fine..."

He swung his sord downward opening a gash along the werewolf's neck.

"Dis one is startin to bore me."

He said then brought his swords together in an X shape as he sliced it's head off.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

'First day of grounding.'

Was my first thought when I woke up.

"Hi Belle."

Kit's soft voice came into my room.

"Hey Kit..."

"Don't worry belle, it'll be over before we know it."

I shook my head at her as I pulled my hair into a messy bun.

"Sure, let's just get today over with."

We walked to school in silence. We didn't really have much to talk about.

"Belle, I'm sorry about you not being able to go into your greenhouse..."

"That's not the only thing buggin me Kit. I'm just not feeling all that well."

She just nodded.

"And it's not as bad as not having a spellbook."

A slight smiled played on her lips.

"Ya got dat right."

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

First period dragged on and both Belle and I didn't feel like talking. This punishment is going overboard.

"Ms. Mirelle, who was Prometheus?"

Mrs. Reid asked a brunette at the font of the room. She flipped through the book on her desk, but not being able to find what she was looking for just stood up and answered.

"He was the...musician married to Eurydice?"

"Very good Ms..."

'God dese human are idiots.'

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Just _what_ is so funny Ms. O'Conner?"

Mrs. Reid asked and I smiled before looking at her in a bored manner.

"Just dat you're all a bunch o' idiots."

"Excuse me?"

Mrs. Reid said in a shocked voice.

"Ya heard me."

I said and felt everyone watching me.

"Ya might want to explain yourself Kit."

Belle said and I sighed before standing up.

"Prometheus was a Titan who created man and gave him fire. His brother, Epimetheus left Pandora alone wit a box of evil and diseas whiche she released into de world. _Orpheus_ was de musician dat married Eurydice, who was a wood nymph. She got bit by a snake and died. Orpheus travelled to de underworld and played for Hades and Persephone. He was given a challenge. He could leave de underworld wit Eurydice, but he couldn't look back. If he did she'd be pulled bac to de underworld and be lost to him forever. He looked back and dat's exactly what happened."

I said and everyone looked at me in awe.

"But Mr.s Reid, de books says Eurydice was married to Prometheus."

Mirelle said after having finally found it in the book and I glared at her.

"De book is wrong. I know my Greek Mythology, don't try to challenge me because I'll school ya."

I said and Mrs. Reid glared at me.

"Ok Miss O'Conner, who was Cronus?"

Mrs. Reid asked and I just looked at her.

'She really is an idiot.'

"If you don't know it's fi-"

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against the wall.

"Cronus was de king of de Titans. His wife's name was Rhea."

I said and the smile on our teacher's face disappeared.

"Who was Zeus, Ha-"

She started to ask, but I cut her off.

"Zeus was de son of Cronus and Rhea. Cronus was eating all his children in fear dat one may overtake him. Rhea saved one, Zeus, and he gre to do just dat. He rescued his other siblings from Cronus by making him throw dem up. Hades and Poisedon were among them. Once dey took over dy drew straws ta see who'd rule what. Zeus got de heavens or de sky, Poisedon got de Sea, and Hades-who got de shortes straw-was left ta rule de underworld."

I said in a bored manner. Mrs. Reid's eyes narrowed and I smiled up at her.

"Who wa-"

"Mrs. Reid, there's no _possible_ way you'll win against her. My sister is a mythology nerd. Unless ya want ta be embarrassed further ya might want ta let it drop."

Belle said and I saw a vein pop up on Mrs. Reid's forehead.

"Name de reason why things have an echo."

Mrs. Reid said, not listening to Belle.

"A young nymph distracted Hera so Zeus could get away since he was being unfaithful as always. Hera found out and cursed her. Saying since she liked to always have de last word dat dat would be de only thing she could say. She'd only be able to repeat what others say. The nyph whose name was echo, fell in love with a man named Narcissus. He didn't return her love and her cries turned into echos. Dat's why. Really Mrs. Reid, I warned you but you just won't listen. How stupid are you?"

I asked and Mrs. Reid's face turned red.

"Kiteria O'Conner, get out of my classroom NOW!"

Mrs. Reid snapped and I shrugged before sliding my book into my bag and walking out the door.

The whole class erupted into 'oohs' and 'aahs'. I just ignored them all and walked down the hall. There was still about thirty minutels left of first period and I was _not_ going to stay in the hallway. I purposely walked by Hikaku's World History class on my way to the stairwell. He looked up and our eyes met. i smiled before going up the stairs towards the roof of the academy.

I dropped my bag by the door and climbed up the ladder on the side of the school to the bery top of the gothic cathedral built tower of the school. I sighed before sitting down on the ledge and let my feet hang down. A breeze ruffled my hair and sent a chill through my body. I brought up my leg and rested my hands on my knee. I sighed and laid my head on my hands and looked around at the campus of Gaelic Academy. It was actually bigger than I first thought. The entire place had an old, gothic cathedral theme going on despite the school's choice of colors. The school itself was in the center it looked like. There were three tennis courts towards the east, two giant swimming pools towards the west. It looked like there was a track peeking out from behind the school, and behind that was the football field.

'Hell, I didn't even know dis place _had_ a football team.'

I felt arms wrap around my waist and smiled.

"Ya know, cuttin class is bad."

Hikaku said as he nuzzled my neck.

"I'm not cuttin. Mrs. Reid kicked me out."

I said and felt hot air brush over the back of my neck when Hikaku laughed.

"And what did you do ta get kicked out of your class?"

He asked and I turned to look at him.

"Nothin really. She just thought she knew more about Greek mythology dan I did."

"How so?"

Hikaku asked curiously.

"Well, first she asked a girl somethin and she answered wrong but Mrs. Reid said she was right."

"What's sh-"

"She said Prometheus was de one who married Eurydice."

I said with a frown and Hikaku smiled.

"Dat's not right, Orpheus was de one who married Eurydice."

He said and I smiled. At least he knows that.

"I know. I corrected dem. Den Mrs. Reid asked me a series of questions like who Cronus was, who Zeus, Hades, and Poisedon were, why dere's an echo. Stuff like dat. When I did she got mad and sent me out."

I said with a smile and hikaku shook his head at me.

"Dat's easy. Cronus was a Titan and a king. Zeus was his son dat Rhea saved. He eventually saved his siblings from inside his father's stomach, Hades and Poisedon were among dem. Den Zeus took over and dey drew stras ta see who would rule what. Zeus got de sky, Poisedon got de seah, and Hades de underworld. And dere's an Echo because a nyph was cursed by Hera, fell in love wit a hunter who didn't return her feeling and her crys of depression weren't hear, and now she repeats what others say."

Hikaku said and I couldn't help but smiled at him.

"What?"

He asked and my smile widened. I turned around so I was facing him and straddled his lap.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't think so."

He said as he tightened his hold around my waist. I smiled and leaned in close.

"Den I guess I better start."

I said before pressing my lips against his.

He kissed me back and I gasped when I felt something hard rub against my groin. Hikaku slid his tounge in my mouth and his battled mine for dominance. I pulled back and rested my head on Hikaku's chest as I tried to breath normally again. The smell of his earthy scen that was his arousal, mixed with the fresh rain scent that was just Hikaku didn't help.

I took a deep breath and froze.

"Kit, what's wrong?"

Hikaku asked and I shook my head as I looked around.

'Dere's no way dat scent should be here. Dere's only one place, one person dat has dat scent.'

I thought as I looked around. The scent got stronger and I looked at the courtyard of the school and my heart froze. There, standing right in the middle of the courtyard, was a man with jet black hair and streaks of red. There was a young woman with him, around my age with blond hair. I could tell she wasn't human.

"Kit?"

Hikaku asked, but I ignored him. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the two figures below. Suddenly the man looked up and his eyes landed on me and Hikaku. He smiled and I felt my blood run cold. There was no mistaking it. It was him, the man who had haunted my dreams since I was five. The man I'd hoped I'd never have to see again...my father.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Alright, me and Krista wrote some more, lets see if I can't type it down before I have to go. Please read and review. We love you all and appreciate your reviews. So, without further ado...

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

I felt Kit tense in my arms and I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong, but she wouldn't. I noticed she'd finally stopped looking around and was staring in a fixed location. I followed her eyes to see two figures standing in the courtyard below. The man was pale and tall. He had jet black hair with red streaks, and his eyes were crimson in color. The girl next to him looked to be around Kit's age, maybe a little younger. She had a nice complextion and body. Her blonde hair spiraled about her face, and her eyes looked like they were lilac.

'Who are dey? And why is Kit flippin out so much?'

"Kit, who are de-"

Before I could finish my question Kit was flying through the air. I'd have thought she jumped had she not screamed.

"Kit!"

I yelled after her, watching helplessly as she fell through the air towards the ground. The man smiled before lifting his hand. Kit stopped just before she hit the ground and floated there. The man raised his hand again and Kit rose higher off the ground.

Kit stared at him and even from where I was I could smell the lemony tang of her fear.

'Who is dis man?'

I wondered to myself.

"Daddy, why don't you just kill her?"

The blonde asked walking up to the older man.

"Because, my sweet Holly, it's much more fun torturing her."

The man said before his hand closed into a fist. In the next few seconds the only thing I could hear was Kit's ear piercing scream. I couldn't see anything happening to her to make her scream, but the man's smile widened.

Suddenly I was being pulled towards the ground and the next thing I know I'm in the air next to Kit. I stared the man with the black and red streaked hair straight in the eyes.

"What do we have here? Has my little girl found another playtoy?"

The man asked and I saw Kit drop to the ground. She wrapped her arms around herself and didn't move.

"Well I'll give you dis, you certainly are handsome. A much better choice dan her last plaything."

The man said and I felt myself rise higher into the air as the crimson eyes of the man looked at me.

"Who are you?"

I asked and the man smiled again.

"So, she hasn't told you about me? Dat's too bad."

The man said before shaking his head.

"And why is dat?"

I asked confused.

"Because, you'll die without knowin who killed you."

The man said and before I could say or do anything I felt my heart being squeezed. It felt like there was a hand inside my chest and it was squeezing it. I could barely breathe.

I heard the man laugh as my vision blurred and blood started to run down my chin. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the pain.

"Stop."

A voice said and I opened my eyes and saw Kit looking up at the man.

"What was dat?"

The man asked turning to look at Kit and the pressure in my chest lessened lightly.

"I said stop. Don't hurt him."

Kit said standing up. The man smirked as the blonde girl, Holly, walked up to Kit and smacked her. Kit's bangs fell over her face, shadowing her eyes.

"Shut up. You have no say in dis."

Holly said and suddenly the pressure increased again. I couldn't stop the scream from escaping my lips.

"I _said_ don't hurt him!"

Kit yelles as she raised her head to look at the black and red haired man.

"Oh? And what are you goin ta do about it sister?"

Holly said.

'Sister? I thought Belle was Kit's sister.'

Kit smiled and I caught a glimps of her fangs.

"I'm goin ta kill our father."

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

First period calmed down once Kit left. Mrs. Reid went back to teaching the wrong stuff and I couldn't help but think of how Kit would react if she was still here. I tuned everyone out and looked out the window. The bushes in the small garden next to the window were covered in blooming red flowers. I glanced at the clock and saw that we had ten more minutes. I sighed and resided myself to waiting till the bell rang.

Suddenly I heard a blood curdling scream. I knew instantly that it was Kit. I sniffed the air and smelled a mix of lavendar and lemon which was Kit, and a sickly sweet smell of evil and magic. I stood up and knocked my chair over.

"Oh fuck!"

'It's him! He's here! But why is he here?'

"Miss O'Conner."

Mrs. Reid started, but I ignored her. My eyes widened and I ran out of the room as I realized what would cause _him_ to come here.

'Kit.'


	25. Chapter 25

A/N:Sorry about that. We had company and I had to go. I'll try to make this chapter extra long just for those of you who have stuck with us so far. Please read, review, and above all, enjoy.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I smiled at my half-sister as she looked at me like I was nuts. Finally, she laughed.

"What makes you think you can kill him?"

She asked once she finally calmed down from her fit of laughter. My smile widened and I lifted my hand, palm facing her.

"Because..."

I said gathering my powers into my hand, ready to release them.

"I'm pissed."

I said before releasing my powers. Holly was thrown back and hit the wall of the academy. She slid to the ground and lay there unconcious.

I heard clapping and looked to see my father looking at me, clapping his hands together infront of him.

"Very good. You've gained control over your powers."

He said and I walked towards him, trying to hide the fear I felt just being in his prescence.

"No thanks to you."

I said, my voice coming out stronger than I thought it would.

He smiled and held up a finger.

"Ah, ah, ah. None of dat."

He said and I stopped. I looked up at Hikaku who was looking at me in shock. I'd only told him about the things my father did when I was younger. Not what he's done to me as I grew up or what he looks like, and I'm pretty sure he'd like an explanation. I let down the barrier I had around my mind and reached out to Hikaku's.

'Hikaku.'

I said and saw Hikaku's eyes widen in shock.

'K-Kit? How are yo-'

'Don't worry about dat right now. I'll try to get my father to let you go, den-'

'So dis guy is your father? De one who did all dose things to you as a kid?'

'Yes. Now, when he lets you go promise me you won't try to fight him.'

'Kit, dis is de man who-'

'Promise me!'

I yelled at him. There was a silence before Hikaku finally answered me.

'Fine. Just be careful Kit.'

He said and I smiled before cutting off contact with him.

'Always.'

I thought to myself before walking towards my father again.

"You're still as disobediant as ever."

He said and closed his hand again, increasing the pressure he was putting on Hikaku's heart.

"And you're still as annoying as ever."

I said before calling forth storm clouds and directing lightning to head straight for my father.

He jumped back, releasing hikaku, and took up a defensive stance facing me.

"Dat's new."

He said with a smile.

"But you missed."

He said and this time I smiled.

"Who said i was aiming to hit you?"

I asked as I had the earth move and bring Hikaku over to me. When he was dropped he hit his head and fell unconcious.

"Why you-"

He said moving to get closer to Hikaku.

"I don't think so."

I saiud moving the water out of the fountain and turning it into a wall of ice between me and Hikaku, and my father.

When I was certain he couldn't get through I went over to Hikaku. He was fine, a little shook up, but he was still alive. I looked around for a safe place to hide Hikaku when i had an idea. I picked Hikaku up, thankful for my vampire strength, and teleported to the top of the school. I gently laid him down and drew the air around him in an invisible barrier. I was just about to head back down when I felt Belle's presence coming our way. I smiled before teleporting back to the courtyard. The wall of ice was still holding, but just barely.

The door behind me opened just as my father broke through a section of my defense. I heard Belle's sharp gasp of surprise before I felt the spike in her aura.

"Sironath."

Belle said in a low growl and i couldn't help but smile at my father.

'Dis will be fun.'

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

I had just come throught the door as Kit's father burst through an ice wall she'd made.

"Sironath."

I spoke his name as if I detested every letter within it, and I did.

'What the-'

"Ahh, my dear Annabelle. How are you doing?"

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me you psychotic bastard!"

I yelled and veom leaked through each of my words. Sironath just smiled and shook his head at me.

"Daddy?"

I turned to see a blonde haired girl walk up towards Sironath.

'Belle.'

My head whipped towards Kit as I heard her voice in my head.

'We need ta talk like dis so he won't hear us, okay?'

'Okay.'

"Daddy? What are you, nine?"

I said through a smirk towards the blonde haired girl.

"Shut up halfbreed!"

She yelled and I felt a light trace of electricity run across my skin.

"Ouch! That really hurt...look here girl."

I said taking a step closer to her, and the electricity got stronger.

"I don't give a shit about you, and I'll be damned if you're going to talk to me like a dog!"

'Belle, I got Holly. Please don't make me fight Sironath.'

'I know Kit.'

"Bi-"

I cut Holly off with a punch, as soon as my fist connected with her jaw Sironath slung my body back against the ground.

"Belle!"

Kit screamed through her hands.

'Don't worry...It was my plan. When I hit him, Holly will come after me, you get her then.'

Kit looked panicked for a minute, then nodded.

'And Kit...'

'Yeah Belle?'

'Just in case, know that I love you.'

I said reaching up and grabbing Sironath's hair, then jerking him forward. He hissed in pain and shock as I bit his shoulder.

"You bitch!"

Holly schreeched and stomped towards me.

"Oh no you don't."

Kit hissed, pulling Holly backwards using the air around us.

"Now, now Belle. Let's not play dirty."

His voice was soft, but i could hear the anger laced through it. Hiking my knee up, I slammed it against his stomach. He grunted and in a brief flash his hand was on my throat, cutting off my air flow.

'Belle you'll be okay, trust me.'

Kit's voice rang through my mind. Breathing suddenly became easier and my light headed feeling lifted.

'Thanks Kit.'

I said.

'I got you Belle.'

Came her reply.

* * *

><p>-Holly-<p>

"Well, well. Kiteria, looks like I finally get to meet 'little miss perfect'."

'Daddy always said she was better than me, always told me he liked her better. Well that's going ta change.'

My father was taking care of that halfbreed she called sister.

"Don't worry about me being perfect. I never liked dat bastard."

Kiteria stepped closer to me, she growled at me as I called on electricity to shock her.

"Holly. It don't work on me, sorry, but I _am_ stronger than you."

She had a smirk on her face, which just pissed me off.

Going up to her, I smacked her across the face. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Ya shouldn't have done dat."

Sironath grunted in pain, catching my attention. Annabelle was ontop of my father puncing him in the face.

"Daddy! I'm-"

Falling to the ground under the pressure of Kiteria's body against mine cut off my shouts. Her fist connected with my face, breaking my jaw. I gasped against the white hot pain shooting through my face.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

The sound of bones breaking caught Sironath's attention long enough for me to jump on his back and dig my nails into his collar bone.

"You bitch!"

He shouted and I felt my heart tighten and my blood flow weaken.

Hissing in frustration I shoved against him and pushed off of his back gasping for air and fighting to keep on my feet

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

Hearing bones break snapped me out of my daydream.

'What the fuck?'

Looking out the window I caught a brief glance of kit punching some blonde girl.

Jumping up I grabbed my things and bolted outside.

'Oh God, oh God.'

Kept running through my head. Reaching for the door I heard a body hit the ground.

"Belle!"

Opening the door I saw belle go down on her knees. Kit rushed to her side.

"Oh God Belle, please be okay."

Kit frantically moved over her body. She was concentrating so hard on Belle she barely noticed a pale man with black and red streaked hair walk over to the blonde girl and teleport away.

I saw Belle's body move slowly at first, then faster.

"Dat bastard! I swear ta God next time I see him will be de last!"

Belle's Irish seaped through with her anger.

"Sironath! Get your fuckin' ass back here dammit!"

When her eyes met mine she stopped yelling and looked at Kit.

"Kit, you have to get Hikaku now, he might need help."

Kit nodded before disappearing just like the man and the blonde haired girl. I looked at Belle and she just shook her head.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Sorry for the long pause in the story, but we had to come up with ideas. Here's more chapters just for you guys. Hope you enjoy, and please, read and review. Oh, and Turtle says hi.

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

I woke up and sat upright, but immediately regretted it. I had a pounding headache, then I remembered why and looked around. I noticed I was on the roof of the school.

'Dere's no way I just fell asleep on de roof skipping class again, right?'

I asked myself unsure. I tried to get up, but it seemed like the air itself was keeping me in place.

"What de-"

"Oh sorry, I didn't think you'd be awake."

Kit's familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around just in time to have her wrap her arms around me. I stumbled a bit from the force of her hug, but steadied myself before wrapping my arms around her waist.

"What happened? One minute I was wit you and dose two people, den de next thing I know I wake up here wit a poundin headache."

I said as I remembered some things from before I woke up.

"Long story short my father showed up wit my half-sister and tried causing some trouble. School got a bit damaged, you got knocked unconcious, you know, de usual wit fights."

Kit said and I pulled back to look at her. I could clearly see the fear she was trying so desperately to hide.

Without a word I pulled her into a hug and told her everything was going to be ok.

"Hikaku, what are you-"

"You don't have ta hide your emotions around me Kit. I love you, and I'm here for you. Just let it all out."

I said in a soft whisper next to her ear and not even a second after the words left my mouth, she broke down.

"It's okay."

I said calmly, letting her get her emotions out.

"I-I was s-s-s-o scared...H-He could have k-k-killed you..."

Kit said as tears streamed down her face and she sobbed.

"But he didn't."

I said and Kit just laughed.

"Yeah, but still..."

She said wiping her tears only to have them be replaced by more.

"Kit, you're stronger dan you give yourself credit for. Younot only protected me, but every human in dis Academy."

I said and I smiled at her when her sobs stopped. I wiped the tears from her face and she blushed. I leaned in and paused when I was only an inch away from her lips.

"Kit, you are an amazing with and vampire. And I love everythin about you."

I said before leaning in and pressing my lips to hers.

"Kit! What the hell is taking you so long?"

Belle's voice sounded from the courtyard below and I growled as I broke away from Kit. She smiled at my response and pressed her lips against mine briefly before grabbing my hand and pulling away a little.

"Come on, we should get donw here before Belle has a fit."

She said with a smile and I chuckled at her.

"I think it's a lil late for dat."

I said and she just smiled before I felt a familiar tingling feeling spread through my body. Much like the time Kit brough me to that castle, and when she'd teleported us to school. I blinked and the next thing I know we're on the ground in the courtyard of the Academy, standing right infront of Belle and Chase.

"It's 'bout fucking time."

Belle said in a stren voice, but it didn't do much since she was practically grinning ear to ear.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

'Hey Kit.'

I heard Belle's voice in my head and looked at her.

'Yeah?'

'When are we going ta tell the boys about our restrictions?'

Belle asked and I blanked. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten about that. I sighed before responding to my sister.

'At lunch.'

I said and she nodded.

"Okay, well not that that's over..."

Belle said drawing everyone's attention.

"Who's ready to get back to our classes?"

She said and everyone's modd turned grim.

"Do we have to?"

Chase whined and Belle turned on him.

"Yes! School is very important."

Belle said, scolding her boyfriend and he started to pout while begging not to go back to class. I just shook my head at the two of them.

'Sometimes you can be a lil exccentric Belle.'

I said to her and saw her smile.

I took a deep breaht and reigned in the rest of my powers, cutting off the connection between Belle and me.

"Belle."

I said and she turned to look at me.

"Considering de...circumstances, we could spend dis one day wit de boys."

I said.

"And skip school!"

She asked and I sighed. My sister, the nerd.

"Yes. It might make it easier when we tell dem."

I said and the fight in her eyes died. I heard her sigh and smiled at her response.

"Fine."

"YAY!"

Chase suddenly yelled and picked Belle up and spun her around.

"No more Science, no more Gym. Whoooo!"

Chase said as he spun Belle. I heard her laugh before she kissed Chase and he froze. I turned around when they deepened their kiss.

"So, no school for us today?"

Hikaku asked and I nodded.

"Yep. No school."

"Does dat mean we have de whole day together?"

He asked with a smile and I sighed as I was once again reminded of mine and Belle's groundation.

"No, we have until school's over."

I said grimly.

"Wh-"

Hikaku started to ask but was cut off when Belle yelled over to us.

"Kit! Hikaku! Come on!"

I looked up to see her and Chase by the gates of the Academy. I smiled before grabbing Hikaku's hand and leading him towards the gate.

"Come on. Let's have some fun."

I said and Hikaku smiled before walking with me to join Belle and Chase.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

"So what'd y'all want to do? Hang together or do our own things?"

I asked, not too sure of what they wanted to do.

"I don't know belle, maybe go different ways, so dat way we can hang out wit de boys alone..."

I knew what Kit was getting at. She wanted to be alone and spend as much time as she could with Hikaku before telling him about our punishment. And I didn't blame her.

"Please Belle, let's go our own ways."

Chase asked while looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

'Damn those blue eyes!'

"Fine, we'll go different ways! But Kit don't forget!"

I yelled over my shoulder as Chase pulled me away.

We were walking towards the warehouse where Chase stayed when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Belle, it's Kit!"

"Naw dip! Whatcha need?"

"I wanted ta ask if ya wanted ta tell de boys tegether or seperately?"

"Why not seperately? So that way we can use our own words."

Chase was looking at me funny at this point.

"Okay Belle. Bye."

"'Kay, bye."

I said and hung up my phone.

"What was dat about?"

Chase asked as I shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"Well see...Kit and I are grounded, because we left the house for days without calling home. So now we are limited on the amount of time we get to see y'all."

He held up his hands, as if he could stop my words from going into his ears.

"Wait a minute. You're grounded for basically saving thousands of lives!"

I nodded and sighed.

"Damn that sucks."

I smiled and shook my head at his small outburst.

"It'll be okay hun."

I wrapped my arms around his waist when we walked into the living room.

"But, we'll barely get ta see each other baby."

He turned to hug me but I had already sat down on the couch.


	27. Chapter 27

-Chase-

We sat on the couch for a few minutes in silence.

'Grounded. Theyw ere grounded for saving everyone's life.'

"Belle, how long are ya grounded for?"

"Until my mamma says so..."

Pulling Belle closer to me, I hugged her tightly.

"Can't you and Kit talk ta her about it?"

She shook her head, and leaned into my chest.

"Dere's nothin' ya can do?"

"Nope."

She made a popping sound with the 'p', ending the word with a definite shake of her head.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I sighed as Hikaku led me through the woods. The trees thinned out and there was an apartment building across the river. I looked around and noticed the road, as well as the entire town Hikaku was leading me towards seemed to be completely deserted.

Hikaku led me up the stairs of the apartment building and flipped a switch towards the side and the entire building lit up. I blinked a few times, getting used to the sudden change in lighting.

"Sorry. Shoulda warned ya."

Hikaku said as he grabbed my hand again and started to lead me up the stairs.

'I've got ta tell him, but I don't want ta ruin dis.'

I sighed again as Hikaku stopped on the third floor and opened a door. He looked at me confused.

"Kit? Are you okay? We don't have ta do dis if ya dont' want to."

Hikaku said walking up to me.

"NO! I want to its just..."

I trailed off unsure of how to continue.

"Its just what Kit?"

Hikaku asked and I took a deep breath and kept my eyes glued to the hardwood floor beneath my feeth.

"BelleandIgothgroundedandnowwe',havea12o'clockcurfew,andcan''."  
>I said in a rush. Silence followed and I risked a peek at his face. He was confused and surprised.<p>

"Hikaku?"

I asked hesitantly.

"Let me get di straight. You and Belle are grounded, cna only see us for an hour after school, have a twelve o'clock curfew, can't go out on weekedns, and got your stuff taken away? Why?"

I smiled, a little surprised he caught all that.

"Not tellin our parents where we were goin."  
>I said and heard him sigh.<p>

"So today is your last free day?"

He asked and my smile faded.

"I'm yours til four o'clock."

I said and a mischevious smile spread across Hikaku's face.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. His lips crashed against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He backed into the room and shut the door with his foot. He walked over to a couch and dropped me.

"Hey! What'd yo-"

I stopped when i saw Hikaku shed his shirt. I smiled up at him, then pulled him back to me. He was keeping his weight off me by holding himself up on the couch. I pushed him back and he looked at me confused before I stripped out of my jeans. I smiled at him mischeviously before straddling him on the couch and wrapping my arms around his neck again. I ground my hips against him and smiled when I heard himmoan. I trailed kisses along his jaw to his neck. I ground my hips against him again as I bit down lightly. I felt Hikaku harden beneath me and heard him moan louder before I silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry guys, but that's all we've got so far. I caught you up, hope you enjoyed. Sironath and Holly show back up, and the girls flip when Hikaku and Chase don't show up for school the next morning. Read and review, and we both (Turtle and I) hope you enjoyed.


	28. Chapter 28

-Belle-

After sitting on the couch watching TV. for an hour or so my legs were stiff and my back had cramped up.

"Gotta get up."

I said in a zombie-like voice, standing up, I stretched upward. Groaning as my calf muscles ached. Chase grabbed my hips midst retch and spun me around so I was facing him. I laughed as I saw the hungry look in his eyes.

"What's so funny Belle?"

"Nothin."

He gently tugged on my hips; pulling me down towards him. When I shook my head he looked at me confused.

"Belle, if you don't want to do this again we don't have to."

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

'I can't believe de girls are grounded. But if today's our last day den I'm goin at enjoy it.'

My arms tightened around Kit's waist as she rocked her hips against me. I moaned as I felt myself harden painfully. I needed to be inside her and she was teasing me. She bit down on my neck again and I growled before picking her up and pinning her to the couch below me. She laughed as she looked up at me.

"Hahaha, someone's anxious at get started."

She said and I growled again as I felt her hands trail down across my abdomen, stopping at the top line of my jeans.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

Shaking my head at him, I sat, straddling his hips.

"I didn't say I didn't want to _not_ do this."

I smiled at him before pressing my lips against his. I nipped at his bottom lip, placing my hands in his hair, tugging gently.

I heard him moan and smiled against his lips. I broke our kiss long enough to strip him of his shirt. I traced his muscles with my index finger and grinned at the way his body reacted.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I could tell Hikaku was reaching his limits, but I wanted to draw this out. It might be the last time we get a chance like this.

I slowly undid his pants and slid my hand beneath the fabric. My eyes widened when I touched Hikaku's bare penis.

"Since when did you start goin around Commando Style?"

I asked with a smile as I gave his hardened length a light squeeze. I heard his breath hitch as I started to stroke him. He leaned his head next to my ear.

"Kit….stop teasing me."

He whispered huskily next to my ear, sending a shudder through my body.

I smiled up at him before pulling my hand away. I started to push his pants down past his hips, but Hikaku grabbed me by my waist and pulled me onto his lap as he sat up. His erection was pressed against my entrance and I felt myself grow wet with need. I looked Hikaku in the eye and smiled up at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck before lowering myself down onto his erection.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

I felt myself harden under Belle at the feel of her body so close to mine. Reaching up I caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. Using my tongue, I opened her mouth and traced her lips slowly. Placing my hands on the small of her back, I heard her gasp and whimper against my mouth. Pulling back, I looked at her for a second before grinning as I realized what I'd just found. I touched that part of her back again and saw the hunger increase in her green eyes.

She pulled me closer, biting my lip making me moan.

'That's it!'

I couldn't take it anymore. I shoved off the couch fast, pinning her against the wall opposite of us. A gasp escaped her mouth as I bit down on her neck. Ripping her shirt off, I placed my lips against the hollow of her throat. Her nailed raked down my sides as she reached to undo my pants.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

I gasped as I felt Chase's teeth graze my neck. I pushed against his shoulders freeing myself. I used my time wisely by pulling his jeans off te rest of the way before fingering the elastic of his boxers. I pulled them off, leaving him completely bare to me. Kissing his chest, I traced the small of his back making him shudder.

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

I couldn't help but moan as Kit lowered herself onto my erection. The feel of her tight walls hugging me was pure bliss. When she rocked her hips against mine I saw flashes of white behind my eyes from the pleasure. I rested my hands on her hips as she set a pace. Her back arched as she made me pass over her spot and the moan of pleasure that escaped her lips brought me back from the edge. I tightened my grip on her hips, lifting her up off my throbbing erection, then thrusted up into her, hitting her sweet spot and she cried out.

"Hikaku! Do-"

I cut her off with a passionate kiss as I thrusted into her again. She moaned against my lips and her hands found their way into my hair.

I nipped on her bottom lip before plunging my tongue inside her mouth to explore. I trailed my hand up and cupped her breast. I squeezed her gently and she gasped into my mouth. I felt myself close to cumming and slowed down. Kit whimpered and moved her hips trying to regain the friction between us. I smiled against her lips before trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck. I grazed the skin where her pulse was strongest and bit down gently.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry for the constant point of view switches. Turtle wanted to try it, so I'm typing it as we wrote it. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

'That's it! She's gotta get outta dem damn jeans!'

I thought to myself as I backed her up against the wall once again. I unhooked her bra as I trailed a finger down her spine making her whimper as I passed over her spot again. I felt goosebumps rise on her body as she moaned when my teeth glided across her breasts.

"Chase..."

I felt myself grow at the sensual tone of her voice. I just took that as a sign of pleasure.

I moved her against the wall as I slowly kissed down her body. Undoing her pants. I kissed her thighs, moving my lips inward and up. I pulled her down to the floor, taking her panties off with my teeth. Kissing back towards her lips I stopped just above her navel and nipped her skin gently. Grazing my teeth across her skin, her body tensed and a whimper escaped her mouth.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

I whimpered when Chase grazed my skin, acting as if something was wrong.

"Belle, are you okay?"

I smiled evilly at him before shoving him off me and pinning him against the floor.

"You're evil Belle."

"I know."

I kissed his neck and bit down gently on his shoulder. At the sound of his moan and the feel of his body beneath me I felt myself grow wet with anticipation. I slowly lowered myself onto his erection, moaning as I set a slow pace. Rocking my hips against his I felt him grow inside me. He placed his hands on my sides, gripping them gentlys as I rocked my body harder, driving him deeper.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I cried out in surprise when I felt Hikaku's fangs nip at my skin. He didn't break the skin, but I still felt it. I smiled evilly down at Hikaku before reaching for the back of his neck and raking my nails down his spine. I felt him shudder beneath me and it did marvelous things where we were connected.

Suddenly, I was on my back with Hikaku hovering over me.

"What are yoahh!"

I screamed out in pleasure as Hikaku thrust inside me and set a new, faster pace. I tangled my hands in his hair, trying to find something to keep me grounded. I felt a familiar pressure building up inside me and I matched each one of Hikaku's thruts with one of my own. I moved to Hikaku's neck and bit down as I came.

I heard him groan as he tried to ride out my orgasm, but as I started to suck on the wound I had inflicted on him I felt him cum inside me. He collapsed ontop of me before rolling to the side and pulling me to him.

"I love you Kit."

He said and I couldn't help but smile as I snuggled up closer to him.

"And I love you Hikaku."

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

I moaned against Belle's neck as her walls tightened round my erection. Taking her breasts in my hands I squeezed them gently, as I did this I noticed she went faster.

Flipping her over, I took control over her body. Pounding myself farther in, I felt her walls become tighter and slicker with each thrust. Gripping her hips, I forced myself to go faster.

"Chase!"

She yelled my name as I sped up. Moaning, I felt my cum build up ready to be released, but I wasn't ready yet. I slowed my pace and started to tease her, tracing circles inside of her with my finger making her grow wetter.

As she began to tremble I thrusted myself back into her. I felt myself cum as her walls tightened around me one last time. Panting for breath, I pulled out of her and laid between her legs.

"Belle, I love you."

I heard her take a calming breath.

"I love you too Chase."

She said as she ran her fingers through my hair as I began to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>-Holly-<p>

"I can't believe they almost beat us and now we can't do anything because they'll be expecting us!"

I yelled and daddy didn't say anything.

"Daddy!"

"Calm down Holly. Dey will be expecting us to attack de school, but we won't."

"We won't?"

I asked confused and he smirked.

"You will be goin back ta school my dear and we will bide our time until it is the oppritune moment to attack."

He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Now get some rest my dear, you have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded before heading up to my room.

'I will get you Kiteria, I swear I will.'

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I woke up and opened my eyes to see Hikaku was still asleep. I smiled and moved to get up, but froze when I realized Hikaku and I were still connected. He stirred and the way he moved made him go deeper into me and I couldn't help the moan from escaping my lips. I heard Hikaku's breathing pick up and looked up to see him staring at me with his forest green eyes.

"Don't look at me like dat."

I said and he smiled before pulling out of me and thrusting back in to his hilt. I cried out and felt myself start to grow wet.

"Too soon."

I said as he pulled out of me again. He laughed as he sat up and I sighed as I stared at the ceiling of the apartment.

I felt Hikaku get up and he went to retreive his clothes.

"Dis is your place?"

I asked as I sat up.

"Yep."

He said as he pulled on his jeans.

"How come it's in an abandonded town?"

I asked and he smiled as he tossed me my pants and his his shirt.

"This was de town me and my parents took refuge in. It was abandonded den and it's abandonded now. Dere's a well in de middle of de town, and we built a generator so we have all we need."

He said and I got dressed and I noticed the sad hint in his voice.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and made him look at me.

"It's okay Hikaku. Even though dey're gone you've got me and Belle and Chase. You're not alone."

I said and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"are you sure mind reading isn't one of your powers?"

He asked and I smiled before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"No, dat's be Belle's power."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"Don't ask. Trust me."

I said and he just smiled at me before kissing me.

Suddenly aan all too familiar howl split through the air and I froze.

"Kit? What is it?"

He asked and I broke away from him.

"My hour's up. I gotta get home."

I said as I headed for the door.

"Bye Kaku, see you at school."

I said before running out the door towards Belle's aura knowing she'd need help getting home in time.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry to say, but that's all we got so far. Hope you guys enjoyed and please read and review.


	30. Chapter 30

-Belle-

I woke up to an earsplitting howl, cutting my peaceful sleep short.

"Fuck! Chase! Get up!"

Chase woke up wide-eyed.

"Belle what is it?"

"It's Shadow, I _have_ to go! NOW!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs, somewhat shoving Chase sideways. I rolled to my feet and started hunting for my clothes.

"Damn, damn, DAMN! Where de hell is my underwear!"

"Right here."

Chase said, smiling as he held out my purple-black boy shorts.

"Chase I need dem…"

I said pulling on my shirt, holding my jeans in one hand, I noticed a certain look on Chase's face that said 'come and get em'.

"Chase, love, I don't have time for dis, I need dem."

"Come-"

"So help me if you say 'come and get 'em….'"

I glared at him, right before pouncing on him and grabbing them.

Kissing him quickly on the lips I whispered a quick 'I love you' to him. I ran through the forest pulling on my jeans with my shoes clenched between my teeth. I had just buttoned my pants when I heard Kit approaching.

"I know what you want at say. So Don't."

I said as we raced towards the house.

'God don't let us be late.'

Was all that was going through my head.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

I shook my head at my sister before stopping her.

"Kit, we don't have time to waste. We gotta get to the house."

Belle said and I smiled as I called on my powers and wrapped it around us.

"I know Belle, but dis is quicker."

I said before teleporting us to our house.

We just got through the door when I heard our mother's voice.

"Cuttin it pretty close girls."

She said as she walked into the kitchen. I sighed before leaning against the wall.

"We've got at be more careful."

I said and Belle nodded.

"Come get your dinner girls, cuz you're not goin out ta hunt."

Our mom said form the kitchen and Belle and I slowly made our way to join her. I saw the cooked food on the table and groaned. We can eat and survive on human food, but to us it has no taste.

'My life is hell.'

* * *

><p>-Hikaku-<p>

I walked through the doors of the Academy and saw Kit next to the window facing the courtyard. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She tensed before she realized it was me.

"A lil jumpy today love?"

I asked and she smiled, but still looked out the window.

"What are ya lookin at?"

I asked and heard her sigh.

"I'm not lookin at anything so much as thinking 'bout some things."

"Like?"

I asked tightening my arms around her waist, trying to give her some comfort.

"When _they_ will show up again, and what they'll want."

She said, putting emphasis on 'they'. I knew instantly who she was talking about and sighed.

"Whatever happens, you won't be alone."

I said and she turned around in my arms and smiled up at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

I felt her aura relax as I deepened our kiss.

"Eww, you do dat so others can see? I would have thought you had more manners sister, but I guess I was wrong."

A voice said form behind us. We broke away and turned to see a pale, blonde haired, lilac colored eyed girl standing with her arms crossed over her chest and she was wearing a dark red, almost scarlet skirt that was way too short, and a tight, form fitting white blouse with a black tie.

"H-Holly?"

* * *

><p>-Holly-<p>

I couldn't help but smile at my sister and her boy toy.

"H-Holly?"

Kiteria asked and my smile widened.

"In de flesh."

I said and felt Kiteria's aura spike with anger, fear, distrust, and a tiny hint of confusion.

"What de hell are you doin here?"

She asked as the bell rang and I walked past her.

"I'm goin ta my class, I'll see ya at lunch sis."

I said in a mock innocent voice before walking down the hall.

I stopped when I turned the corner. I saw Kiteria's sister standing with someone. She moved and my breath caught when I saw him. He had deep black, shoulder length hair, a muscular build, slightly tanned, with sea blue eyes. He was gorgeous.

"I got to get to class."

The God said to Belle and she moved closer to him.

"You're not leavin till you properly tell me goodbye."

She said and the god smiled before wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away and whispered in her ear before walking down the hall.

"Bye Chase!"

Belle called after him and he waved back at her from overhead.

'Chase.'

I thought with a smile.

'I'll make him mine.'

I thought before heading for my class.

* * *

><p>-Belle-<p>

After kissing Chase goodbye I turned to go into mine and Kit's first period class.

"Belle? Is this your first period too?"

I heard an unfamiliar voice asked me, but yet it seemed like I knew who it belonged to. I turned to see a pale blonde looking at me with lilac eyes.

"Holly? What on earth are you doing here?"

"Daddy wanted me in school."

"Your daddy ain't no one to listen to. He is a liar, and an evil man."

Her eyes widened at the anger in my voice. Then she snapped out of it.

"Don't talk about my daddy like you know him!"

She went to step around me, but I snaked my arm out and stopped her.

"Look here girl, I don't' know your dad, you, or your past. And I really don't' give a shit about it. But once you get my sister and me involved, _then_ you've got hell on your hands."

I said before walking into my class.

* * *

><p>-Chase-<p>

At lunch I could tell something was up with the girls. I was about to ask what when a blonde chick walked up. Looking at me she winked.

"Hey there sexy."

That did not go unnoticed by Belle.

"Look, I've warned you about fucking with me and my sister once. You mess with my boyfriend and that's it."

Belle said before punching the blonde in the jaw.

"You fucked with my sister, meaning you fucked with me. So you leave us and our boyfriends alone."

The blonde was looking at Belle real hard.

"No, you can wish that all you want, but he will _not_ be yours!"

Blondie looked confused, then her eyes widened.

"Mind reader! "

She hissed at Belle. Belle pushed her away.

"Get outta here, now!"

Belle yelled.

The whole outside area turned and stared at Belle. The blonde stomped off.

"What de hell was that about?"

Kit asked before any of us could say a word.

* * *

><p>-Kit-<p>

"Kit, open your connection."

Belle said to me and I did as she said confused. I heard her in my mind the minute I put my wall down.

'She wants Chase. She can't have him he's mine!'

'Calm down Belle, and tell me what happened.'

I said to her and she took a deep breath.

'She was in our first, we had an argument and I warned her not to fuck wit me. Then you saw what just happened. But I saw in her mind that she wants Chase and she'll do anything to get him.'

She said and she sounded panicked.

"Calm down Belle, she won't get him."

I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Okay, I'm lost."

Hikaku said from behind us and I shook my head at him.

"But what if she does?"

She asked as she pulled away.

"Then we'll just get him back and kick her ass in the process."

* * *

><p>AN: Little short, and a cliffy but at least we updated. Please read and review. Love you all, and know that we're working really hard on this.


End file.
